Painting the Roses Red
by Samurai Smee
Summary: AU Edward is a strict FBI agent assigned to stop a Russian terrorist group. Jasper is the beautiful but cold-hearted Russian who has Edward falling down a rabbit hole, where he must choose between his country...and his heart.
1. Winter Wonderland

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Painting the Roses Red

**Chapter One**

**Winter Wonderland**

_Edward's POV_

"_...why am I doing this?"_ I mentally sighed to myself, somewhat noticing that even my most personal thoughts sounded lonely and broken as I kept my indifferent stare focused on the dark-blue airline seat of front of me.

"_...why am I even here...on this plane...why the hell is this my responsibility...?"_ I continued to internally chastise myself as well as my current situation as I briefly drew my bottom lip in my mouth and ran the tip of my tongue over it, moistening the uncomfortably dry flesh there, before subtly directing my gaze to my right, towards the other agents aboard this flight.

The other suited men looked completely unperturbed as I noticed a few of them calmly reading a magazine or closing their eyes to rest.

All of them looked at peace with what we were about to do once we landed in Russia...and it was with bitter spite that I realized that I should be, too.

Sighing out loud this time, I directed my gaze straight ahead once more, as I ruefully recalled the events that had lead up to this moment.

"_Masen, come to my office right away._ _There's something I need to speak with you about,"_ the Assistant Director of the Counterterrorism Division of the Federal Bureau of Investigation, Carlisle Cullen, had phoned me at my desk, his voice always kept pleasant even though his sentences were usually stern and demanded immediate action of his subordinates within our branch.

I had arrived in Cullen's impressive office only minutes after receiving his call, and had stood loyally before his large, oak desk with my hands folded behind my back, my cold gaze lingering somewhere amongst the shining white of the blinds adorning the large windows behind my superior.

"_Yes, sir?_ _You wished to see me?"_ I had responded to the aged, platinum blonde-haired male sitting quietly at his desk going over some notes, my features and manners having been expertly trained to remain neutral no matter which emotion I was feeling, as I had waited patiently until Cullen had removed his glasses and looked up.

"_There's been some recent activity in some of the western providences of Russia...drug trafficking, extortion, and possible accounts of homicide in an effort to gain intelligence against the US;"_ Assistant Director Cullen had begun briefing me immediately, having not wasted any time with politesse or small talk,_ "...everything that we've been able to monitor shares the exact same characteristics of the Morozov Faction even though that founder is deceased. I'm sending you and a specialized team to their location to shut down their operations and bring them in."_

I had not hesitated in the least before automatically answering him with the only reply we had been taught to say to his orders.

"_Yes, sir."_

Now, sitting on this small, FBI-delegated aircraft with several more hours left before we touched down, I frowned to myself as I lifted my laptop out of my opened briefcase below me and set the machine down on top of the pull-out tray.

Quickly booting up the system, I cleared my throat, personally disliking the abundant silence amidst myself and the other agents whom I presumed to be sleeping at this late-night hour, before I settled my hands along the keys of my laptop and clicked to open this mission's files for review.

I tiredly swallowed down some spit that had collected in the back of my throat, as I routinely scrolled through the Morozov Faction's history in dealing with drugs and people, functioning more like a higher-class gang than anything else to my knowledge, but with strong, widely-known opposition to the United States and our government.

I cleared my throat again, as I shifted a little in my seat, my overall exhaustion beginning to claim the better of me despite the way I dutifully read over the scant facts about Nizhny Novgorod, the city in Russia where we were going, and then moved onto the few photographs that we had of some of the Faction's living members.

The first photograph was of an older gentleman with long, black hair and a deceptively gentle smile, as he faced another person while standing on the city streets with several, recognizable buildings behind them both.

"...Aro," I quietly pronounced his odd name, knowing that this man was, most likely, the leader of the Faction and thereby calling the shots when it came to their strategic maneuvers for territory and money.

The next photograph was of a large, well-muscled young man with close-cropped dark hair who was currently embracing another person outside of a local bar, their hands clasped. His smile was grand across his face as if he had not a care in the world, and I keenly took note of his intimidating size and strength.

"...Emmett," I read his name aloud as well, seeing the footnote on the young man's file that his actual birth name was Edik, but that he goes by Emmett for some unknown reason.

The last picture that the FBI had in its database about existing members of the Faction was unforgivably blurry, offering an unclear depiction of a much more slender male as he quickly walked down a stretch of sidewalk, his hands cupped by his face as he lit a cigarette.

I mindlessly licked the front of my teeth as I squinted at the unfortunately fuzzy photograph before me on the screen, able to make out this man's long, jean-covered legs that just barely peeked out from his long, black overcoat, as well as the image of chin-length, light-colored hair.

"_Is his hair...curly...?"_ I found my thoughts asking my own conscious as I zeroed my gaze in on the man's partially covered profile, as most of his face was obscured from view by his cupping hands, soft-looking hair, and the lapels of his coat.

All that could be seen of this man's features were his closed eyes, smooth forehead, and just a hint of a high cheekbone.

I hurriedly averted my eyes down to this man's facts and known whereabouts, just like I had with the others.

"His name is...Jascha...but he goes by..." I whispered to myself, seeing that, like his overly-muscled cohort, he also had an alias as I let my gaze sweep through the few sentences of information we had on him until I found what I was looking for, "...Jasper."

X

_Third Person POV_

Meanwhile, inside one of the bleak and demolished warehouses that lined part of the Avtozavodsky City District...

"Nothing! I told them nothing! I swear!" a man shouted at the top of his lungs, his voice made haggard due to his constant crying, as he hung his balding head low and tugged once more at the thick ropes binding his hands together behind the back of the chair he was currently sitting in.

"What do you think, Jascha? Is he telling the truth?" spoke a towering, athletic man whose handsome face seemed to never lose his cheery grin, as he turned his head towards his tovaras, his comrade, who was leaning nonchalantly against one of the large crates whilst he sparked another cigarette to smoke.

"Probably..." the blonde-haired male rose to his full height, taking a long drag off of his cigarette and blowing the curling, grey smoke into the frosty, nighttime air as he sauntered up close to the bound, sitting man, the lengthy flaps of his wool coat moving about his legs with every graceful step he took.

Jascha crouched down in front of their captive, holding his cigarette in between his fingers as he waited for the man to open his clenched eyes and look upon him whilst he continued speaking partially to his grinning, leather coat-wearing comrade, "...especially since he has already lost a few of his toes because of his mouth, da?"

The bound man shot open his red-rimmed, watery eyes upon feeling the blonde-haired man tap a few of his fingers against one of his boots, the Faction member having indeed correctly pointed out the disability he now suffered because another organization having reprimanded him, as he fixed his eyes on Jascha for the first time since being captured.

"...w-wow..." the sitting man breathed the word, his shocked stare locked onto Jascha's perfectly shaped face, his delectable, plump lips, straight nose, and commanding eyes the color of frozen winter lakes.

"Ha! You made another one fall in love with you, Jascha!" Emmett laughed boisterously from behind the honey-blonde male, who only smirked and lowered his beautiful eyes from their captive's intense but pitiful gaze, "...they take one look at you and BAM...they are lovestruck forever. If only they knew that behind that face of an angel is a demon waiting to destroy them!"

"Be quiet, Emmett...you talk too much," Jascha responded plainly, only now rising up from his crouch as he continued to hold his burning cigarette in his hand as he considered their hostage for a minute more.

"...p-please...angel...h-hear me out..." the man pleaded, his voice barely above a whisper but stopped short the moment that the gorgeous male with sunlight-colored hair and porcelain features rolled his eyes and brought his cigarette to his tempting lips for another puff.

"I've heard enough..."Jascha said, his velvet-laced tone bored even though Emmett beside him looked ready for anything, "...you're free to go."

The man's eyes widened in disbelief as words of gratitude toppled over one another from him, all of them directed towards the silently smoking male before him, as Emmett smoothly stepped behind the seated man and cut the ropes that bound his wrists, ankles, and chest.

"Thank you...thank you...thank you..."the man spoke over and over as he slowly stood up from the simple, wooden chair and began walking towards the one who issued his release, his tear-stained eyes wide and never leaving Jascha's lovely face as the blonde-haired male was forced to re-light his fading cigarette, his hands cupped around his face once more as he performed the task.

However, after the rambling, newly released male had taken a third step towards the curly-haired man with the features of a Greek deity, his dirty hands outstretched as if to take hold of Jascha in some way, the blonde Morozov Faction member barely lifted his gaze up as he quickly took hold of a few of the man's fingers and snapped them in half.

"Gyaahh!" the man hollered in horrendous pain as he stumbled backwards, knocking the chair down to the ground as he doubled over and cradled his injured hand close to his chest, his broken fingers pointing out at painfully unnatural directions as he tried to steady his racing breathing.

"He said you are free to go...so go, idiot!" Emmett roared at the shivering, whimpering man who quickly turned his back on the two Faction members and ran out of the warehouse and into the chilly, Russian night.

"Heh...I told him you only have the face of an angel. But did he listen? No...now he has broken fingers to take care of..." Emmett began joking again with his comrade and personal friend, walking over to Jascha and patting him on the back, admittedly feeling a little proud that he was one of the very few people on the planet that were allowed to be so close to him like this.

"Emmett...how many times have I told you..." the blonde-haired male spoke somberly as he dropped his finished cigarette onto the cold, concrete floor and stepped on it with his boot, "...call me Jasper."

"I know, I know..." Emmett mock-huffed at his icy but stunning comrade, still smiling brightly at him as Jasper shoved his hands inside his coat pockets and turned his curly head to regard him further.

"Have you heard from Riley?" Jasper asked Emmett as the two of them began casually striding out of the dreary, abandoned warehouse and towards their parked car, their breaths now visible in the inky nighttime atmosphere.

"No...I fear he may still be in prison, tovaras...I'll speak with Aro about it tomorrow," Emmett provided as the two of them navigated towards Emmett's black sedan and stepped inside, Jasper choosing to ride as a passenger rather than drive.

Jasper sighed quietly through his nose upon hearing that they have no additional news about their comrade Riley, as he solemnly closed his eyes and rested his head and shoulders back against the car seat, drawing unbelievable comfort from having a moment to relax his body and not have to deal with any immediate problems.

"What is wrong? You seem so sad lately..." Emmett spoke once more to Jasper as he turned the key in the ignition, bringing the automobile to life before shifting the car in the appropriate gear, and then driving the two of them down the service streets and onto the main road.

Jasper cast Emmett a brief, sideways glare, his cobalt eyes sharp towards his garrulous cohort before he turned to look out at the snowy road once more, his posture extremely relaxed in his seat as he remained reclined back against the firm interior, with one leg crossed over the other.

"Have you ever thought that..." Jasper began but trailed off, his eyes appearing to have softened tremendously as he watched the the night-shaded scenery and glistening Oka River blur passed them in black and blue smudges tinged with the silver-spun moonlight from overhead, as they exited the Avtozavodsky District.

Emmett chanced a curious look over towards his mysterious, typically serene companion whilst he drove them back towards Jasper's side of town located in one of the many, quaint residential areas that were scattered at various points around Nizhny Novgorod.

"_Have you ever thought that maybe...you weren't meant to smile anymore...that you couldn't even if you wanted to...that nothing makes you happy anymore...?_ _No._ _No, I suppose not. You do not have those kinds of thoughts, Emmett,"_ Jasper finished his inner-most musings to himself before half-way turning his attention back towards his companion.

"Your English...it's gotten a lot better, Emmett...perhaps even better than mine," Jasper commented with a quirked eyebrow at his fellow Faction member, seeing as Emmett instantly beamed another jovial smile, easily forgetting how troubled Jasper had sounded just a moment ago.

"Ha ha! I think you are right!" Emmett exclaimed as he cackled loudly, maneuvering the car down the darkened, empty neighborhood streets until he arrived at Jasper's apartment complex and parked, "...maybe I am going to have to give you lessons, Jasper!"

Jasper grimaced dryly at Emmett's lighthearted jab, knowing that his English was more than adequate enough, before the blonde-haired male opened the car door and quickly stepped outside into the freezing cold once more, not even bothering to secure the heavy folds of his overcoat that fluttered around his waist as he peered back inside the car to Emmett.

"...tomorrow at seven...da?" Jasper clarified with the other Faction member who nodded straight away at the question, Emmett holding up a hand to bid Jasper a good night.

"Tomorrow at seven. Do svidaniya..." Emmett said before Jasper closed the passenger side door, the latter male already turning towards his apartment complex as his comrade sped off into the night towards his part of town relatively nearby.

Jasper sighed through his mouth, dropping his tense shoulders a bit as he vaguely listened to a dog barking off in the distance as he trudged up the stone, snow-dusted steps up to his red and brown-painted complex, fishing out his keys to his apartment as he entered the building.

White walls trimmed in a fading tan surrounded the Morozov member as Jasper once he was inside, as he immediately began walking up the plain staircase, passing by the elegant Russian artwork that hung on either side of him, none of the paintings catching his eye, until he reached the second floor.

Giving his neck a stretch from side to side, enjoying the peacefulness and solitude of the other residents of the complex being asleep, Jasper unlocked the door to his apartment and slipped inside.

Jasper wet his luscious lips, his eyes lowered tiredly and not even looking at his simple living space, as he routinely stripped off his long, black coat and hung it up on the wooden rack, and then brought his hands to his hair, stretching his tight-fitting, long-sleeved grey shirt across his abdomen as well as the brown leather single-holster straps currently strung across his shoulder and chest.

"Ugh..."Jasper grumbled as he massaged his scalp with his fingers for a moment while he strode across the black-and-white-coordinated room and sat down on his black leather couch, only then dropping his hands from his hair as he hung his head low and took a few, deep breaths.

"_I really do not feel like going to the club tomorrow...Riley is not even going to be there..."_ Jasper thought gravely to himself as he brought a hand to his left side and retrieved his Browning HP nine millimeter semi-automatic handgun from the holster, merely holding the firearm in his hand for a moment before setting it down on the glass coffee table before him.

"...I need a drink..." Jasper announced quietly to himself before standing up from the couch and navigating towards his open, adjacent kitchen, already spotting a bottle of vodka sitting on the granite counter.

Snatching the long, clear bottle up from the counter top, Jasper directed his eyes elsewhere as he twisted off the cap and brought the tip to his lips, nearly moaning when the smooth alcohol rushed into his mouth and down his throat.

Gulping down another mouthful of the fine, quality liquor, Jasper pulled the bottle away from his lips with a huff of air, still feeling some of the dull ache of missing Riley within his chest but fully aware that it was nothing he could not handle, especially with the help of alcohol.

That thought in mind, the staggeringly handsome blonde Russian took the bottle with him as he padded on weary legs and with an even more exhausted mind back to his bedroom, the intention somewhat stirring within Jasper to finish the bottle so that he could actually get a good night of sleep for a change.

"Drinking alone again..." Jasper said aloud to no one as he entered his darkened bedroom, not caring to turn on any of the lights, as he carefully set the vodka down onto one of his bedside tables, before bringing his fingers to the small buckles of his gun holster straps, unfastening the leather from the metal until they merely fell to the floor.

"...oh well..." Jasper offered himself no further words of comfort or positivism in his darkly sinister musings of his own loneliness as he promptly collapsed on top of his intricately pattered, blue and white bed, the weighted need to sleep closing his eyes and silencing his senses as the Faction member's thoughts did not stray to remembering his day, but rather, his life...and how tragically miserable it was turning out to be.

_Author's Note:_ Oh, I am just going to have sooooo much fun with this. (evil laugh) XD XD XD This one is going to be crazy, so I hope you stick around for the upcoming chapters, da?


	2. Through the Looking Glass

**Chapter Two**

**Through the Looking Glass**

_Edward's POV_

Thirty-six hours later, inside one of the lavish rooms at the Oktyabrskaya Hotel...

I tipped my especially strong coffee towards my lips, sipping a great deal of the steaming hot brew during such a odd, evening hour, a few of my fellow FBI agents having already retired, for we had quickly broken down our man-power into round-the-clock surveillance of a couple key places we knew the Morozov Faction performed business.

The buildings making up the background in some of the member photographs had helped us tremendously in narrowing down city-block target areas as well as specific locales where we had set up cameras that recorded video only in a crisp resolution for our small monitors to display.

Currently, I was seated on the edge of one of the two, queen-sized peach-colored beds that complimented the light cream color of the walls that were specifically highlighted with softer shades of the peach and pink hues.

The whole hotel room was surprisingly warm and offered a tranquil sense of serenity with so much surrounding pastel tones, and I was infinitely grateful that such a beautiful space was to act as our headquarters for the time being.

Suddenly, I saw movement on the monitors – two men walking into one of the bars we had bugged in multiple corners.

The first male, I recognized immediately.

Emmett.

I shifted even more towards the edge of the bed, the thought flashing across my brain to alert the other members of my team, as I watched as he and the second man approached the front doors of the bar, their short and long coats wrapped tightly around them to shield them from the dangerous cold.

"...ah," I silently gasped upon seeing the second man whom Emmett was with, catching his profile and blonde, curly hair clearly before the both of them stepped through the door to the establishment.

Jasper.

I swallowed hard, before hurriedly darting my eyes a little to my left, seeing the agent assigned to room with me fast asleep on his side, dressed in his white shirt, slacks, and tie as he snoozed, unaware of how I was finally seeing the face of the mostly unknown member of the Morozov Faction right this second.

"_...and...from what I saw...he is...beautiful...gorgeous, even..."_ I could not help but admit to myself as I pressed a button on the remote controller in my hands so that two of the screens that had been running surveillance on the outside streets suddenly switched into viewing inside the bar that Emmett and Jasper had just entered.

They had already sat down at a round table near the back of the bar, joining the long-haired, softly smiling Aro, as well as a few other men I did not know...probably just local hoodlums merely on his payroll and nothing more.

Jasper was not wearing his coat, as he sported a buttoned, black blazer and dark blue jeans, his entire outfit showcasing his long, strong limbs and figure as he sat with one ankle resting on his opposite knee and an arm slung along the back of the chair while his other brought his lit cigarette from the table to his lips.

I inched closer to the black and white feed of this absolutely stunning man sitting so enticingly careless, my eyes taking in every, attractive feature of his that was framed so perfectly but the loose curls of his styled hair.

Aro seemed to be speaking to Emmett and Jasper both, making mild gestures with his hands, while Emmett responded with loud movements and a giant smile adorning his face.

Jasper remained mostly still, looking almost bored with the whole exchange as he tipped his blonde head this way and that, continuing to smoke his cigarette until he smashed the rest out in the ashtray in front of him.

I unconsciously licked my lips upon seeing Jasper lower his eyes, his sinfully tempting lips parted, as he straightened the lapels of his blazer before slowly standing up from the table, probably cordially excusing himself as he appeared to have said something to Aro before walking away from their table and towards the restrooms located down a long corridor on the right.

However, as soon as Jasper had provided enough distance away from the table, one of the seated people shot up from their chair and rushed after him, catching his attention within the corridor as Jasper turned around and visibly dropped his shoulders in either relief or disappointment.

"_...I hope it's disappointment...I don't want him to be relieved to see that guy..."_ I mentally answered my own question even though my own inner musings left a sour taste in my mouth, my mind hurriedly reminding me that this person was my enemy, one of the people I was meant to capture, and to not spare one iota of leniency.

This person was a threat against the United States.

This lovely, dangerously attractive man...

My thoughts diminished the moment I saw the rushing man hastily shove Jasper back against a wall, his large hands violently pinning both of Jasper's wrists above his head against the unforgiving wood as he ducked his head towards Jasper's neck and began licking at his smooth, sensitive flesh.

My mouth fell open, my eyes glued to the scene taking place before me, my mind in even greater turmoil than it had been just a few seconds ago when I had been merely feeling guilty that I thought Jasper was beautiful...as I watched as Jasper struggled against the man's advances.

The offending man freed one of his hands from holding onto Jasper's wrists, but only so he may run his fingers heavily down Jasper's chest and abdomen, before the man slid his hand inside the front of Jasper's jeans, making the blonde-haired male toss his head the other way, slightly arching his slender body from the wall behind him.

"_Shit...!_ _God...he is so sexy like that...wait, what am I thinking?_ _I need to do something!"_ I began to mentally panic, not entirely sure what plan of action I should choose in such a confusing, obviously personal situation.

If I just left right now, immersed myself in the freezing cold alone, and burst in through the doors of that bar, our cover would be blown.

If I did nothing, however...Jasper...might get...

Once more, my thoughts were cut short even from forming inside my mind, as Jasper suddenly threw the man off of him so that his back thudded against the opposite wall, one of Jasper's hands slamming into the man's collarbone to hold him steady while his other hand swiftly retrieved a handgun from somewhere inside his blazer, the whole retaliation taking no more than a few, startling seconds.

If possible, my eyes widened even more upon seeing Jasper holding the offending male at gunpoint, the gleam of the polished black standing out through the video feed to me, as I watched as Jasper motioned for the man to leave.

The man, obviously not wanting to press his luck any more than he already had, fled clumsily from the bar, but my vision was still trained on Jasper now standing by himself inside the dim corridor.

The blonde-haired Russian brought his free hand up to his hair to briefly push back some of his stray locks from his eyes, before sliding his gun back inside the holster that I now realized was located on his left side, and his very stature just seemed terribly...lonely.

"_...I can relate to that..."_ I internally surmised as I watched a considerable amount of my own physical attributes that, no doubt, depicted my oftentimes dreary thoughts and mood, being perfectly reflected in that of one fascinatingly alluring Morozov Faction member.

He had the shoulders of a man who knew real depression, real sadness...and I longed to know...

I had to force my jade-colored eyes to look away from the monitors once Jasper eventually passed through the door to the restroom, my head clearing up drastically once that mesmerizing man was out of my line of sight.

"Uley...Uley!" I called to the slumbering agent beside me, giving his arm a good shake until the dark-skinned Native American male snorted out his excess air and quickly blinked his darting eyes open.

"...yeah? What is it? You got something...?" Agent Sam Uley rattled off a few questions at me upon being woken up so abruptly, as he started sitting up with a hearty clearing of his throat, ready to hear my information.

"I got something alright...they're having a meeting at the Udachi Bar right now as we speak," I informed the other agent who locked his jaw a little tighter, already assessing the situation in his mind as he peered passed me at the surveillance footage.

"I think we should set it up to have a few of us in there tomorrow. They control their territory as well as they do because they make it a point to show up at their usual spots so much...it's highly likely that they'll be back again soon..." Uley deduced right away, his words instantly sending chills running through me at the prospect of seeing Jasper, being in the same room with him.

"_...I wonder what color his eyes are...how he smells...is it rough and bold...or sweet..."_my thoughts mercilessly raced at once as Sam Uley held my gaze with a stern, serious one of his own, waiting for my reply.

"_...I wonder...just how I'll react once I see him...really see him..."_

"I'll make it happen," I responded strongly to Agent Uley, my eyes just as sharp as my clipped words to him, even though I secretly relished in the surrealistic ideal of seeing such an extraordinary man up close, being able to notice even the small details about the way he moves, the way he talks, the way he drinks...everything.

I wanted to know it all.

I wanted to know _him_.

_Author's Note:_ Hoo hoo hoo. XD Next chapter...they meet! By the way, I named the bar Good Luck. Ha! Funny, right?


	3. Follow the White Rabbit

**Chapter Three**

**Follow the White Rabbit**

_Edward's POV_

The next evening...

"Check, check...are we good?"I spoke loudly and clearly, as I had an audio piece attached to the inside of my shirt collar and an ear piece in place.

"Yep, you're good to go," an agent replied to me, giving me a thumbs-up gesture, as I continued straightening the sleeves of my black jacket and merely nodded at his answer.

I was frightfully nervous, even though I did not dare show any of it in my facial expressions, having to always appear calm and collected, in control, no matter what...as I tried to mentally prepare myself to meet and speak with Jasper inside the Udachi Bar.

It had been confirmed just a few minutes ago that he and Emmett had gone inside, and I, along with another agent, had volunteered to go in at different times to make contact and hopefully record some of their conversations.

"_Christ...I need to stop being so nervous...this is just a mission; there are people counting on me about this! ...I just hope they are not speaking only in Russian...I know a little but not a lot...I'm screwed if it's only in Russian..."_ I mentally noted to myself as I threw on my long, grey knit coat and began marching out of the hotel suite, trying to steel my jumping nerves, trying to get a grip on the fact that I was minutes away from having to say something to him.

I had it planned inside my mind that I was going to engage Jasper gently, compliment his taste in clothing and ask innocent questions, try to get in his good graces so that he might be more inclined to speak about his work with me...speak about anything with me.

I needed to gain his trust; I wanted to gain even more from him...

After the twelve minute drive over to the Udachi Bar, I breathed out a great deal of air into the frosty, evening once I stepped outside of the rented vehicle, before I confidently pulled open the door to the simple-looking establishment, finally feeling a bit of my worry subside and my resolve solidify in its stead.

It was now or never.

The heavy, wooden door closing behind me, I was suddenly enveloped by the dimly illuminated ambiance of aged tables and stools that allowed for private conversations and meetings to take place between customers, the lingering scent of spicy liquor mixed with rich mahogany, and the classical Russian music playing overhead that only made the whole atmosphere and experience of being in such a place that much more rustic and apart from all else in the world.

The air inside the establishment had the weight of the patron's misfortune and whispers of greater things, and I could understand why someone like Jasper might feel at peace in a place like this.

I let my eyes adjust to the mild darkness of the large, wooden room, before taking slow steps towards the long-stretching bar located at the rear of the place, immediately spotting a few occupied tables on my right.

Barely glancing at the innocent patrons sitting quietly, still wearing their thick coats, as they sipped at their drinks, I directed my gaze to the table located further back from theirs, and it was then that I saw him.

There he was..._Jasper_...sitting with his elbows propped up on the table as he rested his forehead against his thumb, a cigarette burning in his hand, as Emmett animatedly chatted with him about something, laughing wildly as Jasper casually blinked his eyes over towards me.

My careful steps faulted, my green eyes locked onto his devastatingly blue ones, as I felt momentarily suspended in time upon seeing such an emotional, gripping color, this moment where this enchantingly handsome man whom I had only read about in files and seen poorly taken pictures of was looking directly back at me.

"_Blue...his eyes...wow...such a dark blue...like navy...absolutely beautiful..."_ my traitorous mind drifted even farther from my reach as I let my gaze drink in his positively breathtaking features, his face and composure resembling that of classic Renaissance works that depicted lovely, sophisticated men in soft strokes of white paint against harsher tones of black and brown, and I was hopelessly infatuated, all of me.

I swallowed hard, only partially cognizant of how much time had passed with me just staring at him, as I made my feet continue to take me to the bar at last.

The rotund and balding barkeep was currently drying a large, glass mug with a white rag as I finally approached, my previous resolve totally shattered within me from that one, simple look from Jasper now a little ways beside me, as I licked my dry lips and then licked them again.

I could feel eyes on me, _his_ eyes, but I squared my shoulders nonetheless and reminded myself that I still had a job to do...no matter how much his gaze alone was making me tremble slightly.

"Govorite li vy po angliyski?" I asked the burly bartender if he spoke English, to which he nodded as if he was already annoyed with me.

"What you have?" he asked me in broken English, as he set down the glass he had been cleaning and waited for my order.

"Vodka," I decided to go for something simple, receiving another nod from the bartender as he began retrieving a smaller glass and one tall bottle of liquor from his large, colorful selection behind him.

Once my filled glass was placed before me, I could not help but turn towards Jasper's table as I brought the drink to my lips, admittedly sniffing it first in order to detect any unwarranted additives, before taking a small sip of the smooth but fire-laden alcohol.

Jasper's broad back was to me as he faced a loudly exclaiming Emmett, my eyes switching from tracing languidly over Jasper's wheat-colored curls and black-clad body to glancing over at Emmett's smiling face as he cackled at his own jokes.

"...so, as soon as he got out of his car, I ran up and beat the hell out of him! He did not know what to do!" Emmett laughed once more, his large hand hitting the table, and I could audibly hear as Jasper sighed before dropping his hands from his face so that he could flick the ashes from his cigarette into the ashtray.

"Hey, you there!" Emmett suddenly shouted over to me, cocking his head away from Jasper and waving at me with his fingers.

I could feel my stomach tighten in unknowing trepidation as I lifted my eyebrows and slightly angled my chin up in a gesture that he had my attention.

"Why are you staring at us like that? Do you have some kind of a problem?" Emmett abruptly stood up from his chair, his huge shoulders raising as he evidently readied himself to progress his confrontation further with me.

"...n-no...no problem," I forced my best Russian accent as I muttered the words, my shock at the situation somewhat outweighing my nervousness of the brutish Faction member as he eyed me critically.

"Emmett...leave him alone," Jasper spoke to his friend, his naturally accented voice as smooth as the finest silk to my ears as my acute memory clung to the way his Russian heritage made his words almost chunky where his vowels were pronounced oddly and some consonants were more emphasized.

I loved it, and it was within that split second that Jasper had spoken that I realized I could listen to him talk forever.

"But, tovaras..." Emmett attempted to argue, but hushed up once Jasper lifted his honey-blonde head and, no doubt, fixed him with a significant look.

"In fact, why don't you sit down, da?" Jasper, this time, spoke to me, his head only turning a little towards his shoulder as he did so, and I could feel any anxiety I might have had suddenly increase to near manic levels of anticipation.

"_I'm going to sit with him...my mission is working...to hell with that right now, though...I just want to see him again..."_ my thoughts quickly sprung such revelations to the forefront of my mind as I easily navigated around a few chairs until I sat down at the circular table at Jasper's right.

I set my drink down on the table, my jade eyes hesitating before finally lifting to see Jasper already peering steadily at me with his piercing sapphire orbs, inhaling smoke from his cigarette as he was merely silent for a moment whilst observing me.

I wanted to shift in my seat, the heat and intensity of his gaze being enough to melt all the snow in Nizhny Novgorod, and I felt more than anxious being so close to so much quiet power and beauty.

I was helpless subject to such a lovely, meaningful gaze directed to no one else but me.

"What is your name?" Jasper asked me at last, lowering his eyes whilst he let his cool, tempered voice course through me once more, while he set his cigarette inside the ashtray and picked up his amber-colored liquor.

"Eduard," I adjusted my name a bit, still using a fake accent, watching like a man put in a trance as Jasper lifted his drink to his delicious-looking lips and let the warmed alcohol slip into his mouth.

"American?" Jasper cocked up a perfectly arched eyebrow at me once he swallowed his drink, my eyes glued to the way his Adam's apple bobbed up and down, finding nearly everything this man did to be impossibly erotic, before temporarily snapping out of my daze so I may answer his question in an appropriate amount of time.

"I am from Ukraine," I lied creatively, trying to also cover up for the 'reason' why my unnatural accent was so much different from theirs, as I followed up with a question of my own, "...what is your name?"

I did not miss the pointed look that Emmett shot towards Jasper the moment the words had left my mouth.

"My name is..." Jasper began, but trailed off as he appearing to be smirking sadly to himself, his eyes lowering once more as he finished his drink and set the empty glass down on the table, "...Jascha."

Interesting.

He gave me his real name.

"Tovaras, I must be going. I still have to see Rose tonight, you know. You want me to say hello for you?" Emmett chimed in as he stood up from his chair once more, this time being much more civilized, as he began securing his waist-length coat around his bulking frame.

"Da. Da vstrechi," Jasper told Emmett he would see him later in Russian, his native language positively coating over my already severely compromised senses, making them even more hazed with increasing admiration for this man, as I remained by his side, sitting with only him now inside the quiet, somber bar.

"So, what is it that you do, Jascha?" I could not help but use his name in my seemingly conversational but wholly purposeful question to the gorgeous man before me, as I observed how he leaned back in his chair, his long legs parted wide.

Shamelessly, I let my eyes travel down Jasper's athletic, slender form, able to see the rugged definition of his broad chest and shoulders through his form-fitting black long-sleeved shirt, and when my gaze reached back up to his amazing eyes, it was to find them watching me patiently, his expression ever calm.

"I am afraid I cannot tell you that," Jasper admitted to me, his richly accented English all but killing me slowly as I could already visualize myself in my mind's eye climbing into his wholly accessible lap and wrapping my arms around those strong shoulders of his.

"Oh...well, what can you tell me, then?" I rephrased my line of questioning in a lighthearted jab, instantly regretting my playful words that I had left intentionally vague so that he could do with them what he wished, as Jasper frowned slightly, lowering his eyes from mine once more.

"...Eduard...you seem like a nice man, so I am going to do you a favor and leave you alone," Jasper stated with a sullen sigh escaping his lips as he leaned forward, his angelic face turned a little away from me, as he made to stand up from his chair.

"_No...no no!_ _I can't let him leave...well, even if I couldn't, I don't want to stop being with him!"_ my mind practically screamed at me, prompting me to stand up even faster than Jasper, my hand automatically reaching out and wrapping around one of his wrists.

Eyes as blue and cold and beautiful as frozen water snapped in my direction, widened slightly in genuine surprise, and I physically shivered from how much satisfying electricity I was able to feel sizzle through me upon touching him, almost as if he was made finally real to me now...now that I had him within my very grasp.

"...take me with you," my voice, almost losing its accent in how mindlessly yet fluidly my words flowed out of my mouth, was barely above a quiet hum to the blonde-haired Morzov Faction member, as I felt him pull his arm away from me.

Jasper lowered his eyes to the floor, the tip of his pink tongue wetting his luscious bottom lip for a second, as he appeared to be struggling with my proposal, as he lifted a hand to his textured tresses and briefly raked his fingers through his light-colored mane.

"...pozhalujsta," I begged breathlessly with a simple 'please,' my mind and body quite unwilling to let such a mysterious and yet lonely wonder of a man slip through my fingers like this, not with my mind still hungry for more from him, anything he was willing to offer me; mission be damned right now.

Enemy or not...I wanted to continue spending time with him, noticing his quirks and seemingly infinite grace with everything he did, while listening to him speak to only me.

Jasper was becoming maddeningly addictive to me and I loved it.

"...I don't...usually do this...but..."Jasper spoke, his hand dropping from his hair as he bore his solemn eyes directly into mine, setting my heart on fire and my mind at ease in the same breath, as he concluded his thought, "...okay. I'll let you come with me."

I could not help but smile at Jasper, finding myself quite enamored with the way he needed to assess spending more time with me, and it was after I nodded at him that I offered a reply.

"Great. Shall we go, then?" I provided with another nod, my gaze and smile at him kept easily soft and warm while Jasper also nodded his agreement and passed in front of me, wordlessly telling me to follow him.

Once Jasper and I were navigating through the bar towards the door with me hot on his heels, I brought my hand to the device hidden on my collar and crushed it in between my fingertips.

"_I'll just make something up when they ask me about it...it fell on the floor and broke...something...all I know is that I want this to just me me and him..."_ I mentally deduced to myself as I shrugged on my grey coat, watching as Jasper did the same with his own, long black overcoat.

I smirked as Jasper used his fingers to free the longer locks of his curly hair that had gotten caught underneath his coat, before he cast a soulful glance to me at his side, the expression in his face telling me that if I wanted to back out now, this was the time to do it.

In a knowing answer, I opened the door for him, meeting his mildly shocked cobalt eyes with my smoldering green ones, as he and I both exited the bar together.

I barely felt the cold as it pressed and swirled around me, my eyes only halfheartedly paying attention to where we were going, as I could not help but steal glance after glance at Jasper, just watching as his natural blonde hair and chiseled, porcelain features were made to look even more ethereal amidst so much surrounded white of the fallen snow.

"_Does it really matter, Edward...?"_ I asked myself regarding my situation of not exactly knowing where it was that we were going, as I loyally followed alongside him, matching his long, elegant strides with my own down the city blocks, " _...I think it's pretty safe to say that I'd follow him anywhere..."_

_Author's Note:_ Oh yeah. If I am just butchering the Russian language right now...totally sorry. Anywho, onto the next chapter and away we go lol.


	4. As Mad as a Hatter

**Chapter Four**

**As Mad as a Hatter**

_Edward's POV_

"_I must be crazy...I know I'm crazy..."_ my thoughts were running rampant, child-like disbelief plaguing my better senses as I trotted closely behind Jasper up a modest set of stairs inside of his quaint, clean apartment complex, my eyes darting to look at the extraordinary paintings on either side of us as we ascended to the second floor, _"...because...there is no way that this is really happening..."_

Jasper and I had spoken very little during our small venture back to his apartment, and I had become instantly awestricken once I realized that he was, in fact, taking me back to his place, trusting me implicitly even though it had gone against his better judgment back at the bar.

The jingling of keys brought me back to reality as Jasper unlocked his door and allowed me to enter ahead of him, every one of my senses committing to memory the way his black furniture was arranged inside the living room, the fresh linen and leather scent that wafted into my nostrils, and the overall feeling of safety that became me upon politely stepping inside.

"I'm sorry if you were wanting to go somewhere else..." Jasper's accented voice reached my ears as he stripped off of his coat and hung it up on the wooden rack beside us, allowing me an even better view of his lean build and strong stature as he shifted his weight on his feet whilst regarding me, his tone evidently uncomfortable and troubled about something.

"...if you wanted to go to a club or somewhere like that, you can...you do not have to stay here," Jasper finished explaining the reason for his discomfort or worry, his words bringing an effortless smirk to my face as I closed the distance between us, my movements smooth and sure, my conscious uncaring of the fact that I could lose my job over this.

Slowly, I reached both of my hands towards Jasper's breathtaking face, my eyes watching his every expression, my lips positively dying to feel his own, but my attempts were cut short as Jasper visibly flinched away from me, his hands curled into fists at his sides as he hurriedly turned away from me and towards his bright kitchen.

"Would you like something to drink, Eduard? Gin...or more vodka perhaps...?" Jasper tried to distract me with his offering of alcohol, but I would have no more of his dodging; he had me too entranced to even think about much of anything else at this point and I wordlessly stepped up behind him in his kitchen.

Carefully, with lingering touches that let Jasper slowly but surely get used to me, I pressed the front of my body against the back, of his feeling him initially tense up as a small gasp escaped him, before I placed my hands on his chest, effectively holding him to me.

I breathed in Jasper's intoxicating scent of snow-kissed cinnamon as I massaged Jasper's chest with my fingers, delighting in how I was able to feel him gradually release his tension until he tipped his head to a side in relaxation, his back and shoulders resting against my chest for support while I worked over his tight muscles.

"...mmn...that feels good..." Jasper whispered to me as I moved my hands to his shoulders, gripping and squeezing at the broad muscles there until I heard Jasper groan low in his throat in appreciation, reclining even more of his slender frame against my own.

"...see...why would I want to go anywhere else...when I could be right here...with you," I purred the truthful words against the side of Jasper's neck, feeling his delicious body shiver underneath my hands as I dug my thumbs into his shoulder blades, massaging large circles into his back that continued to pull noise after mind-altering noise from him.

"..Eduard...ooh...wait..." Jasper murmured a bit brokenly, as if he had not really wanted to say what he had, as the beautiful Russian before me began to slightly pull away from my touches, "...you should know...the last man who tried to touch me, I broke his fingers."

My usually precise, sharp mind having already been made radically numb to such notions of opposition, I used my hold on his shoulders to turn Jasper around so that he would face me, forever loving his sky-blue eyes that peered so readily into my own as I savored how intimately close he was letting me be with him right now.

"...you wouldn't hurt me...would you, Jascha...?" I spoke quietly, cognizant of just how delicate this situation was, as I slid my hands from Jasper's shoulders to either side of his face, trying again what I had attempted to do whence he had turned away from me.

I watched, my gaze unwavering as it was wholly captivated, as Jasper's eyes softly closed in remarkable peace once I held his perfectly shaped jaw inside my hands, my palms cradling his face affectionately and I knew I had the answer to my question.

Feeling emboldened, quite possibly like this was the first, real thing I had ever done in my fucking life, I brought us even closer together until I could feel Jasper's warm breath ghosting over me, and then gently pressed my lips to his, connecting us at last.

I sighed against his precious, powder-soft lips; relief, purpose, and staggering amounts of life positively flowing through me the moment I felt Jasper relax into our kiss, accepting me completely as he moved his lips along with mine.

Brilliant waves of consuming euphoria began claiming me at once, making my mind flash with fleeting, desperate thoughts of how I wished that Jasper belonged only to me, how I wanted these luscious lips to be mine to kiss as I pleased, as I parted Jasper's lips with my own and tentatively slid my tongue inside his warm cavern.

"...mmn..." Jasper hummed amiably against my mouth, our kiss being unbelievably gentle and mindful of one another, as if we thought that the other man might simply disappear or that this whole exchange was only a wonderful dream, as the knowledge suddenly struck me that I loved his taste of mild spices with a hint of sweet camomile.

I purred softly the moment I felt Jasper's hands at my back, clutching onto the fabric of my jacket as if silently pleading for me not to stop my careful ministrations with him, as I languidly stroked his velvet-soft tongue with my own, taking my time in bringing him subtle, comforting hints of pleasure as I relished in how his grip on my clothes became tighter as a result.

Jasper's satin lips closed around my tongue, suckling at the tip as I groaned at the absolutely soul-clenching sensations his blissful torture brought me, his honey-colored curls tickling my fingertips before I raised my hands even further into his hair, taking a hold of his textured mane as our kisses became much more intense, much more satisfying and brimming with red-hot fire to be felt.

My stunning Russian growled into my mouth upon having his hair pulled, and I felt his growing passion course through my every fiber with commanding force, our lips pressing together once more before Jasper suddenly detached himself from me with a step backwards, his eyes lowered as he blew out the remainder of his air.

"...what's wrong?" I asked, only able to remember to add my fake accent on the second word as I had clearly forgotten such trivial things in the midst of so much undaunted perfection, so much trapped, ravenous passion inside him that I wanted so badly to discover...even if it killed me.

I watched as Jasper brought a hand to his hair and tucked a few, longer curls behind his ear, the whole habitual gesture being completely endearing to me, as Jasper first cleared his throat before speaking.

"I um..." Jasper hesitated, seeming to be searching for the right words to say, the right emotions to sort through within himself, and I found myself sympathizing for him and his obvious lack of experience of intimacy as I clung to each and every one of his words to me, "...it's just been a long time since anyone has kissed me like that, you know..."

My heart melted, my soul soared, my world brightened as I stood there opposite of the most beautiful, charming man I had ever met inside of his plainly furnished apartment in Nizhny Novgorod.

"Jascha..." I began, words of consolation hot of my tongue as I took a step towards him, but any words I had been about to say were smoothly cut off as Jasper gingerly pressed the length of his toned, extraordinary body against my own, meeting me half way as he openly welcomed my advances and sought out my touch.

"...let us go to bed, da?" Jasper spoke quietly, his sapphire orbs lifting up to read my features as he gently touched his fingers along my covered forearms, his thighs and abdomen just barely pressing against my own as he and I remained sinfully close to one another.

"...not for what you are thinking, Eduard..." Jasper explained with a tilt of his angelic, blonde head, having mistook my silence in which I genuinely drowned in his affection and intoxicating aura that made the rest of the world crumble away, as he continued, "...I didn't invite you here for that...just sleep..."

"I'd love to," I provided easily, smiling at the way Jasper offered me a small smirk as well, seemingly pleased that I had agreed to his request that had honestly made my chest swell with growing pride and humility that someone as enchanting yet secluded as him would ask me to do these things with him.

"_...I'd be crazy not to..."_ I mentally reminded myself as I loyally followed Jasper out of his kitchen and down the short corridor to the back rooms of his apartment.

My fingers flexed automatically at my sides upon seeing his pristine, blue and white-designed bed and sophisticated bedroom, my nerves trying to re-establish themselves within me as I noticed the way Jasper sat down on his bed so he may remove his heavy boots.

"_I have him...I really have him...all to myself...he trusts me so much...it's unreal..."_ my thoughts were solemn inside my mind, sobering, as I padded over to the small, white couch that was located at the foot of his bed, stripping my clothes and laying them out there as Jasper stood up from sitting on his bed.

"I'll be right back...I'm just going to shut off all the lights," Jasper said to me as he walked out of his bedroom, still fully clothed save for his shoes, as I let my mind turn over such information as I crawled on top of his immaculately pliant mattress and slipped underneath the patterned duvet.

True to his word, as soon as I heard a few light switches get flicked off, rendering the entire apartment practically coal-black where even shapes of furniture were no longer visible, Jasper returned to the bedroom and began lifting his long-sleeved shirt over his head.

"Jascha..." I cooed his name, knowing that I was pressing my luck with such a bold move as I stretched an arm forward and clicked on the small lamp that sat on his bedside table, offering a subtle yellow glow to streak across the darkened room so I may see him.

That which I saw made my lips part and my tired eyes widened in shock.

Jasper froze for a moment upon discovering that I was now looking at all of him, his hands inching his black jeans slowly down his narrow hips as my eyes roamed over the many, significant tattoos and scars that his slender, athletic body carried.

The word 'Morozov' was tattooed in large, elegant writing across his abdomen, Russian phrases that I could not recognize littered his sculpt arms, and two, differing snowflakes decorated each side of his broad chest.

Jasper lowered his cobalt eyes from mine, thoughtfully licking his tempting lips as he finished stepping out of his pants, leaving him clad in only his black boxer briefs, as I watched him gather his discarded garments in his arms before turning around to deposit them in a small, wicker hamper in the corner, revealing the tattoos that were inked along his back in the process.

A banner scrolled flowingly along the width of his shoulders, designed with a few, key Russian words that I might have been able to read in better light, as the majority of Jasper's back depicted the striking Saint Basil's Cathedral in a clean, colorless tattoo that left me quite speechless upon seeing so much detailed artwork on this man.

These tattoos had to have come from years of being a high-ranking member within the Morozov Faction, him having stood the test of time within such a scrutinizing environment, and they had inked him accordingly.

Jasper's snowflakes...had meant that he had spent time in Russian prisons prior to this.

Jasper sighed sorrowfully through his nose as he stood back up to his full height, his back still to me, as he blatantly stalled before facing me, and I could feel his self-consciousness and possible shame about his tattoos, and I felt my initial shock upon seeing them leave me in an instant, allowing me to recall just how vastly I was falling for him regardless.

"Come here..." I spoke tenderly to the sullen man before me, watching through the glow of the lamp as Jasper finally turned around in his spot, casting his hopeful eyes my way for a solid moment, before obediently padding across the room towards the bed.

I smiled softly, my eyes drinking in the long lines of expertly crafted muscle and sinew that moved over one another as he walked the short distance to me with almost god-like grace, his strong frame only accentuated all the more by the expansive tattoos that were etched into his creamy, alabaster skin, as I watched as Jasper crawled into the bed next to me, settling underneath his thick blankets and smooth sheets as well.

Lying on our sides, facing each other, I grinned at the way Jasper closed his eyes in utmost serenity whilst I brushed a few of his curls away from his brow, my fingers merely ghosting across his chiseled features, and I savored how such a troubled, dangerous man was able to draw so much peace from me like this.

The apartment was quiet, the bedroom even more so, as I relaxed my muscles against the cloud-like bumps and grooves of the mattress and blankets that cradled our forms, my soul in genuine peace for the first time in what felt like ages, and I found myself breathing easier the moment I felt Jasper rest his hand along my chest.

"...dobroy nochi, Eduard," Jasper whispered 'good night' to me in his native language, his eyes still closed peacefully as his blonde locks were splayed beautifully across his white pillows, his hand warm and comforting against my skin as I briefly considered the idea that he needed to touch me like this...to make sure that he was not alone anymore.

"_I'll make sure he's not alone anymore...I want to be with him...always,"_ I mentally concluded as I licked the roof of my mouth before speaking to my lovely Russian angel sleeping right before my eyes, like a small miracle meant for only me to witness.

"Good night, Jascha..."

_Author's Note: _Hopefully by now, we all understand that I am using titles and crap from Alice in Wonderland. If you can think of any other awesome titles for me to use later, PLEASE tell me in a review or message because...yeah, I need them lol. XD Cheers!


	5. Up is Down and Down is Up

**Chapter Five**

**Up is Down and Down is Up**

_Edward's POV_

The next morning...

My senses stirred, becoming aware of my unfamiliar but peaceful surroundings, as I slowly opened my eyes and breathed in a large amount of air to fill my lungs and clear my mind.

There, lying on his stomach next to me, was Jasper...still sleeping with his messy head nestled adorably amongst his pillows with his arms stretched out underneath them.

I narrowed my eyes as a smirk curved my lips at the sight of so much effortless appeal, such flawless attraction emanating from him even as he continued sleeping beside me, and I had to touch him again.

The blue and white-designed comforter, now hanging loosely around my waist, was draped haphazardly across the middle of Jasper's back, leaving about half of his extraordinary Cathedral tattoo open to my wandering, admiring eyes.

In the brilliance of the white daylight peeking in from outside, I was able to clearly read the words that were included inside the banner that twisted and turned elegantly across Jasper's shoulders, as I leaned in close to the slumbering Russian.

"...honor..."I read aloud quietly as I let a few of my fingers trace over the foreign language decorating my blonde angel's back and shoulders, feeling his smooth skin move slightly with his breathing underneath my fingertips as I continued to the other side, "...sacrifice...family..."

My mind stuttered for a moment, having just read over the three, simple words that were etched darkly along the width of Jasper's shoulders, as I took a solid second to digest their Faction-related meaning and all the things that they meant for Jasper.

"_...never dishonor the Morozov Faction...sacrifice everything for the Morozov Faction, even if that means your life...they are your family,"_ I surmised just enough to make my heart clench painfully inside my chest, realizing on a much more personal level than just reading over files and information...that Jasper was not to have a life of his own...that he was supposed to dedicate everything he did to the Faction.

"_...to hell with that...to hell with all of that...he will have a life of his own...a happy one...with me,"_ my thoughts, being surrealistically clear and concise for this early morning hour struck me heavily, but my internal musings were cut short as my full attention was captured the instant Jasper began rousing from his sleep, his head turning away from me as he made a little whine in his throat.

I smiled as I carefully brought my hands to his sides, and then settled my chest on top of his back, feeling the expanse of hard muscle encased in satin skin pressed against me in the most fulfilling of ways.

"Mmn..." Jasper voiced as I looked down at his profile and noticed that he was smirking, his eyes still closed as I pressed my lips and nose to the back of his neck, inhaling him deeply before placing slow, sensual kisses to his curly, blonde hair.

"...good morning..." Jasper said tiredly but happily as he savored my candy-sweet kisses to his neck and unruly locks of hair, my hands still holding him gently, anchoring him to me as I felt him stretch his slender body, loving my touches and seeking more of them out.

"Good morning," I blurted out, my words having no added accent whatsoever and I immediately felt Jasper stiffen inside my embrace, my eyes quickly scanning over his features and noticing the way his sapphire-colored eyes were wide with confusion.

Suddenly, Jasper was trying to tear himself away from me, trying to scramble out from underneath me, but I held fast onto his arms as I pinned him down to the mattress, having to climb a little more on top of him so I would have enough leverage, words of consolation pouring out of my mouth to him as I felt my whole world start to rattle uncontrollably...and I was instantly terrified that I was going to lose him.

"Wait, wait...Jascha...please let me explain..." I panted out, Jasper breathing heavily below me as his cobalt eyes were glaring hard at his bedside table, anything to avoid paying me attention, as I continued, "...yes...yes, I am American...I only lied because I wanted to be close to you."

"Why?" Jasper growled angrily, giving his arms another harsh but fruitless tug against my hold on him, "...ugh, just get off me and get out...! I never want to see you again! Get out!"

"No...not until you understand..." I countered, before quickly taking my weight off of him and then using my hold on Jasper to flip him around so that he would finally face me, admittedly using some of my FBI training to execute such a maneuver as Jasper bounced a few times on top of his mattress.

I pulled Jasper's wrists above his head, pinning them down against the pillows there, as I straddled his legs once more, the duvet having twisted around both of us a number of times, but I paid such information little mind whilst I regarded Jasper's heated glare with a pleading one of my own.

"Jascha..." I cooed my angel's name, watching as Jasper, divine in my eyes as his golden locks were fanned out across his pillows and just barely touched his heavenly face, closed his eyes and defiantly turned his head away from me.

I utilized the opportunity of Jasper not being able to see what I was doing to duck my head down towards his upturned cheek.

Jasper shivered as I lightly ran my lips over his high cheekbone, pressing cotton-soft kisses where I pleased as I settled more of my body on top of his own, able to feel his resistance lessening against my possessive hold on him as I brought my lips to his ear and slowly brought out my tongue so I could tease the outer shell.

Jasper's gasp brought a small smile to my features, as I could feel his cock hardening against my thigh, prompting me to kiss and lick his ear once more as I applied a bit more pressure to his arousal, the air inside the quaint bedroom becoming unfathomably electric, tangy with current and emotions and puzzlement where the only thing he and I could both do safely was to _feel_.

However, the moment Jasper groaned softly, I was lost, as I released his wrists from my hands so that I may take hold of his beautiful face, slamming my lips to his, uncaring of whatever consequences might follow as I purged all of my accumulated yearnings for solely this man to be in my life with his sweet mouth crushed against mine.

Jasper struggled at first, wanting to reject me, but gradually gave himself into my crippling need for him, my own personal passion for him having become far too engrossing to ignore for a moment longer as I ground my rigid member into his own, making the both of us groan wantonly into our kiss that I could not help but thank God that he was reciprocating.

"But...but you..." Jasper tried to voice to me in between our furious kisses, his hands squeezing at either of my biceps pillared down on the bed at his waist, before I cut off his attempt at speaking by making him groan loudly this time with another blood-igniting thrust of my hips against his, making him feel every, hard inch of me and just how much I wanted him.

The sleek fabric of our boxers only added to the addictive smoothness in which I ground my throbbing length over and over into his own, delighting each time I was able to make him clutch onto me tighter, voice his pleasure even louder, as Jasper broke off our increasingly ravenous kisses so that he may toss his curly head back against his pillows.

"...Eduard...haa...keep going...mmn...I'm so close..." Jasper moaned the sensual words to me, his lustful pleas practically making up my whole reality as I moved my lips to the side of his neck, licking and biting at his sensitive skin there, before a low, feral growl escaped me upon feeling Jasper sensuously scratch his nails down my back, bringing me awe-inspiring hints of pain to be savored as I could literally feel the way he wanted us connected, wanted me.

The both of us moving fluidly, beautifully frantically against one another in our search for wonderful ecstasy, I could feel our symmetrical need to simultaneously solidify our indisputable craving for one another, I could feel the raw heat that was riddling through Jasper because of me...and it was absolutely intoxicating; I had never experienced anything so pure than intimacy with this man.

I slid a hand down the length of Jasper's immaculate, tattooed body until I seized one of his hipbones, loving the way I was able to feel Jasper spread his legs a little wider for me as I continued to dig my pulsating cock into his own, our actions stimulating both of our members from base to tip in a dazzling euphoria that I could barely wrap my head around, as I felt my lower abdomen coil even tighter with the urgent need to experience relief at last.

"Jascha...come with me, sweetheart...I want to see you come...now..." I breathed, my words ragged with unbelievable desire for this man beneath me, as I watched as Jasper brought his hands above his head once more, gripping and pawing at the pillows and headboard beyond them, as he squeezed his eyes shut tight, stretching his body taut underneath my own, while he battled with his oncoming orgasm right before my eyes.

"...ahh...haa...Eduard...I...ohh...coming, Eduard...I'm coming...!" Jasper's passionate cries sang through his ruby-red lips as I felt his toned stomach flex against my own before suddenly erupting with his warm, creamy essence that felt too wonderful for words against my own moving cock, my eyes zeroed in on the way my Russian's lovely face looked whilst in the throes of his ultimate pleasure, and it was more than enough to push me over my own vastly disappearing edge.

"Jascha...baby...Goddamn...you feel so fucking good...mmn..." I groaned the words to the blonde-haired Faction member beneath me as I allowed myself one, two, three more thrusts before feeling my own release tear through my every fiber with positively maddening bliss, such powerful sensations I had never felt before that made my skin and soul feel as if they might float away from my body.

Elated euphoria and sated wonderment became me in an instant, as I carefully lowered myself down on top of the gorgeous Russian male, my eyes never leaving his face as I searched every inch of his expression for any signs of regret over what he and I had just done.

To my infinite relief, I saw none, only wholesome contentedness framing the features of my blonde-haired angel.

I rested my chin on the flat, hard planes of his chest, my half-lidded eyes locked lovingly onto his features, memorizing even more of his relaxed tranquility, absolutely stunning for me to behold so closely, and I felt no rush to move away from being just like this with him...

"Now that I think about it...I should have known that you were not from Ukraine..." Jasper began speaking, his eyes still closed as he admitted his recollection to me, all as he let the most heart-stopping smile curve his lips whilst speaking, "...your Russian was not that good..."

My breathing stopped for a moment upon seeing such ethereal, blinding beauty, my chin lifting up from Jasper's chest, which gained his attention as he opened his calmed, cobalt eyes to seek me out.

"...my God...do that again, baby...please..."I cooed out to my lover, seeing him quirk up an eyebrow in bafflement for a moment before he replied.

"Do what...say that your Russian was bad?" Jasper replied smartly, still managing to please me with his good-natured jab, as I smiled before clarifying.

"Let me see you smile again, Jascha..." I whispered as I shifted my weight off of him, allowing me to peer directly into his porcelain features that I could not help but bring a gentle hand to the side of his face, needing to physically touch such magnificence presented only for me.

Leaning into my touch, Jasper's cheek resting against my palm, he smiled once more, granting my wish and succeeding once again in taking my breath away.

"Jesus..." I murmured mindlessly, rubbing the pad of my thumb across his cheekbone as Jasper let his brilliant smile fade into a softer one directed my way, the unbelievably attractive dimples still present in either of his cheeks, "...you're so beautiful...so fucking beautiful, Jascha..."

Jasper tentatively let one set of his fingers rest along my wrist, as he first blinked his eyes down before meeting my gaze once again.

"I uh...I still don't know how I feel about you, Eduard...but..." Jasper briefly left his impossibly important words hanging in the air above us as he ran the tip of his pink tongue over his full, bottom lip, seeming to need to gather his thoughts once more before finishing, "...I suppose if...you do not care where I am from...maybe...I should not care where you come from either...even if it is America..."

I laughed softly at the last of Jasper's words, my whole self feeling as if I had just been given a second chance at something amazing, perhaps it was life...as I brought my smiling lips to Jasper's forehead and pressed a chaste kiss to the smooth skin there in between a few of his shorter curls.

"Thank you..." I whispered the only words I could think of down to my Russian, watching as Jasper peered those time-stopping blue eyes of his up into my own, another smirk pulling at his cherry blossom lips that I simply had to kiss in gratitude.

The feel of his exquisite mouth against my own felt like catching a glimpse into heaven, true peace as a human being, as there was nothing to prove with him this time around, no haze of carnal need or blind ambition...just...me and Jasper genuinely loving being like this with each another.

"Meet me at Udachi tomorrow...so we can talk...?" Jasper posed the request upon breaking off our simple yet significant kiss, his words caressing over me just as much as his precious lips had, as I held his gaze for a moment, our noses touching affectionately all the while.

"Of course I will, Jascha...of course I will..." my words trailed off as I kissed his lips once more, this time making the sweet Russian male beneath me purr against my determined, pursuing mouth as he let his hands slide down my back.

"But...Eduard..."Jasper spoke in between our increasing, butterfly kisses, his fingers tickling at my sides as he trailed them back up to my arms, taking a firm hold of me as he captured my bottom lip inside his mouth, nipping playfully at my sensitive flesh before releasing it so he may speak again, "...be sure to use your accent there...just in case, da?"

I smirked knowingly at the breathtaking blonde holding onto me so dearly, speaking to me so tenderly, all while gracing me with his angelic smile that easily held such impact to render me nearly thoughtless with admiration, and my mind's musings reached me first before my capability of forming a reply.

"_Christ...I was right...I am falling in love with him...I...had only thought it was possible before, but now...now, I am certain...I love him...I love him..."_ my thoughts spoke crystal-clearly to me, some of which I knew I could not hide from displaying in my weighted gaze towards him, Jasper's fingers never stopping in their endless coasting back and forth along my sides as he patiently awaited my answer.

I licked my lips, gazing at Jasper closely as if seeing his blonde locks and perfect features for the first time, as I uttered one, single reply to him, my brain still quite unable to catch back up to reality from everything that had happened...what was still happening to me right this moment, as those three words still replayed over and over inside my mind, begging me to voice them out loud to him.

"Da," I agreed to Jasper's reasonable suggestion, finding it rather uplifting that he had found it in himself to worry about the possible outcome should someone else have heard me speaking with my American accent inside the bar, and I responded to such a touching revelation with another heart-felt kiss to his life-changing lips.

_Author's Note:_ Ku ku ku...ready yourselves for the first of my crazy-ass twists! All that and more coming up next!


	6. When the Flowers Stop Singing

**Chapter Six**

**When the Flowers Stop Singing**

_Edward's POV_

The next day, at the Oktyabrskaya Hotel...

I walked inside the elegantly designed foyer with my thoughts and recollections of Jasper beaming vividly inside my mind, his jubilant smile and velvet-smooth voice replaying over and over to me, reminding me of how happy I truly felt when I was with him as I navigated through the modest groups of Russian-speaking customers.

I had spent the day after waking up Jasper's apartment merely perusing around Nizhny Novgorod, listening to a few more dialects of the Russian language and simply just remembering my personal, blonde-haired angel located not too far from where I had ventured.

I had checked in with the other agents that evening, having lied to them about my broken audio receiver just as I had planned it the night before, and they had believed every word that had come out of my mouth.

This evening, however, as I reached my hand forward and grasped the golden doorknob of our appointed suite, I could feel that something was not right.

As soon as I opened the door, my vision was met with all of the agents strapping on their heavy, Kevlar vests, followed by their blue, FBI winter coats, all of them stone-faced and barely speaking amongst each other.

"What's going on?" I asked at once, stepping further inside the room as I caught Sam Uley's pointed gaze as he chambered a round in his standard-issued Glock Model twenty-three before placing the firearm inside his black leather holster along his hip.

"It's been confirmed that the members of the Morozov Faction are at the Udachi Bar again. They're planning to send a hell of a lot of money and weapons to anti-America groups overseas. We're moving in now, so get ready," Agent Uley informed me curtly, his knack for getting straight to the point nearly hitting me straight through my chest, knocking the marrow right out of my bones, and threatening to make me collapse right where I stood as I processed such detrimental information.

"_What? Since when...when was this confirmed...holy fucking hell...Jasper's in there right now!"_ I mentally hollered, my eyes widening in horrifying revelation, my conscious completely rejecting all else attempting to reach me, as someone roughly shoved a Kevlar vest into my arms.

The next few minutes were a kaleidoscopic blur of sharply spoken orders and speeding cars, where the team of FBI agents and I were quickly driven the short distance to the smoky, quaint bar where I had first seen Jasper, all of them stating in hurried voices which positions around the establishment they would take.

I said nothing, even as someone snapped their fingers in my face and told me to 'get it in gear.'

"...wait...wait; we don't have to do this...!"I blurted out mindlessly upon being practically yanked out of the vehicle and made to march towards the door where all of us huddled in such a way where our formation could be executed with the most efficiency, our firearms in our lowered hands as we waited for the countdown to finish before storming inside.

3...

2...

1...

My words of opposition fell on deaf ears, and, before I could fully register what was happening, we were bursting through the front door of Udachi, startling the few, aged patrons as the rest of the agents began hollering commands repeatedly, all of us shuffling seamlessly over towards the occupied table at the back.

My green eyes locked onto vibrant blue ones that had looked pleasantly surprised to see me, but then transformed into punishingly cold as Jasper glared blankly at my face.

"Hands in the air! Hands in the fucking air! I said get your fucking hands where I can see them!" the agents shouted in turns towards the three, Russian men who had instantly taken notice of our pointed guns and FBI attire as they all had stood up from their chairs and reached into their pockets.

Emmett scowled at the FBI agent nearest him as he quickly retrieved two nine millimeter pistols from the back of his pants, pointing them out wide at either of his sides, as he flashed his wild stare from person to person, seeing which one of us would move towards him first.

My eyes snapped from Emmett's hulking, defensive frame clad in is black leather jacket and jeans, to Aro beside him, his ghost-white features appearing amused at the situation as as he leaned in ever-so slightly towards his other Faction member currently guarding him as well.

My hold on my gun shivered for an indisputable moment as I shifted my now crystal-clear gaze to Jasper, seeing his stoney, unreadable stare directed to no one else but me, right in my eyes as he held the expression of a man largely betrayed, a man with nothing left to lose where all he would have to do was pull the trigger fitted so snugly behind the crook of his index finger.

Jasper's gleaming Browning HP handgun was deadly still in his grip as he continued aiming his weapon at my throat, my own firearm being clutched in both of my hands as I had it merely pointed in Jasper's general direction, our eyes boring into each other even though they spoke volumes of differing emotions.

I saw nothing but icy hatred; the pure, raw energy he was putting into absolutely despising me in this moment was chilling, and I knew that I barely even deserved to look upon his beautiful face right now as I held his expressionless, half-lidded gaze with my own.

I knew he could sense my distress, my guilt, but I also knew that it would do nothing to compensate for the fact that I was an FBI agent, here in Russian along with a team, to bring him and his Faction to justice.

My eyes flickered to Aro's softly grinning features as they neared Jasper's cheek, Aro touching his lips to the outer shell of Jasper's highly-receptive ear as the older gentleman whispered something to him, making sure to brush his lips across Jasper's curly hair in the process.

My grip tightened on my black, polished handgun in immeasurable discomfort, my eyes narrowing at the way Jasper moved his tongue around the inside of his mouth, his action causing Aro to smile even more as he backed away from the blonde-haired Russian, and before any of us agents realized it, Emmett and Jasper both lowered their firearms.

My team moved in immediately, but I moved behind Jasper faster, not wanting anyone else to touch him except for me.

Voices were still speaking and giving orders, but I continued to hear nothing, all of my senses focused on the alluring, enraged angel standing a few inches in front of me, his back to me as I reached around his body and took a hold of the barrel of his handgun.

"...I'm sorry...I'm..."I whispered quietly for no one else to hear except Jasper, as I routinely stowed his handgun into a separate holster I had on me before setting my own gun aside.

Jasper stayed painfully silent, making even more of my shattered heart ache in remorse over the situation, as I seized either of his hands and brought them behind his back, quiet words of woe still falling from my lips, as I latched a pair of handcuffs around either of his wrists, greedily savoring the feel of his smooth skin against my fingers for a breadth of a second.

I licked my drying lips, my throat feeling unbearably constricted, my heart even more so inside my burning chest, as I placed both of my hands on Jasper's shoulders and turned him around, Emmett already being escorted out of the bar in my peripheral vision.

"Jascha..." I began, my voice strained and pleading as I spoke tenderly to his ungodly perfect and attractive man within my grasp, needing for him to understand that I had not meant to trick him...I was falling in love with him; but any words that were spinning ruthlessly inside my brain, tingling on my tongue to say to him, were cut off in an instant as Jasper interrupted, his voice kept low and dangerous.

"It's _Jasper_..." the blonde-haired Russian corrected me coldly, before tilting his curly head to a side and spitting on the dark wooden floor next to us, "...you filthy American dog..."

_Author's Note:_ Oh no...right? Ha! God, this story is just...taking over my life lol. Alright not really, but whatever – you all know what I mean. Cheers and thanks. XD


	7. And They All Came Tumbling After

**Chapter Seven**

**And They All Came Tumbling After**

_Edward's POV_

Four days later, at the FBI Headquarters in Washington D.C...

"He hasn't said a thing except for profanities in Russian...that and the occasional light for another cigarette..." Assistant Director Carlisle Cullen spoke to me sternly through a bit of a sigh, his hands folded cordially behind his back as I stood at his side, peering through the two-way mirror into the next room, where Jasper was seated in the single chair, his hands cuffed together in his lap.

I remained silent, both of us just watching as the blonde-haired Russian lifted both of his bound hands to his mouth and took another long drag from the cigarette burning in between two of his fingers, his gorgeous eyes uncaring and unfocused as they remained lowered.

"Let me talk to him, sir..."I requested, turning sharply towards my older superior who regarded me professionally, peering his forever calculating eyes directly into my own, as he weighed my words.

"Very well, Masen. You have five minutes," Cullen agreed as he stepped aside and allowed me to pass by him so I may enter through the dark-colored door to Jasper's interrogation room.

My breathing felt fleeting inside my lungs, my palms a bit moist, as I urgently reigned in my churning nerves so that I may have some kind of composure before facing Jasper once more, having barely seen him since our arrival in the Unites States.

I took a deep breath as I let myself into the bright room, softly closing the door behind me.

I could feel his eyes on me in an instant, damn near penetrating deep within me from their harnessed intensity, as I turned back towards him and began slowly padding over to where he sat.

Jasper narrowed his cobalt eyes as I boldly approached him, his hands hiding most of his face for a moment while he sucked more smoke into his lungs, letting a few wisps of the curling, grey smoke just about escape his mouth before inhaling it all and then blowing a steady stream out from in between his luscious, petal-soft lips.

I gulped at Jasper's effortless sensuality, the effect of it being practically mind-warping to me even now whilst we were inside my strict place of work, as I stood directly in front of his spread legs and seemingly bored stare.

"...I really am sorry about all of this...I wish...I just wish everything was different," I began lamenting to the seated Russian before me as I crouched down so that I could be a little more at eye-level with him, my hands folding together on top of my thighs as I unconsciously tried to present myself as less of a threat to him as possible.

Jasper let his finished cigarette drop to the polished, tiled floor, before leaning forward in his chair so that he and I were closer to one another, my green eyes widening at once at the heart-stopping prospect of Jasper actually wishing for my company and desiring to be physically close to me.

"...I know what you mean," Jasper remarked dryly, his thickly accented voice still hitting me squarely in my chest, taking a hold of everything inside of me with its somber smoothness that spoke to me of his admittedly appealing foreign heritage, as he cast his startling sapphire gaze down into my own.

Being this close to Jasper again was mesmerizing, my sense of smell able to pick up faint traces of his natural cinnamon zest, and I immediately recognized that I craved more of it...I craved to be rid of even the smallest of space between us, because I craved _him_.

Suddenly, without truly thinking my actions through, I seized Jasper's hands inside my own and hoisted him up from his chair whilst I stood to my full height, registering his shock only for a fraction of a second, while I pressed our bodies completely together, feeling his fingers press into my stomach before they roughly gripped at the fabric of my black suit jacket.

I lifted my hands to his face, my eyes tracing lovingly over each of his porcelain features that I had longed to touch for days now, before I slammed my lips against his own, claiming him forcefully as a man made desperate and starving would, and I felt all of my internal strife and struggling vastly disappear from within me.

Jasper hummed into our satisfyingly rushed, fire-laden kiss, him being unable to deny our resilient attraction to one another as his fingers latched onto the front of my jacket, pulling me even harder against him, before the both of us tore our lips away from each other, the knowledge that we could be watched weighing heavily inside our minds in spite of the way I fearlessly kept the Russian terrorist close to me.

"Jasper, you need to say something to the agents here...anything that would help us in our investigation...or they're going to send you to a federal prison...don't you understand...?" I whispered to my own personal angel, my hands still cradling either side of his jaw as I urged him to maintain eye contact with me, needing for him to comprehend just how serious of a situation this was for both him and me.

Jasper licked at his alluring lips in thought, his ocean-blue eyes never drifting away from my heated gaze, as he obviously processed what I had just informed him, but then sighed broodingly as he began leaning away from my hands and form.

"I know this...but..." Jasper began softly, for only me to hear and not anyone on the other side of the glass behind me, as I felt his fingers loosen in their clinging hold on me, as he steeled his jaw and lifted his chin, "...I cannot disobey my family."

"_...family...the Faction..."_ the significant revelation passed through my brain, the meaning of which making my own features harden a bit as I understood exactly what Jasper was telling me.

He would rather reside in prison, take whatever form of torture we could dole out, than betray those who were in that terrorist group with him.

It sickened me to think that just because that bastard Aro told this beautiful man to do something, no matter what it was and even if it knowingly endangered his life, Jasper would do it.

I swallowed down some spit that had collected at the back of my throat, my eyebrows knitting together as my mind's eye vividly recalled Jasper's tattoos, all of them now hidden from me as he and I stood so achingly close together, but I could still recall every one of them that I had seen that one, perfect evening in Nizhny Novgorod.

"Jasper..." I began with careful words, words that I knew would reach passed his guarded barriers and speak directly to the values which he was gripping onto so tightly at this moment while speaking with me, "...I could be your family...me...not them...not anymore. Let me be the one to take care of you..."

The blue-eyed Russian visibly hesitated, his lips parted as he let his gaze search mine over and over again, trying to spot any ill-will or deceit, but finding absolutely no trace of the sort, and I knew I had just rendered him speechless with my proposition.

I slid my hands down either of his arms, feeling his whipcord muscles underneath his long-sleeved shirt, until I lightly closed my fingers around his own, our silence being of a whole, different nature than when I had first entered the room.

Now, the air currently surrounding him and me felt lighter, sparkling quietly with our whispers of iron-clad promises and meaningful looks that the other male simply adored, as I mindlessly caressed the tops of his shackled hands with my thumbs, holding his gaze for as long as he needed while I waited for my lovely Russian to speak once more.

"Edward..." Jasper began tentatively, using my real first name, I noticed, as he broke our connection by tearing his gaze away from me, slowly sliding his hands out of my own, as he continued his pain-riddled words, "...you don't know what you are asking...you don't know what you want. You need to...do what you think is right...and I will do the same."

My words of protest jumbled inside my head in an instant, my thoughts being wholly unable to comprehend the extent of Jasper's reluctant worry about us together as well as his steadfast determination to see his prison sentence through - his words truly telling me that my being away from him would be better for me and my career, and I hastily opened my mouth to speak my opposition to such critical ideas.

I needed for him to know that, right now as I looked upon his breathtaking features and felt his warmth and could still taste his sweet taste on my lips, my job at this place meant nothing, absolutely nothing to me in comparison to knowing him.

"Masen...your time is up," spoke a monotonous voice from the door I had not realized had been opened, as I only briefly flashed my eyes away from Jasper's silently troubled gaze and towards said direction, seeing the face of an unknown agent dressed in a plain blue suit.

I nodded curtly at the agent before peering my emerald orbs back into the wondrous haven of Jasper's cool, cobalt gaze, my features stern even though my eyes remained soft towards solely him, as I spoke to him once more before taking my leave.

"This isn't over..."

And with my declaration left curiously but subliminally vague, filling the otherwise silent room and hopefully Jasper's thoughts, I forced myself to turn away from the blonde-haired Russian and walk towards the waiting agent still holding the door open.

"_Damnit...I was close...so fucking close to telling him...I don't know what the hell I'm waiting for..."_ my thoughts raced angrily inside my mind, reprimanding me of sorts as I felt my heart grow heavier and more fragile with every step I took that separated my Jasper and I, and I could feel something shift within myself as I seamlessly made a decision right then and there, _"...I can't fucking take it anymore...to hell with everything...the next time I see him, I'm going to tell him exactly how I feel about him...all of it...and then...I just might have to do something crazy..."_

_Author's Note:_ I would have had this up yesterday (Saturday), but a friend and I went to a club and got pretty drunk. These things happen lol. BUT HERE it is, and the next chapter is on the way! Please continue to leave your comments because I truly do appreciate all of your opinions and thoughts about my little story here. XD


	8. Beautiful Chaos

**Chapter Eight**

**Beautiful Chaos**

_Edward's POV_

Thirty-one days later...

"I've been ordered to speak with the Russian inmate at once," I lied to the middle-aged armed guardsmen assigned to their posts at the forefront of the federal prison, me having just barely made it passed the front desk at reception where I had provided as little details as possible regarding my visit here.

These uniformed men, however, needed to hear something to justify letting me onto the prison grounds, my eyes and senses positively desperate to behold one, curly-headed Russian male with the gaze and smile of a heaven-sent deity.

Upon ending my statement to them, I deftly retrieved my FBI badge and photo ID from the inside of my black, pin-striped suit jacket, and showed them that I could definitely be here on legitimate business.

Such a lie it was, but they nodded in agreement just the same, the both of them looking a bit stunned that a fed was here alone to speak to one of the inmates, but I paid their would-be thoughts little mind as I strode passed them down the wide, white marble corridor towards the far end of the facility, where the fenced-in courtyard was on full display for regular observation through the doubled-paned glass doors.

According to the woman at the front desk, the prisoners were all outside for their recreational time right now.

My eyes were kept focused directly ahead of me as I strode confidently out of the impressive, main building and let myself into the expansive, grass and concrete-covered courtyard where the inmates were free to lift weights, play football and basketball, and just enjoy the outside air.

The crisp afternoon filled my lungs as I walked closer to the high-reaching fence, my sharp eyes scanning the crowds for any sign of my blonde-haired obsession, my thoughts racing but in fragmented bursts of information that switched back and forth from noticing things about my environment to recalling even the slightest details about my Jasper.

I had not seen him at all since that time in the interrogation room back at FBI Headquarters, and my heart, mind, and body had been screaming at me ever since to rectify that circumstance as soon as possible.

My days had been lifeless, my job unimportant in which the things that had used to make me nervous or excited would barely rouse my interest at all.

I needed Jasper, that much was blatantly clear to me.

I needed his quiet calm to keep me calm.

I needed his beauty to let me see other beauty.

I just needed him close to me, but I was wholly unwilling to leave it at just that once I actually had him.

I wanted all of him.

My life cried without him in it.

Suddenly snapping me out of my own reverie, my attention caught notice of a large gathering of inmates, most of them chanting and hollering wildly as they clearly gathered around some spectacle.

I recognized the sinking feeling in my gut – it was the same one that I had gotten in Nizhny Novgorod, right before my team of agents and I had burst in through the doors of the bar to capture Jasper.

Acting on impulse, I ran to the gated section on the fence located just a few more yards away from me, and jammed the key I had been given into the padlock, releasing the catch at once, before I rushed inside the concreted area where this was happening.

"Move out of the way! Out of the way now! Move!" I shouted above the continuous roar of the riled men, drawing my handgun from its holster on my hip as I pushed my way through the stocky, tightly-packed crowd, needing to see just what was taking place, tinges of fear beginning to grow inside of me the more I ventured forward.

Even before I had finished shoving my way through the many prisoners, I could see him...I could see my Jasper, clad in a fitting white tee-shirt with the top portion of his orange jumpsuit hanging defiantly down from his narrow waist, his pants baggy on him as the sleeves swayed around his legs with each movement he made.

My eyes widened, my body forgetting to move towards him, as I watched as he curved his bleeding lips into a feral, mocking smile, his profile to me as his chest heaved with his heavy intakes of air, before he had to quickly bring up his exposed, tattooed arms to block a punch coming from his opponent.

I let my shocked gaze expand so that I may see more of the man Jasper was fighting, and I instantly gulped in vicarious terror.

The man was huge, a walking tower of bulky muscle that surpassed even Emmett, as his giant arms swung and swung again towards the lithe, obviously faster-on-his-feet Russian.

In practiced, fluid motions, Jasper ducked out of the way of the humongous man's fists, finding an easy opening on his round body, before delivering his opponent an excruciating body-shot into his side that instantly made the crowd huff with either their praise or displeasure.

Using his opportunity of having his foe knocked off balance, the giant, older male currently clutching at his ribs on his right side now, Jasper swiftly delivered a fast hook to his chin before following up such a blow with striking the ax of his elbow of his opposite arm across the man's bearded jaw.

The man gargled blood, which the crowd obviously loved as my too-sensitive senses picked up several, adamant calls in Jasper's favor.

The ogre of a man brought a hand to his chin where blood poured down like a morbid waterfall, before abruptly thrusting all of his weight forward, tackling Jasper to the hard, unforgiving concrete within a blink of an eye.

"Jasper!" I called fruitlessly, the knowledge to go to him striking through my stalling brain once again, as I began pushing against the arms of the inmates until I reached the center clearing of the circle.

Pointing my gun to the sky, I fired off two rounds, quickly making most of the orange-clad men duck down, some of them even running away, as the noise vanished.

"Everyone turn the fuck around and leave this area right fucking now!" I ordered gruffly, darting my eyes left and right and then left again as I took notice of the increasing obedience to my instructions as the men began doing what I had said.

Satisfied with dispersing the mob, I pointed my Glock Model twenty-three handgun directly at the behemoth of a man that was still on top of Jasper, his gaze on me from over his meaty shoulder.

"Get the fuck off of him...NOW!" I hollered, unable to contain my anger any longer towards this man, as I watched as he lifted his staggering weight off of the man I loved before trotting away, making sure to narrow his hideous eyes at me all the while.

Jasper remained where he was on his back, his breathing still heavy and his eyes barely open.

Drops of bright, red blood dotted long his white shirt and I felt my heart miss a beat inside my chest as I looked upon him, unconsciously holding my breath until I heard him speak.

"Ed...Edward...?" Jasper breathed my name, disbelief present in his voice as he swallowed down some spit and, most likely, blood, and upon hearing him call out to me, I moved immediately.

I carefully seized his hands from his sides, and cautiously began helping him to stand up from the ground, my eyes taking in everything about his ruffled, admittedly strongly appealing appearance to the smears of blood that coated his lips and fingers.

"Yes, sweetheart...it's Edward...come with me," I whispered to my statuesque, oftentimes violent Russian, observing the way he was leaning over slightly even with the help of my hands holding onto his back and abdomen.

"What...what are you doing here...?" Jasper asked, placing a battered, red-tinged hand on my arm as he made to right himself before we started walking, the Russian finally lifting his golden, curly head so that his lovely blue eyes peered directly into my waiting green ones.

I smiled at his question, feeling my own happiness soar upon being able to touch him again, feel his breath against my skin, and have his addictive aura mix enticingly with my own.

"Not here...I'll answer all of your questions, but not here...now come on," I told him, before the two of us began navigating out of the fenced-in area and back towards the main building, Jasper still keeping his hand on my arm for support while we walked.

Jasper and I strode the distance of the courtyard in exhilarating silence, my own words and questions for him positively burning on my tongue, but I knew I had to wait until he and I could be alone, otherwise my true reason for being here would be blown wide open.

Just the same, it was damn near intoxicating being this close to him again, having his hands on me, knowing that he was trusting me, relying on me, and being so invitingly familiar with me after he had just engaged in a reckless, brutal fight with another inmate.

My soul flared wildly in uncontrollable pride with my knowledge that I had such privileges with this wonderful man that others simply did not, me being able to touch and speak to the blonde Russian as I pleased, whereas others would be met with violence upon the same encounter.

At my side, Jasper kept his gaze lowered, probably as to not draw too much attention to us or to make anyone who looked upon us think that I was making him walk with me; it was a subtle but clever cover for my steering him down the clean, polished corridor.

Then, having spotted the specific room I had seen on my way to meet Jasper, I suddenly shoved the fair-skinned Russian inside the unlocked storage room located on our right side.

The storage room was more spacious that I had anticipated, housing multiple metal racks full of supplies and a sink and counter near the back of the room, but it was against the nearest wall that I gently pushed Jasper back so that he and I would face each other.

Jasper's gorgeous eyes were confused and worried, his eyebrows lightly drawn together as he sought out answers in my face alone, and my heart ached for the way he looked almost ready to be betrayed once more.

Never again.

"Oh, baby...let me help you," I murmured affectionately as I pulled out my kerchief from my suit breast pocket, folding the thin piece of white cloth once before bringing it up to Jasper's red-stained lips and chin.

Jasper visibly relaxed into my warm, mindful touches, his luscious lips kept parted for me, as I carefully dabbed and dabbed again at the drying blood coloring his flesh, his eyes staring softly yet intently on me while I tended to him.

My ministrations coming to a gradual halt as I blinked my eyes up into his own, seeing his half-lidded gaze tracing lovingly over my every feature, I reached my free hand up and brushed a few of his longer curls away from his eyes and behind his ear.

Jasper's shoulders visibly lessened in the stress he had been carrying upon receiving such intimate contact from me, my palm cradling his perfectly-shaped cheek as I heard him sigh peacefully, the both of us standing painstakingly close to one another while we simply held each others' appreciative gaze for a moment.

I knew, from the way Jasper relaxed into my gentle touch and how he seemed to find solace in my eyes on him...I knew that Jasper finally understood that I would never hurt him, would never be harsh with him...and that I only wanted to cherish him...that I needed him.

...and I was grateful.

"I've missed you so much, Jasper...you have no idea...I was going crazy without you..."I whispered to Jasper, closing my eyes in cotton-soft contentedness as I felt Jasper trail his hands up either of my arms until he could wrap his own arms around my shoulders.

Like a dam breaking inside me, as if all of my bottled anticipation and relentless yearning to be with him, really be with him, suddenly shattered into something positively freeing, I dropped my kerchief onto the floor as I encircled my arms around Jasper's back, squeezing his slender form to my own in a crushing embrace that had me breathing easier and thinking more clearly than I had in weeks.

"...I have...missed you, Edward..." Jasper admitted to me in his kind, richly accented words, words that I could tell he was not used to saying to anyone because of their unhindered honesty, their raw power that caressed over me just as tangibly as his hands on my back, keeping me pressed against him.

"Jasper...I need you to look at me, sweetheart..." I spoke quietly to my Russian, bringing either of my hands to his angelic yet slightly scuffed face, my emerald orbs steeling a bit before I continued speaking, "...are you hurt at all? Did that fucking guy hurt you out there?"

Jasper serenely blinked his eyes, nuzzling his cheek against one of my cupped hands, as a small smile curved his ruby lips, his strong, tattooed arms still draped over my shoulders as he and I remained blissfully close, both of us totally unwilling to even put another centimeter of space between us.

"Net, tovaras...I am alright..."Jasper answered me as he slowly turned his face into my palm and gingerly pressed a single, soul-clenching kiss to my roughened skin.

I moved towards him at once, far too weak to witness such a world-halting display of fondness from this man while still hoping to have some of my sanity intact, as I pressed our lips together in a searing, connecting kiss that immediately had my Jasper gripping onto my clothes harder.

Jasper hummed against my lips and it was all the motivation I needed to begin peppering his tempting lips with heated, butterfly kisses, his exquisite, unique taste exploding across my senses, capturing all of me in one, fell swoop, as I moved my lips across his cheek.

Jasper's breath hitched in his throat, his chest pushing deliciously into mine, as I nipped and suckled lightly at his sensitive earlobe, wise to the fact that that was one of my angel's special spots, before I grazed my teeth down the smooth flesh of his throat.

"Haa...Edward...Jesus...m-more..." Jasper shuddered in my arms while I lavished his snow-kissed skin with unrelenting attention, all of my ministrations solely aimed at bringing him endless bouts of pleasure, teasing and satisfying alike, as I slid my hands down the solid plans of Jasper's chest until I seized the bottom hem of his tee-shirt.

"...anything...anything you want, I'll give it to you, baby...you hear me..." I cooed across Jasper's collarbone, breathing in his scent deeply, before fluidly lifting his prison-issued shirt up his torso and off of his body, Jasper having raised his arms so I could perform such an action.

"Edward..." Jasper purred again, briefly squirming under my hooded, darkened gaze as I lost myself at the sight of his breathtaking body once more, forever worthy of making my whole world disappear and my pulse quicken to nearly dangerous rates, as I let my gaze drink in his long lines of lean muscle that formed his narrow waist and strong upper body.

His tattoos still intrigued me, ranging from the Russian proverbs decorating his arms that I could not read, to the significant snowflakes that mirrored each side of his chest, to the word 'Morozov' that spanned across his delectably taut abdomen.

I had to literally shake my head to snap out of my daze, earning a small, delighted smile from my Russian obsession before me, as I placed my hands on either of his trim sides, loving the feel of his warm skin that had my nerves tingling to no end.

This time, Jasper craned his head up towards mine, claiming my lips with his own in a candy-sweet, heart-stopping kiss that just about had me begging this man for whatever he would give me, as I purred against his perfect lips in approval, absolutely dying at the way I could feel Jasper tugging a little at my black tie around my neck.

I squeezed his hipbones in my hands before languidly breaking off our chaste kiss, as I slowly moved to rest my weight on my knees before him, my eyes not missing the way Jasper's cobalt gaze widened in instant surprise as he pressed his palms flat against the wall behind him.

"...let me do this, baby..." I spoke solidly but not harshly to the blonde-haired Adonis before me, casting my shining emerald orbs up into his lovely, pale features, taking in the whole image of Jasper's body presented so alluringly before me as I mindlessly massaged his hipbones in my hands, "...I've wanted to do this to you since the first time I saw you..."

"...w-wait...Edward..."Jasper's honey-coated words were breathless with his drowning infatuation with the way I inched down his loose-fitting orange pants, exposing even more of his incredibly erotic flesh to me before I pressed my lips to his lower abdomen.

"...ahh...ty tak nuzshna mne, Edward...please..." Jasper begged me, his natural Russian language flitting through my already heightened, aroused senses, as I teased at Jasper's toned stomach with my lips and tongue, digging into the muscle hard there before nipping softly at his skin with my teeth.

Jasper trembled from my tortuous worship of his body, and I hummed low in my throat in extreme approval as I felt Jasper carefully, as if he was unsure of his actions, card his long fingers through my wayward-styled, bronze locks, his hands brushing through my hair in simple, affectionate sweeps.

However, I heard Jasper gasp sharply from above me the moment I freed his erection from his pants, my half-lidded eyes glazing over even more as I noticed how painfully hard he was for me, the tip of my tongue automatically running across my lips to wet them as I wrapped my fingers around his thick base.

His engorged member pulsed in my commanding grip as I pumped his rigid member up and down a few times, my eyes glued to his every change in expression upon his heavenly face as he drew his bottom lip in between his immaculate white teeth, and I felt my own cock throb wantonly inside my own suit pants as a result.

However, this time was only going to be about him – I had promised myself that days ago before planning to come here.

Wise to the pressing knowledge that our time together was unfortunately limited, I dragged the flat of my tongue heavily along the wide head of Jasper's cock, listening fiercely to Jasper's sensual groans from the way I enthusiastically licked at the translucent drops of pre-come that collected at the slit, savoring his satin flesh and smooth taste inside my mouth as I closed my lips around him.

"Ohh...fuck...yes, Edward...God, yes...please keep going..." Jasper whispered down to me, his fingers gradually tightening in my hair as I moved my moist mouth further down his length, his increasingly needy touches and words all but spiraling me out of my own, firmly-placed vow to see to my own needs with him later, as I moaned around his delicious cock that touched the back of my throat.

"...Edward...ahh...pozhalujsta..."Jasper groaned the single word 'please' to me in Russian once I had every inch of his hot flesh inside my mouth, and I obligingly swallowed around his entire length, feeling him shudder drastically as a result of my soft throat muscles moving against him.

I swirled my tongue around Jasper's base, feeling my otherworldly beautiful Russian arch his slender back as he scratched his nails against my scalp, as I began slowly bobbing my head up and down Jasper's member, hollowing my cheeks as I allowed him to slide deep inside my mouth with every pass.

"Fuck!" Jasper called before clapping a hand over his mouth to muffle his cries, his hips squirming with his unbelievable pleasure coursing through him as I sucked his cock just the right way that had him seeing an amazing oblivion, my ministrations quickly speeding up as I allowed him to fuck his cock as he pleased into my rapidly moving mouth, my lips descending in perfect sync with each subtle thrust of his hips.

I loved finding out just exactly what made my Russian lover quake with need and pant my name; I loved how undeniably sexy it was to have Jasper's cock in my mouth; I loved how it was me who was the one to please him like this, as I grazed my sharp teeth over the hardened contours of Jasper's slick erection, just to see if my angel liked a bit of pain to mix in with his pleasure.

"..mmn...nnh...haa...!" Jasper's blood-igniting moans of ecstasy were still audible to my ears as he responded wonderfully to the small additions of fleeting, teasing pain that I knew would provide him just enough of an edge to practically taste his approaching orgasm.

I hummed around Jasper's intruding cock once more, my hands moving to either of his parted thighs as I scratched my blunt nails down his muscled flesh before lifting my arms a little so I may squeeze at his waist, effectively pawing at his god-like body like it was something divine for me to capture while he and I both moved together perfectly.

"...Edward...Ed...ohh...you have to move...I'm about to come...I...haa...God...I'm going to come...!" Jasper moaned to me, his volume still mindful of our circumstances as he tore his hand away from his mouth so that he could grip at the wall at his sides with both of his hands, his breathing hard and ragged as all of his accumulated, red-hot pleasure became too much for him to hold back any longer.

My mind clouded over even more upon hearing his impossibly erotic words to me, as I squeezed my lips even harder around his engorged flesh, coaxing him to give into everything I was making him feel at this moment, as I shoved his cock down my throat once more, just in time to feel his entire length pulse hotly inside my mouth as the first wave of his intense orgasm coursed through my lover.

"Mmm...hmm..." I purred in unparalleled bliss as I swallowed Jasper's warm, creamy essence that suddenly splashed onto my tongue with slow, savoring constrictions of my throat, suckling him of every last drop of his unique, positively satisfying completion as I felt Jasper shudder above me with every pull I made to his cock, secretly pleasing me to no end.

With lingering movements, I released Jasper's softening member from my lips, before standing up to my full height, only now noticing just how much weight my Russian angel had leaned haphazardly against the wall behind him as he slowly blinked his awestricken eyes up to mine.

"Edward...holy shit...not that I am complaining...at all...but...why...why do that for me?" Jasper breathed his somewhat far-away words to me, prompting to me to smirk at his dazed, sated features and stature as I seized each of his shoulders in my hands so that he may lean his weight against me rather than the cool wall.

The moment Jasper's naked torso pressed against my clothed chest, he shivered slightly, casting his piercing blue eyes up into my patient green gaze as I waited until I had all of him in my grasp before answering.

"Before, when you spoke to me in Russian...what did you say?" I answered his question with one of my own, steadily holding his gaze as I watched how he widened his eyes a little more in surprise at my words, his hands pressed flat against my sides as I held him close.

Jasper licked his lips before speaking softly, almost shyly, "I said...I need you, Edward..."

My whole body and soul jolted with happiness that I knew showed in my glinting, emerald orbs at him; such pleasure and wholeness planting itself deep inside me upon hearing his solemn confession as I unconsciously tightened my hold on his warm, strong shoulders.

"That's why I did it, Jasper...I need you, too," I replied back to him, answering his question in my own way, as I craned my head forward and was met with Jasper's eager lips melding against mine in a passionate kiss.

Our lips moved together effortlessly, electric to my sensitive flesh with its critical importance, as it spoke of a silent agreement taking place between the two of us, something wonderful comprised of loyalty and building love that I could feel...as if they were tangible and made right here before me which I had been missing every day of my life...up until the moment I had replaced it all with such sweet chaos.

_Author's Note:_ More coming up next...something BIG...so stay tuned! Thanks! XD


	9. Just a Pack of Cards

**Chapter Nine**

**Just a Pack of Cards**

_Edward's POV_

Forty-seven days later...

"..okay...I can do this...I've got to do this...this is for Jasper...this is for me and Jasper...so we can be together...this is for...everything he means to me...after this..." I spoke aloud to myself in my parked silver Volvo S60R, staring through the windshield of my SUV at the federal prison a little ways off where they were holding my beloved angel, the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

I heaved another great sigh, my hands gripping the steering wheel strenuously hard as I repeated such words over and over inside my head, knowing that all my previous planning to do what I was thinking was truly in a state of being 'now or never.'

Everything was set up perfectly, all of my in and outs having been worked tirelessly through by me over the weeks, and now it was time to execute it all.

Also, if I was being totally honest with myself, in one of the far corners of my mind, the words of such a revelation having only been a tiny whisper at the time...I had known that I would have ended up in this same, exact position from the moment my team of FBI agents and I had captured Jasper back in Nizhny Novgorod.

"_God...I would give anything to go back there right now...back to that time when it was just me and him and nothing else mattered...I wasn't an FBI agent, and he trusted me completely..."_ I mentally lamented, frowning a bit before I steeled my jaw and lifted my gaze back up to look upon the grey, stone-walled prison just ahead.

"...I'm coming for you, sweetheart," I murmured to myself, my resolve having been re-energized ten-fold upon recalling my time alone with Jasper in Russia, how utterly captivating and enriching it had been for me, as I finally opened my car door and hauled myself out into the chilly, autumn air, pulling the long folds of my beige rain coat around me tighter.

X

Several minutes later, inside the grand prison foyer...

As I deliberately took my time in scrawling my name inside the appropriate text box in the visitor log, I seductively blinked my eyes up to the obviously staring receptionist while I moved my hand down to the second line on the sheet.

"My partner, Sam Uley, is on his way...he should be here any minute..." I spoke smoothly to her, turning my head around briefly to cast my eyes towards the glass doors of the entrance, before turning my softened, most charming gaze back upon her, "...so I'm just going to jot his name down with mine."

"...n-no problem," the smitten woman uttered upon hearing my low, gravel-laden tone with her, my voice and eyes kept falsely personal with her so she would not mind such a thing taking place, as I smirked at her agreeing words before setting the pen down and proceeding further into the prison.

"_...okay...that went well...just keep it cool, take it slow..."_ I mentally sang to myself, needing the constant stream of my own words of consolation to make sure I maintained all aspects of my professional facade to these people whom I passed and spoke with, as I approached the cell block guardsmen standing at attention.

"FBI, here on business," I stated curtly, recognizing one of the guards from when I had visited here before, as I made quick work of fishing out my leather badge and opening it up for them to see.

"Right this way," one of the guards said in a bored tone, neither of them even spending too much time looking over my credentials, as I tucked away my badge back inside the inner-breast pocket of my rain coat.

The outer gate was unlocked and I was able to pass through down the first of the many blocks making up the majority of this first, main building, the one where they were holding Jasper.

The barred windows were located high above my head along the walls, offering obscured rays of sunlight to angle across the barren, plain walls, as I passed cell after cell, barely bothering to cast my eyes into any of them as I kept my gaze directly ahead.

My breathing picked up in an instant, my whole body feeling jittery and excited, ecstatic beyond words that I was on my way to securing the rest of my life, but frightened beyond imagination at what I was about to do, as I deftly pulled out my cell phone from one of the large pockets of the beige coat.

Briefly, as my thumb hovered over the number one key on my phone to initiate my process, my mind rigorously recalled the steps I had taken that had lead up to this point.

Three weeks ago, I had begun designing plans of corrupting a private line of telephone service that would instantaneously dial every, single number as well as jam all surveillance feeds taking place inside this prison facility for a window of about seven minutes.

A week and a half ago, I had hacked into their server and programmed such a function to happen with a press of a button from the pre-paid cell phone I now clutched in my hand.

It would make for a perfect distraction, a moment of swirling chaos to happen at just the right time so that no one would be able to keep track of who came in and who went out, which I desperately needed as I closed in on the one cell I had had my eyes on since stepping through the gate.

I hit the button on my cell phone and then broke out into a run towards Jasper's cell.

Almost immediately, there was an uproar of commotion, as countless telephones rang all at once, demanding attention even though there was only static to be heard on each line, but I paid the expected occurrence little mind as I hurriedly grabbed onto a few of the iron bars of the cell, not needing to catch my breath but needing to stop my racing body.

"Edward?" Jasper gasped in startled shock, flinging himself off of his cot and rushing over to me, his eyes wide and his senses on full alert as he watched as I quickly jammed a copper molding of a skeleton key into the lock on his door.

"Jasper, I need you to get back inside...there isn't much time..." I huffed as it took quite a lot of my arm strength to overpower the mechanisms inside the lock so that the catch, as well as the copper in my hands, broke, and the door swung open.

I burst inside of Jasper's dim cell, my heart wanting to gather my blonde-haired angel in my arms at once but I forced myself to refrain from the sheer volume of adrenaline as well as my screaming sense of impending danger currently plaguing me, as I tore off my heavy rain coat and began untying the tie from around my neck.

"...what are you doing?" Jasper asked me, worry and frantic confusion spiking his voice, as he knitted his eyebrows together at the way I tossed my black tie down onto the floor so I may begin shedding off the double layer of clothes I was wearing.

Jasper's eyes widened as he saw me wearing another white dress shirt underneath the one I had just taken off and was now throwing at him.

"I need you to change into these, baby...right now," I spoke quickly but softly to him, my words setting my Russian into motion as he began unbuttoning and shrugging off his orange jumpsuit from his body, seeming to know right away exactly what I was implying.

Neither one of us spoke in the small time it took for me to take off said articles of clothing from my own frame, as I handed him a pair of black slacks, tie, as well as my black suit jacket, knowing that I should keep wearing the raincoat that the people at the front of the building had already seen on me.

Lastly, just as Jasper was finishing sliding his other arm into the sleeve of my jacket, I reached inside my beige raincoat and pulled at the hidden pocket which I had sewn together the night prior, parting the material from itself as I yanked out the lone item I had stored inside.

"Here...put this on..." I mumbled even though it was me who was wrestling the wig of short-styled, black hair onto Jasper's curly head, tucking his lengthy tresses up into the wig before using my fingers to smooth down the fake hair now topping his head and making him look like a completely different person.

"You're good...? Are you good...?" I asked Jasper as he straightened the cuffs of his jacket sleeves, casting my emboldened eyes directly into his as he nodded urgently at my questions.

I noticed most of the commotion outside had stopped, the phones having stopped ringing even though I could hear many people speaking on the devices now, exclaiming their confusion and complaints to some poor soul on the other line, as the prison workers demanded answers for the abrupt chaos.

"Let's go...follow my lead and don't say anything," I instructed Jasper who nodded wordlessly at me once more, letting me know with the strength I could see in his jaw, the determination set in his beautiful eyes, that he truly was ready...ready to leave out of here...ready to be with me like I wanted to be with him.

Side by side, partially feigned and partially real confidence in our long strides down the cell block and towards the bustling main area, where we were able to see several people continuing to go this way and that and they attempted to diagnose what had caused such an odd intrusion to their systems.

"...Uley, we need to start setting up multiple perimeters. We need to seek out any and all locations where this fucker could have sent out a signal to make this happen..." I rambled on to Jasper's stone-faced expression, making it seem like he and I had been in deep conversation about the incident that had taken place, as he and walked briskly across the marble flooring of the foyer.

"Hm," Jasper nodded curtly to me, keeping his eyes hardened and a bit narrowed as he played along perfectly whilst we navigated away from the reception area and towards the double glass doors.

My stomach fluttered wildly as I saw Jasper and my reflections in the glass ahead of us as we drew closer to the outside world, my ears hearing avidly to how more guards jogged directly by us, completely passing the one person who was responsible for it all.

I smirked as I ducked my head down, reaching my hand out and pulling open the glass door, allowing Jasper to walk out in front of me as I took a fraction of a second just to marvel at him.

As if walking in slow motion in my vision, Jasper walked out into the crisp, dewy air, clad in his sharp black suit and wig to disguise his true identity from everyone else in this country, as he stood still on the sidewalk for a moment, merely taking in his newly found freedom that had to feel as electric as it was rejuvenating to his soul, his thoughts and clear loud to me in this intense moment.

I smiled as the door closed behind me, my eyes still trained on Jasper as I stepped to his side, casting him a stealthy side-look until I caught his heavy-hearted attention as well, my angel having to take deep breaths.

Silently but no longer in fear, the both us walked away from the prison and across the parking lot towards my car, me feeling lighter than I had in years, happier than I had in my whole life... feeling everything I knew being Jasper would make me feel.

Excited to be alive, ready to shout to the heavens the joy I was feeling from being in love and finally having all of it within my grasp, I opened the passenger side door to my Volvo for Jasper, not missing the small smile adorning his precious lips as he obligingly stepped passed me and climbed inside.

I closed the door, favoring the blissful quiet that was outside at this early morning hour, the overcast skies providing me an exquisite calm in which, as I let my eyes roam over this dreary area of the city one last time, I knew I would never forget this day.

Just the same, I was ready to start tomorrow with Jasper now by my side.

_Author's Note:_ Woo hoo! Next chapter is going to be a good one! XD Cheers to all and keep the awesome reviews coming please! Thanks a bunch!


	10. Hearts

**Chapter Ten**

**Hearts**

_Third Person POV_

Several hours later that evening...

The bleakness of night rushed passed Edward and Jasper as they continued to drive further south, both males having spoken very little to one another during their escape from the state, for the emotions were too intense, the nervousness and sense of frailty of the situation being somewhat too severe to shatter with words.

Jasper had, however, long-since removed the black wig from his head and the tie from around his neck to be more comfortable, as the Russian beauty blinked slowly, tiredly out ahead at the colorless highway along which they were currently navigating.

Edward could not help but notice Jasper's obvious exhaustion, coupled with feeling his own taking its toll on him, as the male with copper-colored hair finally cleared his throat before speaking.

"I know you're tired, baby. Let's find somewhere to rest for the night," Edward worded as a statement rather than a question so that it would be understood that, in this case, he was insisting that they pull over and allow his own body a break from driving and Jasper a chance to sleep.

Also, Edward had been acutely aware for quite some time of just how much his heart and soul had been positively dying to hold Jasper in his arms, to finally feel his lover's perfect body melding against his own that would almost act as a symbolic seal that what they had done earlier that day had been real, and that Jasper truly was his to keep.

Like an addict having consistently refused his most tempting of drugs even though it had been presented right there in front of him for hours on end, Edward was at his limit of holding back with Jasper for a moment more.

"...okay," Jasper agreed, drowsiness nearly slurring his pleasantly accented words to his lover, as he and Edward took the nearest exit off of the interstate and made a right turn towards a gathering of modest but tasteful motels.

Edward passed by the first motel, opting to choose the next one which looked less populated with customers, as he slowed into a parking space that was located behind the motel, out of view from the nearby highway, and parked the Volvo.

Jasper and Edward both exited the vehicle, Jasper moving a bit slower that Edward as he blinked his eyes a few times at the surrounding neon signs and bright street lamps that nearly blinded him against so much darkness, as the Russian male breathed the chilled but refreshing nighttime air into his lungs.

"Come on, sweetheart...it's this way," Edward cooed sweetly to his personified obsession, gingerly placing his hands along Jasper's covered forearms and ushering him towards the motel and out of the cool gusts of air that he feared were freezing Jasper too much.

Jasper licked his lips and nodded at his kind lover's words, following him inside the warmly illuminated motel that was designed with rich wood accents along gold-colored walls, where cream and brown furniture were placed invitingly at some of the corners of the large space.

Seeing as Edward was automatically going to the impressive desk to check them in, Jasper let his eyes wander around the charming office and sitting area, feeling some of his fatigue subside where a solid sense of calmness was able to manifest in its place.

Jasper felt safe with Edward, protected, and the notion of having someone who wanted to intricately take care of him was massively soothing to the ex-Morozov Faction member.

Jasper swallowed hard at his own thoughts, finding his situation with Edward frightfully uncharted, as the Russian knew that for too many years it had only been on himself that he could have fully relied...and now the prospects of sharing his burdens with another soul, another vibrant, good soul, made him feel hesitant as well as completely ecstatic.

Jasper had known for some time that he cared for Edward, as he had clung onto his every, remembered word and touch whilst being incarcerated inside federal prison, and with this having happened between them, Jasper knew his feelings for the brave yet gentle American had grown exponentially along with his staggering appreciation.

No one had ever made a move so bold and inevitably sacrificed so much...for solely him.

Not even Riley.

Jasper shook the thoughts from his mind, but only so one more could sliver through the cracks just the same, this lone idea being far too powerful and clear to merely avoid as it struck Jasper like an electrical current running through him.

Blue eyes widened, becoming a bit unfocused as he kept them lowered to the masterfully crafted coffee table located in between a few of the white armchairs before him; Jasper able to physically feel his revelation hit him like a speeding train...his revelation that, all this time, every bit of him had been falling in love with...

"Jasper?" Edward cut into his thoughts with his velvet baritone, as he rested a hand on the small of Jasper's back, prompting the blonde-haired male to turn around in his spot to regard the green-eyed American, "...are you ready?"

All at once, multiple meanings flooded into the Russian's mind upon hearing such unintentionally ambiguous words from his lover and personal savior, and Jasper felt his breath leave him in an instant as he could only form one word to answer each of the different things such words had meant to him.

"...yes," Jasper breathed, honestly feeling ready to tackle anything the world could throw at them, as long as Edward Masen was by his side, as he dutifully strode alongside the bronze-haired male towards their room located all the way down the left corridor on the first floor.

Their footsteps muffled by the highly contrasting navy-blue carpet, Edward lead Jasper to their room, not speaking just yet as he unlocked the door with the provided key card, his thoughts having become too great and vivid to say aloud, as the American male knew that anything he should say to Jasper right now needed to be expressed with his actions instead.

Jasper gasped upon being suddenly yanked inside the spaciously coordinated, chestnut and black-trimmed room, the door slamming behind him as the Russian felt Edward press every inch of his body hard into his own, pinning him against the sturdy wood.

Brilliant green peered purposefully into accepting, longing blue, letting Jasper know every one of his intentions with him in only a breadth of a stirring second, before both men furiously slammed their lips together in a passionate, satisfying kiss.

Edward groaned against Jasper's mouth, their kiss being everything he needed it to be, as he felt his lover obligingly part his petal-soft lips and delicately run the tip of his tongue across Edward's bottom lip, begging for more of the bronze-haired male, willing to give him whatever he desired.

Emboldened, enveloped in the breathtaking man before him, Edward met Jasper's warm, soft tongue with his own in mind-melting strokes against one another that had the blonde male sliding his hands inside the open folds of Edward's rain coat so that the heavy garment simply fell to the floor.

"...Jasper..." Edward breathed mindlessly, his eyes closed as he only spared such a moment to utter his lover's name before crushing their lips back together, shoving his tongue inside Jasper's eager mouth as he tasted the Russian's addicting flavor again and again, never receiving enough as Edward felt his soul flourish each time he felt Jasper hum into their kisses.

Loving the way Edward had purred his name as he had, the tattooed male pushed against Edward's body, making the American back up into the white bathroom door a few feet beside them, Jasper smirking playfully as he felt Edward's sinfully talented mouth travel down to his jaw, nipping at the sharp lines there.

Deft fingers moving hurriedly to unbutton Edward's dress shirt, Jasper panted his pleasure as Edward continued his lavish assault on his neck, his own hands trailing down the sculpt contours of Jasper's back until he was able to squeeze as his lover's narrow waist in elated, surrealistic yearning.

"Jasper..." Edward attempted to speak to his personal Adonis within his embrace, as he shivered with building, raw need as he felt Jasper smoothly remove his shirt from his body, while the American male simultaneously brought his own hands to the top of Jasper's matching, long-sleeved shirt, "...God...I've wanted you for so long...every fucking day since we met...you're all I think about..."

Only the first few buttons were released atop Jasper's borrowed dress shirt before Edward hastily seized the bottom hem and hoisted the garment off of his lover's body, exposing Jasper's slender, heavily inked torso to Edward's narrowed, lustful eyes.

"...Ed...Edward..." Jasper stuttered quietly, almost gasping his lover's name as the auburn-haired male roughly snaked his hands down Jasper's bare back once more, bringing the Russian closer to his own body as Edward captured Jasper's bottom lip in between his teeth, their chests and abdomens pressing together even more as they sought each others' cherished, life-salvaging touch.

Their tingling flesh coming into contact once again after so much time spent apart felt like heaven made earthbound to both Jasper and Edward, as the Russian pawed amorously at Edward's well-built chest, encouraging the latter to continue his amazingly torturous ministrations that set his whole world on a different axis entirely, as Edward languidly slid his fingers down his lover's taut abdomen until he was able to slowly pull down the zipper adorning Jasper's pants.

"...mmn...haa...Edward...please..." Jasper groaned before releasing out his air in pleasure, his curly, blonde head tipping back in wonderful awe as he felt Edward slowly grind his throbbing erection into his own, Edward's hands holding onto his back allowing for Jasper to slightly arch his body backwards as he shuddered in blood-igniting pleasure.

"...you don't ever have to say 'please' to me, baby...do you hear me...whatever you want, it's yours..." Edward purred the words, his voice made rough with his overwhelming desire and love for the man stretching his delicious body against his own, as he let his half-lidded eyes roam over Jasper's vulnerable chest for only a moment more before quickly lowering his coppery head down and taking one of Jasper's nipples in between his lips.

"...ahh...God...more, Edward...please give me more..." Jasper mewled as he lightly scratched his nails down either of Edward's bracing biceps, the Russian absolutely in love with the way Edward intricately teased and praised his flesh, as Jasper could practically feel his overly-sensitive body melting against his lover's strong build from such treatment.

Edward could not help the groan that escaped his chest upon hearing Jasper beg him, as he ran his tongue across the flat planes of Jasper's chest to his other nipple, performing the same blissful ministrations to the small bud of flesh as he had with the other, as he relished in the way the blonde-haired male pressed against him even harder as a result.

"...ugh...f-fuck..." Jasper stuttered breathlessly, tipping his curly head to a side as he brought his hands to Edward's unruly, bronzed locks, driving his long fingers through the silken tresses as he watched as Edward pressed kiss after kiss to his upper abdomen, kissing his body as if he was just glad that he was holding onto him, that he had him here with him and was finally able to do these things with him.

Jasper felt his heart swell inside his chest at his realization that Edward was not just giving him pleasure, that he was truly savoring him and their time together, treasuring it with every thing he made Jasper feel with his hands and lips.

"Edward..." Jasper cooed his lover's name, lowering his hands from Edward's messy locks as he gradually eased his body away from Edward's own frame, slowly taking a step back, followed by another, as he let an enchanting smirk play on his tempting lips at the green-eyed male all the while.

The former FBI agent drew his own bottom lip in between his teeth, his eyes shamelessly taking in the sleek curves of taut muscle that formed Jasper's exquisite body as the smirking Russian began seductively running his hands down his own chest and across his abdomen, his cobalt gaze kept half-lidded as his look alone directed towards Masen acted as a challenge, pinning his American lover in place.

"You said I could have anything I want, da...?" Jasper asked rhetorically, his lovely accented voice a mellow tone to flow throughout the otherwise silent motel room, as Jasper brought his hands to his unzipped suit pants, taking his time in inching them down his narrow hips as he continued to step backwards towards the plush, white and gold-designed bed.

"...I want you to lick...every inch of my cock...nice and slow..." Jasper purred the instructions with sinfully sweet honey tinged with liquor in his melodic voice as he stepped out of the last of his clothing, and sat down on the edge of the bed with his toned legs parted wide, his hands planted behind him on the mattress, as he offered himself completely to his stunning lover.

"...and what after that...?" Edward breathed the question, his gaze glued to Jasper's athletic, pale body presented before him, so painfully beautiful in his eyes, as he took in the rugged lines of the Russian's shoulders to the slender curves of his naked waist and supple thighs, before ultimately settling his attention on Jasper's throbbing erection curved upwards towards his tattooed stomach.

"After that..." Jasper pretended as if he needed to think over his next intentions with Edward, as he watched as Edward slowly closed the small distance between them with measured steps, the man with shining, emerald eyes appearing as if he had just received a blessing from God Himself, as the latter unconsciously licked his rose-red lips as he stared at Jasper's exposed, alluring flesh, "...I want you to fuck me, Edward...I want to feel you...feel your cock sliding in and out of me as you fuck me hard..."

Edward bit down harder on his tortured lip, his rigid member pulsating with Jasper's every erotic word to him, as the American dropped to his knees as soon as he reached his waiting lover, his hands gripping hard onto either of Jasper's parted thighs as he looked up at his blonde-haired angel through his long lashes.

Jasper's breathing audible caught in his throat as he watched as Edward obediently brought out his pink tongue and slowly licked up the underside of his cock, dragging his warm muscle from the base all the way to the tip of his begging member as the American kept his green eyes locked onto clouded blue as Edward granted Jasper's request with immaculate attention to detail.

"...mmn...God, yes...Edward...just like that..." Jasper breathed the words as he lolled his head to a side, groaning quietly as his cotton-soft pleasure edged closer and closer into wonderful torture, as he watched as Edward languidly swirled his tongue around the enflamed head of his cock, the latter lapping at the small beads of clear precome that had collected there as the bronze-haired male sucked provocatively at his sensitive flesh.

"Ohh...please..." Jasper's words dripped like water as they were nearly inaudible while he tipped his head back in accumulating euphoria, the Russian able to draw absolutely soul-breaking peace and simmering pleasure that sparked and sparked again within his systems, slowly but surely making a haze swaddle his every cell, as he lost himself in the unpredictable patterns which Edward used to taste and suckle at his engorged cock.

Edward hummed low in his throat, loving his breathtaking Russian's every reaction to his ministrations as he trailed his hands up and down Jasper's creamy thighs, watching how Jasper would shiver if he suddenly sucked on the head of his cock, purred if he gently grazed his teeth against his soft skin, and groaned wantonly if he let all of Jasper's member slide down his throat.

Edward could feel his body becoming hopelessly addicted to the way Jasper moved and breathed whilst receiving pleasure, as he moved his lips down to the base of his lover's beautiful member once more, sucking hard at such a receptive area before kissing his way back up the silken skin, positively drowning in the small whines that were now escaping Jasper as his flirting with real pleasure became too great to handle.

"Jesus...Edward...feels so good..." Jasper said to his lover, but only to quickly moan to the semi-darkened ceiling as he felt Edward wrap his lips around his length once more, swallowing every inch of him until he was able to squeeze his lips around Jasper's thick base.

"...Edward...damn...need you...please..." Jasper attempted to voice coherently despite the way Edward's talented mouth made his distinguished senses of reality and dream seem to blur to unbelievable degrees, as he fixed his pleading, narrowed gaze back towards Edward's handsome features, "...fuck me, Edward..."

Edward let Jasper's aching member slip from in between his lips, before slowly slinking his way up his lover's naked body, crawling on top of Jasper like a predator would close in on his submissive prey, as his fingers squeezed at the cloud-like duvet beneath them.

"Jasper...do you remember back when you were being held at the FBI headquarters...and I came to see you? Do you remember what you told me to do...?" Edward posed the calm, unhurried questions to his lover as he settled his weight on top of Jasper's warm, perfect frame, molding their two bodies together at the seams as Edward relished in the intense comfort he was able to feel upon having Jasper lying sensually underneath him as he was.

The Russian licked his lips before speaking, his half-lidded eyes tracing over Edward's picturesque features so close to his own as his lover remain partially hovering over him, as Jasper busied his hands with sliding Edward's pants down the supple curve of his ass.

"...tell me..." Jasper begged, his voice barely above a intimate whisper to Edward, the American male's expensive suit pants crumpling haphazardly to the floor beside the large, pliant bed, before Edward crushed their lips together in a desperate kiss that immediately quenched only a small portion of the raging fire that burned brightly inside them both to be with the other, to experience the other fully this night as if they would perish should they wait even a moment longer.

After reluctantly pulling his tingling lips away from his lover's intoxicating mouth, Edward rested his forehead against Jasper's, loving the way Jasper gripped at his broad back as he was, as if the Russian genuinely desired for their two bodies to fuse together and become one inseparable entity, before Edward revealed the answer to his question.

"You told me to do what I think is right..." Edward spoke resolutely to the gorgeous man beneath him, the delicate glow of the star-dotted evening that absorbed and colored the modest room making Jasper appear positively ethereal to the green-eyed male as he smiled whilst he continued, his heart aching in a manner most human that he knew he had never thoroughly felt before, "...so, I did. That's why I got you out of there today, baby...this is me doing what I know is right...being with you."

Jasper blinked up at Edward's unfathomably appealing smile, the strength and kindness in his eyes alone all but making the ex-Morozov member weep into his hands, as he processed everything that Edward had just said to him, everything that he had meant.

"Jasper...Jascha..." Edward had spoken his lover's alias before lowering his voice down to a small whisper as he placed his lips by Jasper's ear and spoke his true name, inhaling the pleasant scent of wind-carried sunflowers that wafted off of him, as he kissed and kissed again at the outer shell, "...I love you."

"...what did you say?" Jasper's lovely voice cracked, catching Edward's attention as he lifted his head up from Jasper's shoulder so he may look upon him once more, seeing as he frowned a bit as he briefly looked off to a side in embarrassment, "...I do not know the words you spoke..."

"I love you, Jascha..." Edward said once more to the blonde-haired angel in his grasp, his patience never wavering in he least with the Russian male as he understood at once the reason as to why Jasper was still peering up at him in mild confusion.

Jasper had not known what he had said because he had never heard those words being spoken to him before in English.

Edward's heart melted inside his chest, and it was with unrivaled modesty and humility that Edward spoke again.

"Ya tebya lyublyu...ya blagadaryu boga chto vstretil tebya, lyubimaya..." Edward restated carefully, utilizing his limited knowledge of the Russian language to its fullest potential as he proclaimed his love for Jasper in his own native language, followed by telling him that he thanked God that he had met him.

Jasper gasped at once, his precious lips parting in astonishment but were soon covered by Edward's warm, inviting mouth, his fierce, determined ministrations making the Russian moan in unbridled ecstasy as he wrapped his arms around Edward's wide shoulders in appreciation.

Work-hardened hands especially gentle with the sole person beneath him, Edward tenderly rubbed his thumbs over Jasper's high cheekbones while they kissed, earning another squeeze of Jasper's arms around his upper back, before the bronze-haired male slowly separated their lips so that he may sit back on his heels.

"Teach me how to say it to you..." Jasper requested breathlessly of his American lover, their eyes locked and smoldering in an adrenaline-rushing connection that made either male feel jittery with emotion yet consoled by the mere presence of the other, their softly-spoken conversation being the one thing each man had only dreamed of having with another in their lifetimes, and it was absolutely enriching that it was finally happening now with the person he cared for most.

Edward smiled down at his blonde-haired obsession, before quickly slipping a few of his fingers into his mouth as he simultaneously lowered himself down to rest on one arm above Jasper, their noses almost touching as he let his moistened fingers make fleeting ghost-touches down Jasper's engorged member.

"...I..." Edward began calmly, a delighted smirk playing at his lips as he watched as Jasper shivered from his touches before he lowered his fingers even more to Jasper's puckered entrance, merely massaging the extremely sensitive flesh there as he kept his gaze unwavering on Jasper's every reaction.

"I..." Jasper repeated easily, his slender body writhing softly as he brought one hand to wrap around Edward's wrist in between his legs, while he lifted his other arm above his head, the Russian feeling his body miraculously able to relax to a state of controlled yet needy bliss as Edward began to slowly push his first digit inside of him.

"...love..." Edward continued, his voice menacingly steady as he worked his single finger inside of his lover, pushing and pulling the length of his digit inside Jasper's channel while watching with rapt attention as Jasper slightly arched his back, his fingers tightened around his wrist, as he sighed out his pleasure in stuttered breaths.

"...l-love..." Jasper struggled a bit to echo the word he was not completely familiar with, as he parted his legs even wider to allow Edward more room to work, his heavy breathing gradually containing more and more of his sweet voice as he groaned in building, red-hot pleasure that seemed only to serve as being more fine-edge torture with promises of things even better than anything else.

"...you," Edward finished with steel in his voice, his jade-colored eyes totally glazed over in unthinkable desire for the curly-headed male before him as he felt his own cock drip with furious need upon being able to feel the deliciously rippled, moist insides of his moaning lover against his fingertips, coupled with seeing the unparalleled trust present within Jasper's porcelain features directed towards him, before suddenly shoving a second finger inside of him.

"...ohh...fuck...Edward...!" Jasper moaned, his neck craning back, tempting Edward to mark his delicate flesh at once, as the Russian shifted his hips in a vain attempt to deal with the constant onslaught of tantalizing pleasure currently riddling his body and mind, "...I need more...please...give me all of you, Edward..."

"Say it..." Edward breathed the simple instruction that he knew Jasper would understand straight away, his intruding fingers spreading wide inside of his lover's quivering entrance, making Jasper stretch his alluring body in a maddening display of soul-breaking euphoria that would have any man questioning his sanity.

"I love you, Edward...I love you...I love..." Jasper was suddenly cut off a sharp inhale of air stole his speech as the fingers inside of him were quickly removed, iron-clad hands were latched onto his hips, and he was flipped over on top of the mattress so that his lean body was supported by his hands and knees.

"God...thank you..." Edward murmured in a voice weighted with impossible gratitude and fulfillment, perhaps to Jasper before him, perhaps to the Creator Himself, as he slid his hands up either of Jasper's toned thighs to the perfect curves of his ass presented so seductively in front of him.

Then, just as Jasper was about to say something to his green-eyed lover behind him, the Russian was abruptly made to shout his pleasure to the cushioned headboard at the front of the bed, his back arching beautifully as he let his weight drop onto his forearms while he shivered as Edward drove his tongue inside his stretched entrance.

"Holy shit...fucking hell, Edward...oh my God...don't stop...do not stop...f-fuck!" Jasper cursed sensually, his entire body shaking with raw ecstasy, enough to make him forget the rest of the world around them and all the troubles therein, as he purposefully relaxed his muscles so that Edward would feel no resistance whatsoever as the latter male continued to generously lave his velvet-soft tongue in small circles against his entrance.

Edward loved listening to and experiencing his beloved Jasper losing his right mind in favor of drowning in the pleasure he received, every single curse and call of his name he made, whether they be in Russian or otherwise, sent his own heart positively soaring with pride and his lower abdomen burning with even more will-breaking yearning, as he fucked his tongue in and out of his moaning lover's body, flicking the tip of his wet muscle against the soft-textured insides that had Jasper's toes curling as another stream of delightful ramblings escaped him once more to fill the room.

"...can't...ohh fuck...I can't take anymore, Edward...haa...d-damn...ch-check the bathroom...there might be something...we can use..." Jasper absolutely fought to enunciate properly in between his many, ragged moans, sounds from a man driven to his own personal edge of needing something so badly that his very hold on reality threatened to spill over into a state less stable; Jasper's delicious body trembling uncontrollably as he felt Edward slowly pull his tongue out of his entrance in a wonderful, swirling motion that had the Russian biting down hard on his lip.

"Don't you move...I'll be right back," Edward ordered his lover, his tone low and exquisitely dangerous to the begging, nearly weeping Russian positioned so remarkably perfectly on top of their motel bed, even the very image of him in a such a way satisfying something inside of the enamored American, as he placed a quick kiss to the small of Jasper's tattooed back and then slid off of the bed.

Edward strode into the adjacent bathroom that housed the same color scheme as the main area, where white cabinets contrasting nicely with the black accents and chestnut-colored walls and decor, and it was with the utmost quickness that Edward grabbed the small courtesy bottle of lilac-scented bath oil and turned around in his spot.

The man with fiery, auburn hair smirked as he padded back over to his lover, feeling beyond pleased that Jasper had obeyed his instructions and not moved from his spot on the bed at all, still posed enticingly for Edward as he remained on his arms and knees with his wheat-colored curls fanned out across the overstuffed pillows like beautiful golden filigree designs.

"...you are so sexy, sweetheart...sometimes...it's more than I can handle..." Edward's words dripped with smooth honey to coat across Jasper's already electric senses, as the American male stopped by his discarded trousers and bent over so he may retrieve a small, square packet out of his back pocket.

"W-what...do you mean...?" Jasper asked his lover, turning his curly head towards Edward as he climbed back on top of the bed and gracefully settled his weight in between Jasper's parted thighs, inching closer and closer to the lovely Russian's tempting ass as he took his own leaking member in hand, emerald orbs hungrily taking in the intricate lines of ink that formed the Saint Basil's Cathedral along with Jasper's own credo banner tattooed along his shoulders.

"I mean that..." Edward began clarifying for his unfathomably charming and effortlessly erotic lover, as he uncapped the bath oil and let a generous amount pour over Jasper's exposed entrance, making the Russian coo at the sensations as he buried his god-like face amongst the many pillows, "...you are so beautiful...so...perfect...that I can barely hold myself together around you...I lose myself next to you sometimes, Jascha...and I love it...every time."

"...Edward...mmn...I love the things you say to me...no one...no one has ever said this to me...it feels amazing... " Jasper purred the words with love in his silky voice, stretching his back the moment he felt Edward rub the moist, wide head of his cock around his hole to spread the oil along his pink flesh, slowly dipping just the tip inside the loosened ring of muscle before pulling his member completely out of his lover so he may open the packet in his hands and roll the condom down his pulsating length.

"Then, I'll tell you...as many times as you like...just how much you mean to me, Jascha..." Edward nearly growled the words to his lover as he poured another small amount of the oil into his hand, stroked the liquid up and down his engorged erection so that every inch of his sheathed flesh was properly coated, and then began carefully easing the spongy head of his thick cock inside the blue-eyed, blonde-haired male before him.

"Nnh...mmn...h-haa..."Jasper groaned through grit teeth before sighing the rest of his air out, his arms flexing out before him as he fought not to squirm too much from the intense sensations suddenly blazing through him, riddling his fragile systems with an addictive mixture of pleasure and thrilling pain that had the Russian rolling his beautiful sapphire eyes back in bliss while he felt Edward carefully fill him with his gloriously long cock.

"Holy shit, baby...you're so damn tight...God..." Edward breathed the words, his coppery head tipping back in staggering emotion and wonderment that such long-since sought after completion was finally becoming him, unraveling before him in all of its glory of finally being with someone as special and perfect as Jasper, his hands naturally coming up to grip onto Jasper's waist to maintain his steady, mindful pace of sliding his impressive length in and out of his precious Russian.

"...fuck...Edward...please keep going...I don't want you to stop..."Jasper nearly whined, his every word making a breathless smile overtake Edward's serene features, as he slowly eased the head of his cock almost out of his begging lover before suddenly pushing his entire member inside of him, forcing his lover's muscles to accommodate his large girth in the best possible way.

"...ohh...yes...! Edward...yes...I love it...I love your cock inside my ass, Edward..." Jasper visibly relaxed his every sinuous muscle in his back and legs as his green-eyed lover initiated a tantalizingly slow rhythm of languidly pushing his cock deep inside of him with each joining made between them, their pace unbelievably passionate in how not a thing was rushed or taken for granted, as Edward willingly surrendered what had remained of his senses over to an awe-inspiring nothingness where the only thing that truly mattered to him, perhaps ever, was Jasper.

Edward could feel Jasper's body accepting all of him, everything he had to offer, the more they moved together; the blonde-haired man's moist entrance squeezing and gripping erotically at his sensitive member in a desperate attempt to feel as much of his American lover as he could, as Edward continued to make patient love to his personal angel, simply loving their physical and emotional connection taking place in this moment.

"...Jesus, Jascha...can you feel how hard I am for you, sweetheart...can you feel what you do to me...I love you, baby...I love you so much..." the questions and words, all meaning something far greater than just the syllables themselves, poured silkily from Edward's rose-colored lips, his glazed eyes intricately watching the way Jasper's expansive tattoo artistry flowed and moved along with each small motion forward and backward Jasper made as he moved in tandem with each slide Edward's cock made inside his ass.

"Haa...I love you, too...mmn...fuck...I love you, Edward...!" Jasper's voice was slightly strained with his pleasure kept in painstaking check whilst he spoke, as the unhurried pace of their lovemaking proved to be exceedingly intoxicating as it was wonderful for them both to experience, as Jasper felt totally at peace with the weighty yet wholly serenity that comprised their time together, as he began lifting his torso up from the bed, ready to feel even more of Edward's smooth skin pressed against his own.

Edward immediately wrapped his arms around Jasper's abdomen to help him, holding the Russian's back tightly to his chest as both males remained on their knees on top of the pliant mattress, while Edward picked up his pace of thrusting his throbbing cock in and out of his mewling, panting lover inside his embrace, loving how he could feel Jasper shiver against his body with each reach inside his channel he made, Jasper needing him for support whilst they remained in such a position.

"You feel so good, Jascha...I could do this with you forever..." Edward purred into his lover's soft, curly hair, the American male brushing his nose and lips up the side of Jasper's neck, nuzzling at his sideburn, before moving some of his loose curls behind his ear, as he tightened his possessive, desperate hold on the Russian-born male.

"...please...Edward...ahh...yes..." Jasper groaned mindlessly, his bouncing body melting even more against the strong frame of his boyfriend and adamant savior, as he tossed one arm behind them both so that he may tangle his fingers in messy, bronze locks of hair to keep Edward's face close to his flesh while they moved seamlessly together, their bodies naturally seeking out immediate pleasure from the other with their increasingly rapid movements that had Jasper sensually grinding his pert ass back against Edward's groin.

Edward hummed low in his throat before growling out loud upon feeling Jasper flatten his delicious body even more against him, feeling absolutely enchanted with the way Jasper played with his hair, encouraging him to keep his lips pressed against his cheek and shoulder as he was, coupled with being completely enamored with the way Jasper bucked his hips back to meet his sharp thrusts that had his engorged cock stabbing deep inside of his Russian lover.

"...Christ...Jascha...goddamn...ohh...fuck yes..." Edward cursed with curling smoke underneath his voice, his lovely emerald eyes crinkling a bit at the corners as his body was quickly and vastly becoming overwhelmed with the heavenly sensations that making love to Jasper brought him in waves, as he automatically drove his cock harder and harder into Jasper's maddeningly textured channel in such a way that had them both seeing stars amidst their vision.

"Haa...ohh...yes...ooh...Jesus...Edward...right there...yes...keep going...right there!" Jasper exclaimed loudly, his back arching provocatively against Edward's sturdy chest as the Russian male tightened his grip in Edward's hair as his prostate was struck over and over again by the broad head of his lover's cock, swarming him with mind-breaking euphoria that had his own leaking member pulsating with crippling need to experience relief as it tapped against his taut abdomen with every sway of their moving, grinding bodies.

Edward held his writhing lover relatively in place against his own chest and continued to pick up his pace of thrusting his hard, aching cock inside of the fair-skinned beauty before him, granting Jasper everything he desired as the room was suddenly flooded with the blonde-haired man's sultry voice begging him for anything and everything, calling out his pleasure in stolen breaths and increasing moans that had Edward's genius, highly-strategic mind drawing an absolute blank of anything else except the incredible awe with which he was stricken because of his breathtaking lover.

Nothing had ever felt so perfect before to the former FBI agent; nothing so pure and right and significant in his life.

Nothing.

It was amazing, nearly too much for the American-born male to comprehend fully at such a time, for the power and influence of Jasper's desperate moans and movements of his desirable body against his own were far more potent than any liquor or drug he had ever had...and Edward knew that he would never get enough of this man, that moments like this with Jasper were going to be exactly the thing that he was to going to live for.

"Jascha...mmn...sweetheart..." Edward rambled with rugged gravel lacing his baritone voice, his hands sliding sensually down Jasper's flat abdomen until he was able to fasten his fingers around either of his hipbones, Edward's grip on the Russian allowing him to sharply pull Jasper back so that his length was constantly enveloped by Jasper's vice-like entrance as they ground their sweating bodies together, seemingly joined at every possible ligament, "...tell me you're close, baby..."

"...ooh...ha...I-I'm close...Edward...!" Jasper craned his head back whilst answering Edward, his struggle with his raging, white-hot ecstasy clear on his flawless face as he dropped both of his hands down to his painful erection, grabbed his length in one hand that immediately caused the angelic, blonde-haired male to hiss in between his teeth, as he began to rigorously pump himself, desperate to reach his ultimate release with the man he loved.

"...fucking hell, Jascha...I love seeing you touch your cock while I make love to you...so unbelievably hot..." Edward purred the words into Jasper's silken tresses, unable to help the sweet kisses he placed to the side of Jasper's head as the latter male groaned from such a saucy confession, before he brought his lips to Jasper's ear once more and continued to speak to his impossibly sexy, aroused lover, "...now I want to see you come, sweetheart...I want to see your beautiful cock come all over this fucking bed..."

"Ohh...Edward...mmn..." Jasper's melodic voice strained once more, his marble features pulled tight as his fist flew over his length, his pants of air toppling over one another as he felt Edward's already brutal thrusts inside of him grow even more intense as his lover's member swelled drastically, pushing even more against his inner walls and letting Jasper feel every, solid inch of Edward's sex that stretched and pleasured his body.

"...God, I'm coming...Edward...love...coming right now...ooh...shit...ahh...!" Jasper called in a heart-stopping crescendo that peaked as his body quaked with the extraordinary force of his orgasm that spilled over his closed hand in brilliant streams of glistening pearl, a few lines of the Russian's essence running down his fingers and wrist until they dripped haphazardly onto the severely ruffled bedding below.

Edward felt something in his chest shift upon seeing his most beloved person climax the way that he had, something made lighter inside of him while at the same time gaining even more importance and meaning, which had come the second Jasper had screamed his name and then tipped his curly head back to rest against his shoulder in absolute pleasure...and Edward knew exactly what the new feeling had been.

"Jascha...baby...I love you so much...you're everything to me..." Edward whispered to his panting lover inside his arms, as he only thrust his sheathed member two more times inside of Jasper's extremely relaxed body before feeling his own release tingle up from the backs of his legs, rip through his lower abdomen, and shoot out of his pulsating, twitching member as he filled the condom with his creamy completion in staggered movements of his hips.

Movement gradually lessened into none, as Edward and Jasper merely stayed still for a minute, trying to regain normal breathing patterns, as they remained connected, sated, surrealistically content with just about everything.

Both males' heavy breathing were the only sounds that could be heard for the space of the tiny moment, their air within the room pleasantly heated and ushering in magnanimous amounts of rich, soothing energy to be harnessed, as Edward encircled his arms around Jasper's waist one more, his gesture acting as a mild breakage to the previous, wordless stillness.

Jasper peacefully tilted his curly head to a side, a lazy smile curving his pink lips as he felt even more blissful, post-coital softness to flood his senses and body as he gently reclined in Edward's loose embrace, humming in approval as he felt his lover press chaste, butterfly kisses to the back of his shoulder while they continued to savor each other.

"...I never want to be without you again," Edward murmured against Jasper's inked flesh, turning his coppery head so he may rest his cheek along Jasper's shoulder blade, his arms unconsciously tightening around his lover as he uttered the words that had first occurred to him whence he had witnessed the mesmerizing sight of Jasper being brought to orgasm.

Jasper lowered his ocean-blue gaze to the shadow-laden blankets beneath them, his thoughts swirling thickly inside his mind, words that were manifesting seemingly without effort positively dying to be spilled from his lips, before he gingerly began to ease away from Edward, careful in his movements as his lower body was a bit sore.

The American male quickly assisted Jasper in slowly stepping off of the bed, their hands intertwined as Edward followed after him, standing before him amidst the dimly-illuminated motel room with gentle yet unwavering eyes as the two remained intimately close, personally needing the presence of the other to feel such remarkable tranquility and comfort flowing in their veins.

Jasper licked his lips before speaking, their hands joined at their sides, as Edward took another half-step closer to the Russian, just as he was lifting his thoughtful gaze up to the American male, his English words in some sort of order inside his still-hazed mind.

"...I...don't really know...what to say...I've never felt anything like this..." Jasper proclaimed with a bit of uncertainty in his accented voice, before the Russian steadied his tone along with his steel-blue gaze towards his fiery lover, his next words holding every bit of sternness he wished to use with his kind, red-haired lover, "...but I do know that I love you, Edward...I need you...and...I want to be with you...just you."

Edward's breath rushed from his lungs as his lips curved into a bright smile at his lover's words, his very soul feeling satisfied at once from what Jasper had confessed to him as well as what Jasper had admitted he had not known how to put into words yet, and it was with great happiness flooding his world and making up his reality that Edward threw his arms around his lover's lithe body and hugged him close.

Jasper hurriedly reciprocated Edward's embrace, burying his precious face against the side of Edward's neck, as he squeezed his lover's back with his arms, feeling lighter than air by the things he had said and the love he could feel between them, grounded only by the sweet words and touches by his most treasured savior, as both men adamantly clung to one another.

"...Edward..." Jasper whispered, having to crane his head up from Edward's chest as he ran the tip of his nose lovingly along his boyfriend's strong jaw line, knowingly causing Edward to close his eyes in unparalleled joy, "...take a bath with me...?"

Edward smirked at his lover's charming, sugar-topped words, his green eyes remaining closed, as he massaged his fingers into Jasper's lower back, his cheek nuzzling affectionately into Jasper's own, as he gave his effortless reply.

"Of course, sweetheart...I would like nothing more..." Edward answered his Russian lover, earning a gorgeous, genuine smile from Jasper as he ran his hands up and down Jasper's back in a soothing gesture, his actions automatic and requiring little thought, as the American male somberly considered his gaze and senses all but blinded by the sheer impact that Jasper's smiling, beautiful face once again had on his heart.

"...wow..." Edward breathed.

_Author's Note:_ Okay. I know this took me five years to write. Sorry 'bout that. In any event, Edward and Jasper are together now! It can only get better from here...right...? Stay tuned and drop me a line, fans. XD


	11. The Time Has Come, The Walrus Said

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Time Has Come, The Walrus Said...**

_Edward's POV_

Jasper followed me into the bathroom after having requested taking a bath together, the lovely blonde-haired male leaning against the white sink basin as I disposed of the used condom, and then bent over to turn on the water in the tub.

Once I straightened, Jasper was at my side, loosely looping his arms around one of my own, as he kept purposefully close to me, melting my heart all over again inside my swelled chest with his gentle touches and seeking of my warmth.

I smiled down at the sight of my lover's messy, light-colored curls, Jasper obviously quite tired as he stood beside me, and I absolutely loved how Jasper desired to be physically close to me at all times, barely even wanting to be in a separate room from me as he pressed more of his lean body into the side of mine.

I craned my head down and planted an affectionate kiss to the top of his head, lacing one set of our fingers together, not feeling any pressure to blot the moderate silence with words at the moment, as he and I simply waited the short minutes until enough hot water had filled the white tub.

Without needing to ask otherwise, I helped Jasper into the tub, noticing his tight grip on my hand as he stepped over the side before the two of us gingerly lowered our bodies down into the relaxing water, feeling the liquid quickly heat our already pleasantly warmed flesh in soft caresses.

Jasper sighed out his contentedness as he slowly settled his tattooed back against my chest, him being more submerged in the water than I as he rested his head along my collarbone, our knees poking out of the water as white wisps of soothing steam coiled around us, allowing us to breathe it in deeply and clear our senses to experience a subtle kind of serenity.

My own frame reclining comfortably against the end of the tub, I wrapped my soaked arms around Jasper's chest, securing him to me, as my jade-colored eyes lowered from mildly observing the wall color and taste in cabinets in the room to Jasper's stunning profile as the Russian relaxed his body against my own, him knowing that he was safe inside my embrace as he slowly blinked his eyes.

"...I...can never go back to Russia, can I?" Jasper spoke with heart-breaking gravity in his voice to me, his words making me frown in immediate understanding of the fact that Jasper was considered even more of a wanted criminal now...and that the first place any fed or official with a badge would look for him would be in his birth country.

"...no...I'm afraid not," I admitted, my heart clenching at the sound of my own words to him, very real slivers of pure hatred coursing through me for a moment as my mind warred with me about speaking such negativity to my sweet man at all.

Jasper sighed again, slightly shifting underneath the surface of the water, before relaxing his muscles along mine all over again, the Russian male visibly saddened by my revelation as he swallowed hard and lowered his eyes.

"...I know...I'll miss it," Jasper confessed, his voice becoming a little lighter with each word he spoke, as he, instead, reflected positively, nostalgically about Mother Russia to me, his eyes still lowered but were once again regaining their glorious shine, "...Nizhny Novgorod...the church I would go to...the streets that looked like your entire life mapped out in front of you, covered in snow but still bright in your eyes against black sky."

My lips parted silently, my breath stolen right from me as I listened to the sheer poetry behind Jasper's words, able to practically see what he saw in his mind's eye at the moment...and it was beautiful...just like him.

"What's your middle name?" I asked randomly, smirking a bit at my own lightheartedness with Jasper, as I watched a gorgeous smile curved his luscious lips, the Russian obviously enjoying my odd question as much as I was.

"Mikhail...what's yours?" Jasper answered before asking me for the same, my smirk having transformed into an easy smile along my features as I reflected on Jasper's real, given name in my thoughts.

"_Jascha Mikhail...definitely suits him with how beautiful it is,"_ I mused to myself before licking my lips so I may answer my lover.

"My middle name is Anthony," I replied, laughing out loud the moment I saw Jasper comically wrinkle his nose at my answer.

"I know...it wouldn't be my first choice, but..." I squeezed my arms around him a little tighter, observing the way Jasper closed his eyes in heavenly peace as he placed his hands on top of my forearms, both of us drawing immeasurable security from how intimate and personal the two of us were in this moment, as if we had not another care in world, "...I like yours a lot better, sweetheart."

"...it was my father's name;" Jasper said, his voice still kept serene and without any cause for concern as my angel graciously divulged more information about himself to me, precious information that he most likely had not spoken to another soul until now with me, "He was a good man. He never wanted to be a part of the Morozov Faction, and he always tried to keep all of that away from me when I was little...but...I still got in. It was what I wanted...I wanted what he had tried to hide from me all those years...ha...I guess I got what I asked for, da?"

"Jascha...you were just a kid then...you didn't know..." I offered to my beloved Russian with empathetic pain in my words, helping him to turn around in his spot so that he faced me, the water gently sloshing around us from his move, but the warm liquid was quick to be still again.

Jasper rested his hands flat on either of my thighs, as I held his stunning sapphire gaze with my own, seeing the resounding melancholy as well as the enrapturing inkling of hope buried there...exactly the same as the day I had met him in Russia.

"...everyone makes mistakes and gets...caught up in things they have no control over..." I continued to voice what I hoped were words of consolation and understanding, words that were meant to tell him that he need not dwell on such things of his past because I fully intended to make sure his future was filled with nothing but pure happiness, "...you don't have anything to be sorry about...nothing to apologize for, baby..."

Jasper lowered his eyes in thought, a small side-smirk gradually shaping his delectable mouth, as he blinked his rejuvenated gaze back up to mine, my hands holding onto the small of his back so I may keep him as close to me as possible whilst we whispered about topics too fragile to speak with regular voices.

"If there is one thing I can say I do not regret about my life..." Jasper began with solid weight in his words, words that instantly conjured up images of him having to brave the wintery cold night after night in order to see to shady and dangerous deals made by people higher up than he, the instances he had had to spend time in Russian jails because of his lifestyle, and I was certain that my heart was in my throat before Jasper finished speaking, "...it is that I was able to fall in love with someone like you, Edward..."

My heart broke, ruined for any other thing or person to so much as touch, as I raised my sopping wet hands to either side of Jasper's perfect, angelic face, watching him lean into my touch and softly close his eyes as he and I naturally came together in a blissful kiss.

"_A hundred times over...I'd bust him out of that prison...just for this...just for this..."_ my swimming mind flowed through my thoughts, each one crystal-clear and just as vibrant to me, as I cherished the utterly fulfilling sensations having Jasper's shapely lips moving against my own brought me.

"I feel the same way, sweetheart..." I cooed against my angel's lips before kissing him once more, our connection unifying and significant as I let my eyes trace over his peaceful, handsome features so close to my own, Jasper's eyes still closed as my palms remained cradling either side of his jaw, "...you make everything I have ever done...worth it..."

"Edward..." Jasper breathed, his warm breath only a gentle puff against my throat, as I obligingly lain his head on my chest, able to see just how exhausted my Russian was, just how in need of recuperation as so much had happened in this day.

"...go ahead and rest, sweetheart...I got you..." I whispered into Jasper's hair, my hands sliding down the enticing slopes of his tattooed back until I could gingerly take hold of his sides, loving how Jasper was practically sleeping on top of me, continuing to need me, as I let my fingers rub endless patterns along his soft skin all the while.

"...mmn..." Jasper hummed quietly, the Russian easily finding sleep amidst the blanketing water and my own loving touches, as I noticed his inked back steadily moving up and down in correlation to his even breathing while he slept.

I smirked at the heart-warming sight, wanting to kiss him once more, wanting to tightened my embrace around him and listen to his voice, but dared not do anything of the sort that would disturb him right now.

Anything I wanted could wait – Jasper...my precious Jasper would always come first.

"_I'll give him ten more minutes to rest like this...then I'll get him out and dress him for bed..."_ I mentally discussed with myself, my own eyes blinking slowly, tranquility seeming to flow endlessly through me within such a bittersweet moment, a quiet sigh escaping as I tipped my head back to rest against the white wall behind me.

"_...and tomorrow...well...I wonder if my lovely Russian has ever been anywhere warm..."_ I pondered cheekily to myself, a knowing smile claiming my strong features as I lowered my eyes back down to Jasper's sleeping form draped on top of my own, my ideas for our next step together having already been considered and planned to the smallest detail.

I honestly could not wait for the next day to come so that my plans could finally become reality for us both.

_Author's Note:_ I am so peeved at FFN right now. The site has been giving me tons of crap, I could not update squat over the weekend...and they just suck right now. Blah! Hopefully they work out their kinks so I can continue my story lol. XD


	12. If I Had A World Of My Own

**Chapter Twelve**

**If I Had a World of My Own, Everything Would Be Nonsense**

_Edward's POV_

Seventy-two days later...

"Where is he...where is he...?" I mumbled to myself, scanning through the bustling crowds of the many market-goers as they purchased food, produce, and other items from the quaint wooden stands that lined these particular dirt streets.

My eyebrows were knit together, my stomach having already tightened into painful knots upon not seeing my beautiful Russian lover amidst the darker-skinned people of this land as they came and went, my copper-colored head turning this way and that as I felt my panic grow worse.

"Jascha!" I called out, peering through as many people as I could in order to see if any shining blue eyes would be directed my way as a result, "...Jascha!"

Then, my ears honed in on one specific conversation taking place just a little ways ahead of me and towards the right, my feet automatically taking me in that direction as I continued to listen.

Speaking in Spanish, an older, balding man was verbally reprimanding the one person whom I knew he had to have been speaking to based on the key phrases I could make out above the steady noise of the surrounding crowd, the elderly man saying things in his native tongue like_ '...no, no, no...I said twenty, not twelve, twenty...don't you understand, young man?'_

"I'm sorry...I don't understand what you are saying..." Jasper admitted quietly to the shouting man before him who was quite easily half of my lover's height as he merely took the older man's verbal berating with an adorable tilt of his curly head in confusion.

My steps still hurrying towards my beloved, my eyes quickly roamed over Jasper's exposed, tanned forearms and calves, my Russian beauty now gloriously kissed by the sun, which had also lightened his wheat-colored curls that framed around his angelic face, as he was clad in a tasteful white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and slate-grey cargo shorts.

"Jascha!" I called to him once more, this time gaining his attention, as he whipped his blonde head my way, making a few of his longer tresses touch his cheeks, as he immediately began smiling his utterly breathtaking smile upon seeing me approach him.

"Lo siento, seňor. Pagare' por todo..." I spoke calmly to the old man, watching as he narrowed his wrinkled eyes at me for a moment before acquiescing to my request as he went back to the rows of tomatoes, fresh onions, and multiple varieties of peppers that made up his produce stand.

My eyes glanced over at Jasper as the older man in front of us dropped several items into a plastic bag for us to buy, my lips curving up into a side-smirk as I deftly fished out a few bills and coins from my pants pocket to pay the man, seeing the slight embarrassment playing across my lover's exquisite features in the form of a lovely pink blush.

"Gracias, seňor," I thanked the now smiling man, holding the bag of our fresh vegetables down at my side, as Jasper and I began walking languidly together amongst the fluctuating crowds, our steps unhurried and mindful of the people passing and maneuvering around us as we merely enjoying being with each other like this.

"We have been in Mexico for two months, and I still cannot speak in their language..." Jasper pouted adorably to me, frowning his desirable lips as he kept his gaze out ahead of us while my eyes were glued onto his positively glowing profile.

I chuckled at my lover's words, admiring how his hair and natural beauty were highlighted incrementally by the lowering, darkening sun, making streams of brilliant orange and pink war brilliantly with the overcast navy of the oncoming evening all around us, basking us in such an extraordinary atmosphere that left me with a perfect sense of ease.

"You speak it just fine, sweetheart...you just need to practice," I spoke with a gentle smile, watching as Jasper turned his head towards mine, our steps naturally coming to a comfortable halt whilst we spoke so tenderly and held each others' loving gaze.

Jasper smiled at me, lowering his head a little bit in charming self-consciousness, before he quirked his gaze back up to mine, his immaculate white teeth looking even more so against his now tanned, glowing flesh before my eyes.

"Will you teach me more tonight...?" Jasper asked me suggestively, his cobalt eyes darkening with a significance only meant for me to understand, his words followed by a positively wicked lick of his pouting lips that he knew I would notice all too keenly.

I had to swallow hard at the slight shiver Jasper's enticing antics always seemed to evoke within me before answering him.

"Anything you want..." I narrowed my jade eyes at him whilst I spoke, receiving a pleased smirk from my Russian angel, before the two of us continued walking towards our westbound home located on one of the many beaches making up such a paradise where we now lived together.

X

A few hours later the evening, inside our house in the open kitchen and dining area...

"Are you sure it wasn't too hot...not too many spices...?" I asked Jasper who was sitting on top of the wooden dining table behind me, smoking a cigarette whilst I rinsed the last of the dishes which we had used for our meal.

"It was perfect, tovaras...very good," Jasper responded happily to me with a smile as I grinned at his positive words from over my shoulder, watching him blink his beautiful eyes as he blew out a steady stream of white-grey smoke.

He always looked so handsome when he smoked, so mysterious and sensual, and it was with growing adoration that I picked up the blue dishrag off the the plain counter to dry my hands as I turned around to face him.

Jasper smirked as he as snubbed out the rest of his cigarette in the square ashtray sitting beside him on the table, his legs spread enticingly wide as he kept them hanging over the edge of the furniture, as he lifted up a single finger and beckoned me to him.

"Come here...you are too far away..." my exotic lover purred to me, smiling wider so that it brought out his adorable dimples in his cheeks upon seeing me easily glide towards him, my hands automatically reaching out to run up his covered thighs whilst I stepped in close.

Jasper draped his arms over my shoulders, keeping our faces intimately close that our hushed breaths mixed, as I latched my hands onto either of his narrow hips, both of us merely holding the other close at the moment while I peered into mercilessly breathtaking blue and he into my fierce but somber green.

"Is this better, angel?" I asked cheekily, my tone low as I softly closed my eyes upon feeling Jasper lightly trail his rose-petal lips over mine, teasing and setting me at ease all within the same breath as he caressed my sensitive flesh with his own, letting me yearn for his kiss before actually receiving it.

"...much better..." Jasper cooed before the both of us chastely pressed our lips together in a passionate, warmly familiar kiss, Jasper's tattooed arms sliding a little more along my shoulders as he pushed more of his lithe body into me.

"...mmn..." I could not help but groan into our forever fire-igniting kisses that always seemed to leave me feeling a bit light-headed with euphoria before swiftly turning into something much more sensual and raw for me to experience, like an artist dabbling progressively with colors that evoked one emotion after the next.

Jasper's fingers squeezed at my back while my own unconsciously gripped even harder at his waist, my teeth gently nipping at my Russian's luscious bottom lip that had him opening his mouth for me in an instant, graciously inviting me to slip my tongue inside his warm cavern and relive everything there is to know about him once more.

"Hmm...nnh..." Jasper murmured hotly against my mouth, his chest pressing firmly against my own as I leaned more of my weight towards his sitting form, loving the erotic, extremely personal feel of his velvet-soft tongue swirling along with my own, each sweep of my muscle over his causing my blonde-haired obsession to purr once more and tighten his grip on me wherever he may find purchase.

I loved kissing this man, feeling as if I was able to die happy each time our lips and tongues worked perfectly in tandem together so that he and I may fully taste and cherish the other, our kisses meaning far more to the both of us than a mere connection of skin.

Each time our lips met, we knew that it had only been possible because of fate, because he and I had been strong enough to endure the hardships and brick walls that had been thrown at us, trying to keep us apart and ruin our lives.

Each time our lips met, it truly meant our happiness.

With quick, forced movements, Jasper pulled his petal-soft lips away from mine so that he may rest his forehead against my own, his eyes still closed as he continued to hug me close while we both panted lightly within the small space between us.

"...take me to bed, Edward..." Jasper rasped to me, his fingers sliding into my hair until he was able to fist my auburn locks in a no-nonsense hold that I found myself loving to no end.

I growled heatedly from having my hair pulled, coupled with hearing such mesmerizing language befall my lover's precious mouth, I wrapped my arms completely around Jasper's slender frame before hoisting him off of the dining room table.

Our house that he and I had largely repaired and decorated ourselves being made up of several, large-area rooms that were interconnected, giving the whole atmosphere of the abode a natural flow and openness, as I carried my sexy boyfriend away from the kitchen and towards our partially enclosed bedroom.

Jasper pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth whilst I carried him, the corners of his delectable mouth upturned in an excited smile as he tightened his arms around my shoulders, and I could not refrain from pressing kiss after sweet kiss to his cheeks, his eyes, his nose, his neck.

"Tell me, sweetheart...how do you want to make love tonight..." I panted the question out to my lover as I successfully approached our bed made up with handmade, red and white blankets and sheets which Jasper had fallen in love with at a local store, before carefully lying my Russian down amongst the soft mattress.

Jasper's hands sliding down either of my arms as I settled myself on top of him, my angel craned his head up to mine, crushing our lips together in a sinfully wanton kiss as he made himself more comfortable on top of our bed.

Our single kiss blossoming into a rushed myriad of more, rendering the both of us caught up on the wonderful struggle to breathe as fire tingled beneath our fingertips and silk-laden smog filled our minds; Jasper brought his hands to the bottom hem of my shirt before answering me.

"...any way you want... do whatever you want to me..." Jasper voiced smoothly, his accented words causing my air to hitch inside my chest as I let him fluidly rid me of my green tee shirt before hungrily running his strong hands down the hard planes of my chest, feeling the way my muscles slid against his sensitive palms and fingers as if he was mapping all of me out with physical touch alone.

I purred from Jasper's lustful caresses and impossibly erotic words, bringing my own hands to the small, white buttons adorning the front of his shirt, easily slipping the plastic discs from their catches as I leaned down upon him once more.

Long, graceful fingers pawed at my arms, squeezing at the thick cords of muscle there, as I slipped Jasper's white shirt from his chest and shoulders, my eyes forever eager to take in the strong lines of perfectly contoured, tattooed flesh that made up my lover's extraordinary body.

"Baby doll..." I crooned slowly as Jasper peppered my cheeks and lips with absolutely heart-melting kisses, as I lowered one hand to the zipper of his cargo shorts, "...I love you so much...so fucking much..."

"...I love you, too, Edward..." Jasper whispered against my lips, his nose and mouth nuzzling into my cheek as I rid him of his durable, grey shorts, our hard chests pressed together as he and I strove to feel as much of the other as possible whilst we undressed slowly and spoke so quietly to one another.

"Do you trust me, Jascha?" I asked my lover tenderly but solidly, a nearly tangible weight of desperation having manifested within my voice whilst I had done so, as I locked my emerald orbs directly into Jasper's bright blue gaze, my body positively jittery with nerves while I hovered over him and waited for his honest answer.

Jasper blinked softly at my question, and his reply came easily; his words heavenly.

"I trust you, Edward...I always have..." he spoke so serenely.

I smirked thoughtfully at my lover's words before reaching a hand underneath one of the pillows up by the head of the bed and closing my fingers around a particular item.

"...good," I breathed as I seized one of Jasper's wrists with my free hand and brought it over his head along the mattress.

Jasper's lovely eyes widened in surprise as I clasped the handcuffs I had retrieved from amongst the pillows around his wrist, slung the short chain behind one of the vertical wooden bars that made up the headboard, and then secured his other wrist to the binding contraption as well.

"Edward! What in the...where did..." Jasper was momentarily speechless as I simply let my eyes sweep leisurely over the sight of my beautiful Russian handcuffed to our bed, his torso and arms stretched deliciously before me as he craned his head back to look upon the gleaming metal that now bound him where I wanted him.

"...you said I could do whatever I wanted with you...net?" I responded cheekily to his slight puzzlement with lowly spoken words as I brought my hands to his trim sides and lowered my lips down to his inked stomach, pressing deliberate kisses to his tanned skin.

"...yes, but...ohh...Edward..." Jasper trailed off with his protest as he purred my name upon feeling me kiss and lick at abdomen the way I was, every move of mine completely savoring of his soft flesh and lean muscle beneath me.

Jasper's hardened cock twitched against my chest as he squirmed and panted his pleasure from my maddeningly measured ministrations to his naked body, taking my time in breathing in his alluring scent as I moved my chin and lips across the subtle definition of his abdomen, pressing firm kisses where I pleased as I stroked my thumbs over his hipbones.

"...mm...baby...it all feels so good..." Jasper mewled dreamily, his positively delectable arousal growing by the second whilst I tended to his skin so delicately, so intricately as if he were made out of glass, as I gradually moved down his body, dragging my hands heavily up his chest and down his sides until I was able to squeeze suggestively at his supple thighs.

Jasper's rose-red lips parted in a silent gasp as I slipped my hands in between his legs, parting them even wider for me, as I kept my half-lidded eyes trained intently on my lover's pleading expressions directed towards me while I had my way with him.

"Mmn...so beautiful, my sweet Jascha...so seductive...lying there like that...waiting for me..." I purred, my words like honey-spiced liquor coating over my entrancing lover's every fiber as I pawed my hands down either of Jasper's legs until I brought both of my hands to one of his calves, massaging the honed muscle there and drawing another appreciative groan from my Russian as I lowered my lips to his flesh.

"...ooh...God..." Jasper writhed softly before me, gracing me with the lovely view of his statuesque physique stretching and arching like breathtaking moving art from my ginger ministrations, as I kissed my way up his smooth calf, across the inside of his knee, and along his strong, soft thigh, "...Edward...d-damn...you're killing me, tovaras..."

My tongue swirled against the inside of Jasper's raised thigh, making my beloved shiver as his rigid member pulsed against his flat stomach before my eyes from such sugar-topped torture, before I carefully lowered Jasper's leg to rest on top of my shoulder.

"Now why would I want to do something like that..." my words were teasing in vocabulary yet sinful in nature as I let my warm breath wash over my lover's beautiful, aching cock, delighted to unforeseeable degrees whence my jade-colored eyes beheld the sight of Jasper pulling desperately at the handcuffs once more, "...we can't have that now, can we..."

"Christ...Edward...please..." Jasper's melodic voice was hardened, gruff with his teetering pleasure and menacing need as he begged me, his striking blue eyes piercing firmly inside of me with just how much emotion, love, yearning...everything there was...solely for me.

I could barely contain the smile from my face before hurriedly wrapping my lips around my Russian boyfriend's glorious cock, sucking him hard as I worked my tongue generously around the sensitive head, squeezing my lips around his hot, silken flesh.

"Ah...haa...yes...Jesus...yes...!" Jasper murmured frantically, his body trying to sit up in order to accommodate so much intensely satisfying pleasure suddenly being administered to him, but could not as he yanked at his restraints once more, the chain links hitting uselessly against the wood of the headboard as Jasper struggled with how much euphoria I was giving him.

I hummed around his intruding length, swallowing him into my mouth over and over as I immediately took to pleasing Jasper with almost too many sensations to bear sanely, just like how I wanted him to, as I quickly nipped at his swollen tip before plunging every inch of his cock back down my throat.

"...ohh...oh, holy fuck...Edward...so good...I'm getting so close, baby...ugh...keep...haa...keep going..." Jasper's words tangled with his increasing moans, every sound escaping his lips being amongst the most electrifying I had ever heard, as I tongued enthusiastically at the underside of his member whilst I moved my mouth up and down his flesh, loving how he would plead with me to continue, loving how he would try to arch his back in ecstasy...loving how I could feel Jasper losing himself completely in me.

Jasper's sex pulsed in my mouth, my writhing lover drowning exquisitely in the mind-breaking haze of needing to come and wanting the absolutely candy-sweet pleasure I was giving him to continue, and it was with a devilish glint in my eyes that I made Jasper's decision for him, as I moaned around his cock once more and brought a hand to his testicles.

Massaging his ultra-sensitive sac with my fingers, fucking my mouth up and down his impressive length with near-crazed abandon, I felt my Russian tense up his thighs, his abdomen flexing alluringly, as Jasper cried out his release that suddenly shot down my throat and coated my tongue with its creamy, highly desirable flavor.

I hummed around the head of Jasper's cock, moving my hands up either of his thighs and across his fluttering stomach, as I suckled his spurting flesh for every drop of his warm come, before slowly releasing him from my lips as I began crawling up his wonderfully sated body.

Jasper royal blue eyes were unfocused, blinking slowly as if endless amazement of me, as he licked his full, pink lips and merely watched for a moment as I came face to face with him, my hands trailing up both of his arms that were now motionless against the soft pillows.

"...Edward..." Jasper breathed, only to be cut off with his words as he purred into the kiss that I could not help but slam unto his precious lips, lips and that accent that tempted me to no end, as I deftly freed his wrists from the handcuffs above him with a simple maneuvering of the tiny latch on the side of the metal.

"...mmn...I love the way you taste, Jascha..." I growled against my lover's lips, feeling him squeeze me with his thighs before the blonde-haired male trailed his mouth down my chiseled jaw until he was able to lap enticingly at my Adam's apple.

Jasper groaned against my tingling flesh, his cloud-soft yet wholly erotic ministrations all but killing me slowly, lulling me into another world of bliss, before I hurriedly reached over to the side towards our small nightstand and retrieved the clear bottle of lubrication that had been sitting on the surface.

"...haa...goddamn, baby..." I hissed in between my teeth, my voice barely above a whisper as I arched my body on top of his upon feeling my lover scratch his nails down either side of my back, only to bring his hands immediately to the front of my shorts and unfasten them, Jasper's extraordinary lips and tongue never ceasing in their gentle caresses of my skin.

I drew my bottom lip in my mouth as Jasper freed my straining erection, before smirking at my deviously angelic boyfriend, capturing one of his hands with my own.

"Am I going to have to restrain you again...?" I teased with a smile as I poured a liberal amount of the lube into Jasper's hand, growling low in my throat the instant he took hold of my engorged cock and began sliding his messy fingers up and down my begging flesh.

"...hmm...you might have to...I did love it..." Jasper teased right back, a sexy smirk curving his own lips at me while he steadily stroked my naked cock with his slick hand, coating my flesh with the slippery substance whilst I struggled to concentrate on spreading another generous amount of the lube on my own fingers.

Wise to the knowledge that the muscles in Jasper's body were largely relaxed due to him experiencing an orgasm already, I circled two of my fingertips against his spread entrance, my eyes forever fixated on my lover's awe-inspiring features whilst I added more and more pressure to his sensitive ring, only to witness my blonde-haired angel groan sensually from the sensations.

Jasper's fingers toyed with the leaking head of my cock, smearing the precome that had collected in the slit at the tip, before I shoved two of my fingers deep inside of him, immediately feeling his loosened muscles accept the intrusion as Jasper moaned in awesome satisfaction of having some part of me inside of him at last.

"...fuck..." I sort of grumbled aloud to myself, feeling waves of amazement crash over me, even after all this time he and I had been together, as I gazed keenly at the way Jasper breathed heavily and struggled magnificently with his pleasure...all of it seeming to always capture me.

I spread my fingers inside of Jasper's hot channel, watching as he knit his eyebrows together and parted his lips once more to voice his approval of my ministrations, his every noise fulfilling something great within me as I stretched his body for me, for us.

"...Jascha...baby..." I fought to keep my voice steady and my words clear, for my brain was consistently refusing to accept anything else but the sheer love and blinding devotion I had for this man before me, my need for him bordering on a sanity-comprising feat, as I continued, "...I don't think I can wait any longer...I need you so fucking bad..."

Before Jasper could fully comprehend all of my spoken words, I pulled my sopping wet fingers free of his entrance, and grasped my severely swollen cock at its base, lining up the thick head with his glistening hole as I inched closer to my Russian lover.

"...anything you want, Edward...please...tovaras..." Jasper cooed to me, his pink tongue languidly passing over a corner of his perfectly shaped mouth, as he kept his eyes half-lidded and loving directed towards me whilst he urged me to continue with his words.

With little effort, I swept his legs over each of my shoulders, his strong yet lovely hands reaching for me the instant I began gently rubbing the tip of my cock against his moistened entrance, letting him get used to feeling me there; our breathing shallow and warm in between our bodies as we grew closer and closer together, able to feel the undeniable love permeating from the other man in this moment, as if coming concentrated right from its source for the other to savor.

"Haa...Edward...yes...mmh..." Jasper exclaimed with silken words that dripped from his precious lips, as I eased my bare cock inside of his body, able to feel the way the lubrication slid in between his flesh and mine, able to feel Jasper's textured insides push and flutter against me as my lover relaxed his body even more for me...able to tangibly feel exactly why I cherished this man as much as I did.

He was so perfect, so gorgeous, as he snaked his hands up either of my arms until he could squeeze either of my broad shoulders with his fingers, generously massaging my muscles there as I willingly forfeited my lesser senses of the outside world, the country we now lived in, and all the inhabitants thereof, in favor of simply knowing Jasper's love and warmth, everything that made him him that I absolutely could not live without.

"...ooh...J-Jascha...honey, I love you..." I spoke eloquently to my lover as I pulled my throbbing erection almost completely out of his body before ramming it back inside his welcoming channel with much more intensity, much more white-hot force which paralleled my undying affection to solely this man beneath me, "...always love you...nnh...God...feels...incredible..."

"Ed...Edward...haa...ohh...love you, too..." Jasper strove to reply coherently back to me, my angel positively torn between melting onto the mattress and relishing in the jubilant electricity which coursed through his body with every harsh yet unhurried thrust I made inside of him, "...Edward please...please...more..."

"Not yet, sweetheart...I love making love to you like this..." I smiled down at my writhing Russian, groaning from deep within my very soul as I felt Jasper paw at my arms the way that he was, every action of his begging me for more, begging me for everything that he knew I would give him, as I maintained my steady pace of pushing and pulling my heavy member inside of his immaculate body.

Jasper smiled at my words before turning his curly, blonde head to a side, his hands smoothly transitioning from my arms down to my thighs; a nearly feral moan escaping me as I felt Jasper scratch his nails down my muscled flesh before gripping them hard, the Russian able to feel my muscles flexing with every thrust forward I made that brought the both of us relentless amounts of ecstasy to be felt.

His touches sent fire to spread throughout my body, as they were rarely shy of desiring to worship my athletic physique, where even the slightest strokes of his soft fingertips against my skin had me seeing stars behind my eyes, able to taste some kind of Heaven on my tongue, and feel such an unbelievable height manifest within me.

I adored every time he and I made love, every time I was able to feel his personal, meaningful touches that made me know a happiness I had never understood prior, and what a feeling it was for me to know that I succeeded in making Jasper feel the same way as well.

The pace of our lovemaking naturally increasing as both of our bodies seemed to instinctively crave more from the other, Jasper cried out in soul-enriching pleasure, his whole body affected as he bowed his slender back and slid his hands to my ass, pressing me further into him as I drove my cock into his tight channel with such sweet, invigorating madness.

"Edward...! Edward...fuck...oh, yes...ohh...yes, God...Edward...Jesus Christ!" Jasper screamed my name mixed in with a variety of delightful curses as a result of my quickened pace, as I could feel my member reaching deep inside of him with every hard thrust made between us, the enflamed head of my cock pounding relentlessly against his prostate, making my lover grasp urgently at the expanse of my moving back.

His body felt too food for words, the rippled texture of his insides seeming to perfectly coax me out of of my right mind and straight into oblivion, as I groaned again and again from the exquisite feeling of his hands groping at my lower back whilst we moved together, every subtle bounce of his tattooed body beneath me making the next thrust of my cock inside of him that much firmer, that much faster.

"...Jascha..." I growled heatedly, craning my neck back as I grit my teeth amidst my almost unbearable ecstasy, before dropping my head down to rest along my lover's chest, able to feel more than hear his hoarse, staggered moans and calls of pleasure as Jasper quickly wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Edward...let me feel it...ha...let me feel you coming inside of me...mmh...please..." Jasper panted the world-crushing words to me, his voice low and spoken just outside my ear, but it might as well had been messaged directly to my brain, as I felt my groin tighten to near-pained extremities as I slid both of my hands underneath Jasper's shoulder blades, hugging him tightly whilst I ground my aching length into his entrance.

"Fucking hell...Jashca...goddamn..." I murmured mindlessly, delivering a few, purposefully sharper thrusts that had my swollen cock ramming brutally inside of his gripping heat, making my blue-eyed Russian close his eyes and shout to the ceiling as he tipped his curly head back amongst the pillows.

"...touch yourself, baby...let me see you do it..." my words were like fluttering lace coasting in the small space between us, my grip on his back allowing me to anchor him down to receive every pulsating inch that I pushed deep inside his channel, whilst I felt my ultimate end draw closer and closer within my rushing systems and clouded mind.

Obeying my words immediately, Jasper freed a hand from my back and slid in between our rutting, grinding bodies, seizing his leaking member at once and pumping it in time with my blunt, staccato thrusts, every line of his lean muscles seemed to be connected to my own in this moment, as I could feel his hand sliding up and down his solid shaft above my groin.

"...ohh...close...close...!" Jasper attempted to warn me about his upcoming orgasm, his words only making my own that much more intense inside my swelling, weeping member, before I watched as my stunning Russian lover pulled fast at his spurting cock and screamed nothing but my name during his peak of toppling sexual ecstasy.

As if my brain somehow was able to simultaneously shut down as well as become exponentially clearer, my breathing skipped as I felt Jasper's warm come paint my abdomen and chest, my angel's face a vision of euphoric gratification...utterly overwhelming in how truly provocative and enrapturing it was.

"...J-Jascha...I'm coming right now, sweetheart...ohh...sh-shit...coming right now..." I stuttered, my voice barely above a whisper, as I felt my naked member release stream after stream of my staggering orgasm inside Jasper's shivering, arching body, my senses hardly able to register anything else except the indescribable sensations only meant for gods to experience that were now enveloping my mind and reality, filling them both with nothing but pure, radiant love for my Jasper.

My lover purred at the feeling of being filled with my completion, Jasper squirming cutely beneath me as I let every last drop fall from my softening member, my body growing more and more lax from the power of our meaningful lovemaking as I peered dreamily upon Jasper's smiling, flushed face.

"Ha...ha...Edward...oh my God...I love you so much..." Jasper spoke breathlessly to me, sweetly lulling me back down to earth with his heavily inked arms wrapping around my back and shoulders once more, pulling me completely on top of him.

I breathed in his scent, greedy for it and more than pleased when I found it mixed pleasantly with my own, as I smiled into his neck as I felt Jasper kiss my cheek once, twice, three times...the moment practically magical between us as I felt my satisfied frame relax totally inside my lover's strong embrace.

"...mmm..." I voiced the lazy noise in my throat as I picked up my head from the comforting crook of his shoulder, needing to look upon Jasper's ocean-blue eyes once more, as I smiled tiredly at his doll-like features directed so warmly, so invitingly towards solely me, "...you never cease to amaze me...and now I know that my Russian boyfriend likes to be tied up..."

I chuckled as Jasper rolled his eyes with a smirk curving his lips.

"You hush..." he spoke quickly with a shy smile, making my euphoria ultimately grow within me as he and I joked with one another right now, making our time seem invincible and completely separate from the outside world.

"I've always wondered..." I changed the topic smoothly, my eyes lowering down to one of Jasper's arms where I could not read the Russian writing that symmetrically lined paragraphs on his biceps, "...what do these say...?"

Jasper followed my eyes down to where I was looking as I brought a hand to one of the intricately and beautifully scripted language adorning my lover, as I lightly traced a few of the Russian phrases with my fingertips.

"These? Well..." he began his quiet tutorial of his artwork as he eyed a particular part of his upper arm, "...this one says 'one hangs the thief who stole three kopecks, and honors the one who stole fifty kopecks.'"

"Wow..." I stated, quite taken aback as well as soulfully impressed at the magnitude of the messages that had been carved into my lover's extraordinary body, "...did you get that in jail?"

"Not that one. I got this one..." Jasper redirected me to his other arm where more inked lines of letters were present, even as far down as the inside of his forearm, "...in prison, though. It says 'trouble never comes alone'...a popular phrase where I was at the time. And this one is my most recent...it says 'it will either rain or snow.'"

I recognized a few other, key words within the expanse of Jasper's tattoos, able to identify the written Russian words for life, respect, and death, my eyes taking their time in scanning over my lover's toned physique currently cradling my own as I remained lying comfortably on top of him.

"They're beautiful...just like you," I told him, lifting my softened gaze towards my blonde-haired angel and watching raptly as he smiled at my words, my heart having melted quite a bit within my chest upon finally hearing the translations for some of the script covering Jasper's arms, and it was with a full conscious that I realized such gravity in that he had gotten them due to his frozen, hardship-riddled life.

"...spasiba, lyubimaya moya," Jasper thanked me in Russian, calling me his sweetheart which made me grin widely at him, before gently pressing my lips to his, the both of us kissing soundly as I felt him gingerly trail his fingers up and down the tops of my arms resting on either side of his body.

As if his fingers and hands truly were playing the slow-moving, musical melody of a lovely concerto piece along my flesh, I felt my entire world soothe to an astounding calm, and I sighed peacefully against Jasper's petal-soft lips whilst I let the utterly serene atmosphere of him and me being like this with one another make up my life.

_Author's Note:_ Whew! The next chapter is going to be an exciting one...ripe with juicy twists and awesomeness! I can't wait...and I'm writing this crap! XD XD XD


	13. Only A Dream

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Only a Dream**

_Edward's POV_

Five nights later...

_Creak._

_Tap._

My ears already straining to pick up more of the nearly mistakable noises occurring within the house, I opened my eyes where I lie in bed, fully awake despite the late hour of the evening.

For a silent moment, I watched the shadowed ceiling, extending my listening to the stillness of everything around me as well as the rooms beyond, trying to detect the one thing that felt out of place.

Jasper lie partially on top of me, sleeping soundly as his broad, tattooed back steadily moved up and down whilst he breathed deeply, and it was with the utmost care as to not disturb my angel that I slid my body out from underneath him.

I smirked softly as my Russian lover only stirred for a second before nuzzling his face into the pillows, his arms sliding underneath the cool, cloud-like material as Jasper effortlessly fell right back asleep on his stomach, our red and white duvet resting comfortably at the middle of his back.

Taking my sharp green eyes off of my slumbering beloved and towards the bedside table, I crouched down low and brought a knowing hand behind the small wooden fixture, my movements careful yet wise of my surroundings despite the prevailing ink of night covering the walls and shielding my vision.

_Tap._

_Tap._

I held my breath as I felt my fingers close around the cool steel of my handgun, slowly pulling the firearm from its hidden place behind the nightstand, before I silently stood up to my full height.

My sleep pants felt heavy against my tingling skin, my palms gathering a bit of moisture as I held the gun with both hands, just as I had been trained to do, as I began taking painstakingly measured steps towards the open kitchen area.

My emerald orbs instantly catching whatever glints of light the scene presented me, whether they be mere shards of reflections of the moon along some surfaces or otherwise, as I mostly concentrated on the coal black corners and stretches of space, knowing that if anyone or anything was currently in here...they would be there.

_Creak._

My handgun flew up, my bare arms steady, my vision honed, as I steeled my jaw before I spoke.

"Come out," I spoke quietly but fiercely to the darkness.

Upon hearing my icy command, the toes of black shoes slowly but surely came into view from the bleak void before me, before a pair of blue slacks followed by a starched white shirt emerged.

Already aiming his similar firearm at me, Sam Uley of the FBI stood before me, his jet-black eyes peering intently into my narrowed gaze.

My stance never faltered, my dangerous gaze unwavering, as I beheld the familiar face now standing in my rustic kitchen in western Mexico, and it was after a deafening silence took place between us that the dark-skinned male spoke.

"I'm going to have to ask you to..." he attempted to use his FBI-instilled tone of intimidation with me, before I hastily cut him off.

"Shh..." I hushed him at once, darting my eyes over my shoulder so that Sam would look in that direction and see my angel sleeping soundly in our bed.

Something shifted in Uley's eyes the moment he beheld my Russian lover, an alleged threat to all of the United States snoozing peacefully not even thirty feet away from us, before the agent directed his changed gaze back on me.

"Just what in the hell are you doing here?" I growled lowly at my adversary, our gleaming black Glock handguns still pointing equally steady towards the other, as I asked him a question I already knew the answer to.

"I still can't get over what happened with you," Sam spoke halfway condescendingly, halfway in amazement towards me, as he purposefully dodged my question and began speaking of what probably had been burning on his tongue for months, "...you know they interrogated me...barely let me leave my own house because of that stunt you pulled at the prison...giving them my name and faking my appearance."

"I'm sorry, but it had to be done," I stated curtly, nearly cutting off his words to me, as I locked my jaw once more, daring him to argue with me about why I had done such a thing.

Sam moved his tongue around the inside of his mouth, before taking my bait.

"Masen...you were one of the best...one of the ones me and the guys would say was going to make it in that place...why the hell would you..." Sam said, his volume increasing unconsciously, which made me hurry to interrupt him so I could prevent him from speaking any louder.

"Because I love him..." I replied evenly, my voice intensely soft, my senses positively burning to be closer to my blonde-haired lover once more, as I could practically feel him resting serenely behind me, "...plain and simple...there was hardly anything to think about."

Sam and I were quiet for a moment as the remnants of the words I had last spoke hung meaningfully above us both, the only sound occurring being a barely audible sigh coming from the black-haired agent before me.

"...just leave, Sam," I uttered, knowing that I had said everything I might have needed to say to him, my gaze softening towards him, letting him know that I was now asking him to do something for me, for Jasper and I.

"Edward...I wish I could..." Sam said, his tone sounding genuinely weighed down, as if he did not want to say what he was to me right now, before he pursed his lips and continued with much more strength in his voice, "...but I tracked you down...to give you a choice."

"What choice?" my quietly spoken words were lined with razor-sharp acid, my grip tightening along my firearm as I adjusted my aim just a little higher on his body, my jade eyes raging at how this conversation was going.

Every word felt like the strategic movement of a chess piece across a board, trying to see how far it could go without being noticed, trying to trick the other with the maneuvering of something else all the while.

...and this far into our game of chess...I could not help but feel at a disadvantage.

Sam sighed once more before hardening his dark eyes at me once more.

"...come with me...back to the Unites States...or..." Uley finally stated, his naturally gruff voice impossibly electric right now, as if sizzling right through the very atmosphere within my abode until the words of his ultimatum could sting inside my ears, "...I kill him. Don't test me, Edward...you fucked up big time when you decided you wanted to break him out of that jail...I'm just trying to right your mistake here...if you really care about him...you'll come with me."

I drew my lips inside my mouth, wetting them over with my tongue, my expression cold, largely unreadable, blank of all emotion except for one.

Fury.

"_...checkmate..."_

"...I really thought...I was going to get away with it, you know...always be a step ahead..." I sighed heavily, lowering my handgun as well as my gaze, feeling my heart beating a little harder inside my constricting chest as fragments and fragments of thoughts about Jasper flashed through my mind at an unforgiving pace.

"_Of course I love him...of course I want Jasper to be alright...how could he even ask that...I've always...just...wanted...that..."_ my raging thoughts were able to filter through such simplistic words despite the rapid-fire haze occurring inside my mind of every time I had seen my Russian lover smile so beautifully at me, every time I had felt his sweet lips press so gently against mine right before he would wrap me in his arms.

I lifted my free hand up to my eyes, smoothing a few of my fingertips over one of my eyebrows, before turning my torso around so I may look back at the sleeping Russian male, my blonde-haired reason for existing with a lovely accent and gorgeous personality.

My mind was made up.

I knew what I had to do.

"God, I just..." I swallowed thickly again, my eyes watering as I let my gaze sweep leisurely over Jasper's tattooed, graceful back and soft, honey curls splayed out against the pillows, "...I love him so much...so I guess...my choice has been practically made for me..."

I closed my eyes before turning back towards Sam, knowing that he had also lowered his gun and had taken a tentative step towards my downcast, forlorn form.

"I know this isn't easy, but I think you'll see that...this is for the best..." Uley began trying to appeal to me as he took another step closer, only a matter of a few feet separating us now, as I kept my pained gaze lowered to the wooden flooring, blinking slowly, thoughtfully, "...why don't you give me the gun, Edward..."

My eyes flicked up to his outstretched hand as the dark-skinned agent began reaching for my idle firearm, my gaze no longer listless as it was as rigid and fiery as hot-pressed steel as I suddenly exploded into action.

Before Sam could even register that I had disobeyed his every assumption, I was behind him, gripping his arms and yanking them behind his body.

"Edward? What the fuck are you do...mmh!" Sam had attempted to shout before I hurriedly clamped a hand across his mouth and kicked him in the center of his back, knowing that such a blow to his spine would cause him great pain and force him down onto the floor.

"Gah!" Uley voiced as he fell hard onto his stomach, his handgun skidding away from him across the kitchen floor.

Not even a second later, I was on his back, shushing him quietly like a parent would a crying child, knowing that I needed this to be over quickly, as I dug my knees into his shoulder blades and wrapped my hands around his throat.

Sam's slightly larger body thrashed violently beneath my own, his noises of struggle only subtle garbles coming from his throat as I squeezed and squeezed at his vital flesh, crushing his airways and any hope he had of taking in a deep breath.

"You come into my home, and speak to me of..." I began lowly, my voice laced with horrid disdain for this man I was overpowering with sheer anger alone, before I stopped that particular train of thought and continued with another, "...I...will not let anyone...come between me and Jasper...no one...do you hear me..."

Sam's struggling against my grip and weight were vastly lessening, his own chokes being breathless and frightened as he now gasped for precious air and tried to hit at my hands.

"...I would die for that man in that room over there...do you have any idea what that fucking feels like..." I asked the silently sputtering agent beneath me, watching with uncaring eyes as pleading tears streamed down either of Sam Uley's tanned cheeks whilst I continued talking to him, "...it means that doing this right now...does not even fucking bother me..."

I watched as Sam took his last, shaky breath before his black eyes rolled in the back of his head and his body suddenly went limp underneath me.

I removed my aching fingers from around the FBI agent's throat, letting his head thud against the kitchen floor as I forced my jittery nerves to slow down with a few, great breaths that expanded in my lungs before being slowly released, calming me down.

I rose slightly wearily, my eyes still observing Sam's unconscious form lying sprawled across the wooden floor below, before I carefully stepped away from him and towards the nearby counter.

Taking in another relaxing breath, my hands automatically retrieved both the bottle of whiskey and a highball glass from upon the counter and poured out a small amount of the amber liquid.

My body and mind exhausted, my senses seeming to be on auto-pilot as I padded across the area once more so I may sit down with my drink at the dining room table.

The silence was comforting, letting me know that there were no more disturbances, no more problems to be dealt with right now.

The silence was also burdening, plaguing relentlessly at my fatigued senses.

I sat down pensively and lifted my drink to my lips, tasting the bitter yet relishing burn of the high-proof alcohol as it touched my lips and then slipped down my throat, finally posing as a suitable combatant for the resounding and somehow oddly soothing melancholy now affecting me terribly.

I lowered the glass along with my gaze down to the table, the wooden table that Jasper and I had bought from an old wood carver far north of this town, as I wallowed in my graciously null, blank thoughts and sensations of solitude, trying to quietly analyze the game Sam Uley and I had just played.

"...mmh...Ed...Edward...?" I heard my angel's pleasant voice ask for me from the bedroom, Jasper's tiredness evident in his slurred, drowsy tone as he groaned again whilst he moved.

My gaze lifted immediately, able to just barely see my personified obsession stretch his lovely body beneath our sheets, bringing a charmed, side-grin to my face as I watched him.

"Just getting a drink, baby...go back to sleep; I'll be right there," I answered my perfect Russian lover, before lifting the glass to my lips again and downing the rest of the whiskey.

Without another word, Jasper lie still in bed once more, having moved partially on a side as he easily found sleep again.

I sighed through my half-smile and felt no regret.

_Author's Note:_ kakaka. I think I killed Sam. Oh well. XD See you later when our boys continue to move forward and strive to be together no matter what. Will the shit hit the fan finally? Stick around and find out. XD XD XD


	14. Messages Written in Smoke

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Messages Written in Smoke**

_Edward's POV_

Thirteen days later...

Reclining comfortably in the white, wooden chair on the beach, I watched as many locals, both young and old, swam in the crystal-clear ocean before me; a picture of beauty and innocence as they trotted through the cotton-soft sands the color of spun gold and laughed and initiated countless foot races in every direction.

I lifted my melting beer to my lips, letting the delightfully chilled brew pour into my mouth before I swallowed in two gulps, my emerald eyes particularly focused on one person standing out amongst the rest to me in such a colorful view.

Out ahead amidst the tumbling, foaming waters of the sea, Jasper flung himself upright on his surfboard just in time to catch a medium-sized wave that coasted through that patch of water like a ripple making its way through fabric.

I watched as my angel, drenched and laughing, rode the wave for as long as he could before having to wipe out off of his board and plummet into the warm waters below.

I smirked at the scene, remembering the event a few weeks ago when Jasper had declared that he was going to learn how to surf, followed by the many days, including this one, of me simply watching him have the greatest of times being out there in the water, paddling out and waiting for just the right moment to burst into action.

I had never seen Jasper happier, his joyous smile far outweighing even the brightness of the afternoon sun in my eyes every time I witnessed it.

And yet, I still could not shake a certain foreboding feeling I had been having.

I could tell that something was missing, that I was keeping something important away from him that he had not yet named...something that he needed.

But I knew what it was.

Now, my lover was tanned the color of bronze and eating of some of the spiciest foods, seemingly always kissed by the spray of the salty ocean as we lived so close to it.

When I had first met him, however, I had immediately associated Jasper with being an angel, because he was as pale as a glowing deity sent down from somewhere extraordinary, like he was meant to be surrounded by glistening snow since he had been born of it.

The way the evening frost would chill his cheeks, making them pink against his white skin, while bringing out his eyes to an almost otherworldly quality of beauty, I had been enraptured by how my Jasper would shine amidst backdrop pictures of black and white.

I had taken him out of his element; I, alone, had decided that this would be the place for us to reside whence I had retrieved him from that jail.

I sighed to myself, feeling my recently increasing guilt manifest tenfold within my chest as I considered the weight of such a revelation – that all of our comings and goings had solely been my calls, and that I had made them without ever really asking Jasper first.

Just the same, while my lover was just as breathtaking in both snow or sunshine, I could feel deep within my heart and mind that Russia was where he truly belonged.

I could not help but wonder that behind those wonderful smiles of enjoyment of his, was he really fulfilled being here in this place like this...?

I had to know for certain.

I would not make one more decision before speaking with him about it first.

The vision of Jasper's long, red shorts coming into view snapped me out of my reverie, as I smiled up at his approaching form.

"Hello, baby..." I greeted my sopping wet boyfriend, taking a solid moment to appreciate just how ravenous Jasper always looked with his dripping curls that he had moved back away from his face, coupled with his impeccably toned body that moved too gracefully for words as he crouched down in the sand in front of me.

"...heh...I'm exhausted..." Jasper chuckled breathlessly as he took the bottle of beer from my hand and drank heartily of the bitter brew before continuing, "...I think I need a minute or twelve before going back out there."

I laughed at Jasper's joke, letting him finish my beer before sitting up from my reclining position, leaning closely towards him until I could feel the puffs of his warm breath sweep across my throat.

Jasper swallowed the remainder of the brew in his mouth, his vibrant blue eyes becoming a bit concerned at the way I somberly took either side of his jaw against my palms, cradling his precious face so close to my own whilst I fixed my eyes intently upon his features.

"Jascha...there's something I've been meaning to ask you..." I began seriously, ignoring the worry and questions and doubt flaring up wildly within my indistinguishable thoughts as I forced my mind to piece together my final proposition for my lover, needing to say the difficult words to him.

"_...besides...after what happened with Uley...it would be smart to leave this place...at least for a while..."_ my racing thoughts deadpanned, adding the last bit of reasoning I needed to voice what I was aching to say to him.

"...yeah...what is it, Edward?" Jasper asked me in a quiet voice, his eyes looking beseechingly into my own as he reached his hands up to mine and gently took them away from his face so that he and I may simply hold onto each other within the small space in between us right now.

I swallowed hard, willing away the last of my warring concerns as I spoke.

"I want you to tell me right now...do you want to go back to Russia? What I mean to say is...are you happy here in Mexico...or...do you miss your home? I know you miss it there...you've told me that before...but...do you want to go back is what I'm asking?" I blurted out, my passion to solely please this gorgeous man in front of me tangling my tongue and rushing my thoughts as my ideas flooded from me for him to decipher.

Jasper immediately looked taken aback, stunned by my asking of going back to Russia and of his happiness, and I waited patiently while my blue-eyed lover pensively licked his lips and gathered his own thoughts.

"Well...I'm shocked that you have been thinking of this...I uh...I thought you said it would be too dangerous to return to Russia?" Jasper questioned, his accented voice already carrying heartwarming bits of hope along with his words as he gave my hands a slight squeeze inside of his own.

"I have...I've been giving it a lot of thought and I think that enough time has passed that there won't be as many threats now. The FBI have probably moved on, labeled us as dead just so they had something to report...it would probably be safe for us now..." I explained to my lovely Russian boyfriend, seeing his hope grow and grow with each one of my words to him, as his pink lips parted ever-so slightly in understanding.

"...Jascha...honey...we could go back...if you wanted..." I lowered my voice to a whisper as I slid my hands up his forearms, lightly grasping at his biceps as I held him close, unwilling to miss any one flicker of emotion that passed my angel's perfect face whilst he processed everything I had told him.

"...I...don't know...I mean...it sounds great, but..." Jasper began in a careful voice, before casting his ocean-blue gaze off to his right, watching a few of the passersby for a moment before speaking again, "...here they don't know who I am...what I've done...no one knows what all of this means..."

Jasper's eyes lowered to the tattoos adorning his body, a small frown creasing his features for a second before he lifted his gaze back up to mine, his fingers treading softly along the tops of my thighs, signaling to me that he was having a hard time in thinking over such options I had just presented him.

Sure enough, I understood right away what he was trying to say.

No one even gave us a second glance in this place; no one could possibly read and make sense of Jasper's many Russian tattoos...we simply blended in like everyone else...experiencing some kind of normalcy in our days here.

"I know, sweetheart..." I cooed to my beloved man, blinking my eyes serenely at his features as his concern gave way to decision, his uncertainty becoming certain as I continued, "...I just want to see you happy...where you belong..."

Jasper licked his lips, his jaw and set of his cool eyes steeling at my words, before he replied.

"Then...yes...I would like to go back to Russia," Jasper stated firmly, immediately making me smirk as I felt all of my questions become answered, all of my own pondering suddenly have value as my lover swiftly confirmed that he did, in fact, wish to go back to his homeland after all.

"Of course, baby...we'll leave whenever you're ready," I used my hold on his arms to pull him against me, wrapping my arms around his broad back as I hugged him close, pleased with his decision as well.

"...Edward..." Jasper prompted softly against my neck, his hands squeezing at my shoulders as I kissed his temple and cheek.

"...yeah...?" I asked, my smirk still in place along my chiseled features as he and I slowly inched our faces away so that we may look upon the other once more.

"I'm ready to go right now," Jasper affirmed adorably, smiling the same time I did, as I freed a hand from his warm body and brought it to his drying, chaotic hair, moving some of the longer curls behind his ear.

"...you got it," I said before kissing my lovely Russian chastely on his luscious lips, sealing our plans to travel back to his native country as I felt Jasper throw his arms around my neck to deepen our embrace as well as to show his gratitude.

X

Forty-two hours later...

"Are you nervous, baby doll...?" I asked my lover quietly, my eyes lowered to the top of his golden head as he kept it resting on my shoulder, the pair of us currently sitting in our assigned seats aboard the aircraft speeding towards our destination.

Jasper silently inhaled an amount of air through his nose, obviously turning my question over in his mind for a moment, before my stunning Russian answered.

"No...I'm happy, Edward...really happy," his words were somber and calming for me to hear, perfectly mirroring how I wanted him to feel at this moment, and I smirked from above his honey curls, resting my cheek down upon the crown of his head.

The both of us were unbelievably tired, having truthfully pulled together our travel arrangements to Russia within the last day, the single thought occurring to either of us the entire time we hustled to leave Mexico for the United States border was how we craved to see beautiful, white buildings where the snow seemed to be little pieces of the architecture floating freely around the atmosphere.

And yet, as drained and fatigued as the pair of us currently were as we slumped in our plane seats and leaned on one another for extra support and comfort, Jasper and I were indescribably content.

It had brought us a wonderful peace simply being here on the plane together, heading for several changeover flights but were due to arrive at a small airport just outside Saint Petersburg; he and I were positively thrilled to return to my lover's majestic homeland after all this time.

In spite of the craziness that had been the previous thirty-six hours of planning and booking; packing and checking; I could already tell that Jasper was happy again...experiencing that special kind of joy that I had originally wished to see put back inside of him.

Even now, it was there.

I closed my eyes, drawing such surrealistic solace from the revelation, feeling fulfilled from it...feeling gloriously justified along with Jasper's whispered words of happiness to me.

I felt like I had accomplished what I had been put on this earth to accomplish...and that felt good, rejuvenating as a human being.

Everything that had happened until now, all that I had done and had had to do...just seemed so...unquestionably worth it...just for this one, solitary feeling.

Noticing that Jasper was already sleeping lightly on my shoulder, I let myself be lulled to a gentle slumber as well, finding the subtle humming of the jet engines, as well as my lover's even breathing, to be quite soothing to my weary but wholly ecstatic senses.

_Author's Note:_ All together now...aww...! XD XD XD Prepare for the next chapter. My story is quickly reaching a close, but I think I may still have a few more tricks up my sleeve. Cheers and good fortune!


	15. Walking Through a Reverie

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Walking Through a Reverie**

_Jasper's POV_

Several hours later...

"Spasiba," I thanked the cheery, rotund man at the service counter, as he handed me the key to my and Edward's hotel room for the next couple of days.

We had driven straight to Saint Petersburg from the airport, the pair of us never seeming to stop, never tiring completely before we reached a place where we could be alone together.

My sleep-deprived eyes had been glued to the snow-dusted streets and buildings of the towns we had sped passed, my soul clenching and fluttering within me as I had stared emotionally at the scenery that made up a large part of the person I was inside.

Edward had been right; somehow he had just known.

I had needed this place.

I had needed it like an artist needed a canvas...as if Russia was an extension of myself.

And now that he and I were on frosted Russian soil once more, I felt whole – totally, unequivocally whole as a human being, like I finally had everything I could ever want and more with Edward by my side here.

It was perfect; everything felt perfect.

My bronze-haired lover and I trudged our bodies sluggishly to our hotel room, barely noticing the navy-blue walls patterned with bright white doors until we finally reached our own.

I jammed the key in the lock, releasing the mechanism, and pulled open the door to our room, neither Edward or me speaking a word in light of our jet-lagged, overworked exhaustion, as we made our way inside the suite.

The adequately-sized rooms were sage in color, trimmed in white and accented with tasteful wooden furniture, offering a peaceful atmosphere within the suite, for which I was immensely grateful, as Edward and I dropped our luggage along the floor.

Nothing needed to be said between my American boyfriend and I, the two of us already knowing the first thing that needed to transpire right now, as Edward first took off my coat from my shoulders before slipping off his own.

I sat down on the bed and kicked off my shoes, my near-blurring eyes somewhat watching as Edward hung up our coats on a nearby rack, before he padded back towards me.

The both of us crawled on top of the bed, not even bothering to pull back any blankets or undress any further, as Edward smoothly wrapped his arms around me, pressing my back to his chest.

My heavy eyes closed immediately, my world slowing down at last, as I felt Edward place a soft kiss to the back of my neck, his subtle breaths warming and soothing me all the more as we lie motionless like this, ready to finally fall into a deep sleep.

"Welcome home, Jascha..." Edward whispered dreamily into my hair, and it was the last thing I heard before a recuperative slumber overtook me.

X

Many hours later that evening...

"...mmh..." I whimpered partially incoherently, my fast hold on sleep steadily leaving me as my senses became more and more aware, awakening me in the best possible way as I began noticing a featherlight pressure occurring over and over to my abdomen.

Licking the roof of my mouth, I slowly blinked my eyes open, noticing a pleasurable weight settled in between my legs as Edward pushed my white dress shirt up a little higher so he may press another candy-sweet kiss to my stomach.

I chuckled gleefully at the sight of my Edward's own adorable smirk as he rested his chin just below my navel and looked up at me with those sparkling green eyes of his.

God, he was beautiful.

"Dobroy..." I began before flicking my eyes over to the shaded windows beside the bed, noticing that it was, in fact, dark outside, "...nochi, lyubimaya,"

Edward's dazzling smile only grew across his handsome features, his hands holding onto my hips, as he parted his ruby-red lips to speak to me.

"How do you feel now that you've gotten some rest, baby?" Edward asked me gently, his voice a loving breeze coasting over my flesh and soul before he lowered his mouth to my abdomen once more and merely touched his lips to my sensitive, tattooed skin.

"...much better," I cooed in cotton-soft bliss, unable to help the smile from my face as my senses felt almost enchanted by this pure, intimate moment with Edward, like I could live in it forever, like it was correcting everything that had been previous off with me before.

"Good," Edward raised his warm, emerald obs back to mine as he spoke, before carefully beginning to sit up from his lying position.

Lazy grin still in place, I used the newly found freedom of my legs to stretch out my limbs where I lie on the hotel bed, feeling easily one thousand times better, rejuvenated with more energy, than I had whence we had first entered this room.

I was not sure how much time had passed with Edward and I just sleeping, but it felt like a new day had come in which there would be no problems, nothing to think about...where I could just relax...just like this.

"I don't know about you...but I need a shower," Edward laughed as he spoke, a magical sound seeming to reverberate right through me as I watched as he stood up to his full height and offered his hand for me to take.

I would always accept his hand.

Edward's strong, life-saving fingers squeezing my own, he helped me to stand up from the bed, as the pair of us made our way to the adjacent, matching bathroom, my keen eyes noticing the increased presence of the wood tones inside this room which gave it a much more down-to-earth feel.

Almost immediately, Edward's arms were wrapped securely around me, hugging me tightly to him as he buried his face in my shoulder for one, heart-warming moment as I obligingly slid my hands up his back.

"...I feel like I'm still dreaming...I don't think I want to wake up," I mused my thoughts aloud, prompting my lover to raise his penny-colored head up from my shoulder to look me warmly in the eye as he brought his hands around to the buttons of my shirt.

"...then don't, honey...just keep sleeping...I'll be right there with you..." Edward provided easily, his words seeming to always to be able to answer any and all of my thoughts or concerns, as if he always knew just what to say that would smooth out the wrinkles in my worries.

"...mmm..." I purred silkily as he let my lightweight shirt flutter to the tiled floor below whilst already latching his fingers onto the zipper of my black jeans.

Our lips met sensuously as I slipped my arms around Edward's neck, massaging his broad, bare shoulder blades in my hands as I opened my mouth to him, eager for his taste, ready to have him claim me once more in that beautiful way that he would.

His velvet tongue swirled enticingly with my own, stroking me perfectly in such a way that had me seeing stars behind my eyelids and able to touch my fingertips against heaven; Edward pushed my jeans down my hips as he lustfully captured my bottom lip in between his teeth, nipping at my flesh and making me whimper with need.

Edward growled lowly, the sound coursing through me and making me shiver as my lover hurriedly stripped himself of his own dark grey slacks before carefully walking the both of us inside the glass shower.

Our lips struggled heatedly to stay connected whilst we moved, my hands greedily roaming over Edward's smooth chest and down his abdomen, knowing that he loved such raw, sexual praise of his body, as he squeezed suggestively at my hips, just like how he would if was already buried inside of me.

I hummed from his ministrations before the need for air forced me to pry my kiss-swollen lips away from his, the tip of my tongue automatically running across the seam of my mouth as I panted softly, watching as my green-eyed lover bent down to turn on the water for our shower, barely even testing the temperature until his lips returned to my own.

"Jascha...I need you so bad...feel what you're doing to me, baby..." Edward's lowly spoken voice was laced with fiery gravel as he took one of my hands in his own and brought it to his straining erection, our lips just barely touching as the gloriously hot water began raining down on us from above.

"Ohh...shit...Edward..." I whined as I gripped his length hard, leisurely stroking my palm up and down his engorged flesh as the shower warmed our bodies and moistened our skin whilst we continued to touch.

Right before my eyes, I witnessed as calm jade darkened into startling forest green as Edward roughly seized my ass in his hands, slamming our yearning lips and tongues back together as he massaged my round globes, sliding his fingers in between as he teased me with promises of what was to come.

I trembled against Edward's slick, perfect chest, my breath catching in my throat as my lover slowly pushed one of his fingers inside my entrance but only to ease it back out so that I was left wanting more.

Edward always knew how to make me a pleading mess.

"...Edward...please..." I whispered, my voice a mere coo against the steady pouring of water, before I boldly but not hastily released myself from Edward's embrace so that I may turn around where I stood.

My frozen winter eyes locked onto Edward's gorgeous face as he brazenly raked his steamy eyes up and down my exposed frame, I brought one hand up to brace my weight against the clouded glass while I retrieved the small white bottle of body wash with the other.

"...take me...no waiting...just make love to me, Edward...I'm dying to feel you moving inside of me," I begged shamelessly, ever-so slightly bending over my body so that my ass was fully within his grasp for the taking, as I applied a little more strength in my arm that rested against the shower door.

Another gasp was stolen from my throat as I felt Edward take the body wash from my hand before digging his sex against my ass, letting me feel exactly what he wanted to do to me, as his hips languidly moved from side to side, making his long, thick member drag across my sensitive entrance.

"Ahh...J-Jesus..." I could not help but stutter aloud, practically able to feel my blood ignite with blue-white flames racing through my systems, sparking at my limbs, tugging at my heart, and making me feel absolutely weightless in my urgent need to be passionate with this man.

"...you like that...don't worry sweetheart...I'll have you screaming in no time," Edward stated with smoke in his words, nearly making me moan aloud just from how impossibly hard I was becoming from his sultry actions and sinful words to me.

Then, his hands, his warm, loving hands, were running all over every inch of my skin, as Edward sensuously washed my body with the light-scented gel, lubricated fingers trailing over seemingly every patch of skin I had, making me drown in the sheer love permeating from my lover's generous ministrations.

I sighed in utter euphoria as my delicious American boyfriend rubbed at my back with the soap, washed my arms, squeezed at my thighs, and then teased with lingering touches over my ass, all of it easily making me tip my head forward so that I could rest my forehead against the glass in front of me as well.

"...now Edward, please...I'm begging...give it to me..." I breathed the words, secretly in love with the way Edward's words had set me on fire but only to let me simmer hotly with his candy-sweet touches that had me just about ready to die contently from such mind-breaking torture.

"Honey...I don't want to hurt you..." Edward voiced fairly behind me, his hands coming to grip either side of my waist before running smoothly up my abdomen and chest, my lover continuing to wash me as leisurely whilst we spoke so tenderly to each other.

"You won't...I swear...just please...do it already...I'll be alright," I promised my forever caring, green-eyed boyfriend, purposefully pushing my ass a little more against Edward's groin to prove my point as I listened to him groan.

"You got it..." Edward acquiesced at last, removing his hands to, no doubt, spread the slippery substance over his cock, before he leaned more of his sopping wet frame against my own, "...forgive me for not going slow...I can't help it this time..."

Exactly what I had wanted to hear.

"Yes...tovaras..." I purred amiably, smiling as my drenched locks of hair hung down heavily on either side of my face as I readied myself for Edward's next move.

"Fucking hell, Jascha..." Edward whispered to the translucent water that continued to rain warmly around us, allowing copious amounts of powder-white steam to curl around our joining bodies, as Edward nudged my entrance with the wide tip of his cock before carefully easing his length inside my puckered flesh, "...ohh...God...I love you so much..."

"...mmf..." I pressed my lips together upon feeling my body stretch wide open to accommodate Edward's impressive size, the discomfort minimal as I finally received that which I had craved most as my muscles instinctively knew to relax around the silken yet sturdy intrusion, "...haa...ahh..."

"Tell me you're okay, baby...mmn...tell me that you're okay..." Edward plead with me with shaky, breathless words, his fingers trailing up and down my sides before coming to rest on either of my shoulders, his hips only stilling for a moment once he was fully seated within my hot channel before he already began pulling his heavy member out of my tingling, needy body.

"Ohh...E-Edward...m'fine...keep going...God...k-keep going, tovaras..." my words were slurred, barely cognizant as they flowed from my dripping lips, my back arching slowly, seductively the instant I felt Edward shove his thick sex back inside my entrance, my lover delightfully impatient to be inside me once again.

"Christ, Jascha...so fucking tight...feels incredible, baby..." Edward rambled sweetly as his ministrations became more and more aggressive, everything creating a wonderful haze to overtake me and wrap me in something ethereal as I moaned in pure, unspeakable pleasure, pleasure that originated from receiving exactly what my very soul needed to feel complete.

Edward's resilient hands on my shoulders anchored me to him, allowing his thrusts to be expertly executed, as I hollered sensually each time his long member plunged deep within my quivering channel, massaging my inner walls until the head of his cock pounded against my prostate.

"Ha...ohh...Edward...fuck yes...yes...there, baby...holy shit!" I cried out, trying to arch my back once more but only to be stopped by the iron-clad grip of my lover's hands on me, as Edward kept me bent over for him, knowing that I would receive the most ecstasy this way.

I tossed my head back in amazing, accumulating euphoria, my teeth grit only for a moment before another loud, legato moan was pulled from my parted lips as I pawed my hands at the glass in front of me in a vain attempt to deal with such immense pleasure coursing through my body at this moment.

"...Ed...Edward...Jesus...love, I can't...ohh...my God..." I struggled to voice what I was feeling, the sheer magnitude of love I had for this man, for the beautiful love we were making together, totally blotting my brain with spots of rampant, unconditional joy, a sensation I seemed to experience whenever Edward and I were so fiercely passionate with each other like this.

However, cutting off my aimless words of elation, Edward suddenly freed his hands from my shoulders, allowing my back to straighten at once, as he, instead, gripped the back of one of my thighs as well as one of my hips so that he may quickly push us both forward.

My chest pressed against the glass, making me shudder as my nipples were teased by the solid surface, as Edward flattened his tall form against my own, his chest melding perfectly to my back as I could feel his moving abdomen and groin practically adhering to my lower back and ass.

I groaned with raging heat in my tone as Edward covered my hands with his own against the glass of the shower compartment, every inch of his body grinding against my own as we both sought out release in such as way that had my eyes rolling in the back of my head and my toes curling against the cool tiles of the floor.

This was what I lived for...this right now...feeling absolutely inseparable from Edward, as if the two of us were of the same entity, the same living force...and that we only needed each other to survive in this world.

I loved this.

"I'm getting close, Jascha...it's been too fucking long and you feel too fucking good..." Edward had placed his lips on the side of my neck before growling out such white-hot words to me, his fingers squeezing over my own before we naturally intertwined our fingers together.

"Ohh...me too, baby...just a little more...haa...God...Edward...I love you...I love you...ahh...so good...!" my words mingled seamlessly with my moans, my body becoming desperate to experience relief as I could feel my untouched cock swell with my excruciating need to orgasm, making my blood rush hotter, the outside world a little fainter, as I clung to Edward's hands for dear life.

"Right now...come, baby...I want to see you come...do it...all over this fucking glass door," Edward demanded of my overheating, ultra-sensitive body, his hips continuing to grind wonderfully harshly into my ass, digging his member farther and farther into me as we both chased after our release with one another.

"Ohh fuck...oh fuck...haa...!" I cursed mindlessly, my eyes squeezing tight as time seemed to still for a moment as I felt the tightly coiled spring in my groin completely snap loose, my staggering orgasm flowing from me in miraculous waves that crashed and crashed again against the clouded glass.

"...ugh...Jascha...baby..." Edward's voice sounded like a pleading warning to me, before I felt him sink his teeth into the flesh of my shoulder, biting down hard and making me instantly cry out in a satisfying mixture of razor-fine pain to edge across the heightened pleasure in which I was currently drowning.

My body shook from the tremors of my soaring fulfillment, my soft moans continuing to pour from my lips, as I absolutely relished in the muffled groans of ecstasy coming from Edward as he came inside me, his hips jerking forward in short, staccato movements to prolong both of our pleasure, our joining, as he emptied himself inside my quivering channel.

I loved feeling Edward at the peak of his passion; I loved experiencing his climax as if it were some extension of my own, as my bronze-haired lover leaned his weight heavily against me, the both of us cradling the other in the midst of our shared bliss.

I tipped my head back to rest along the top of his slick shoulder, feeling my lover's actions slowing down to a pleasant stop, as the two of us merely remained as we were, connected and happy, as I felt the subtle puffs of his breath ghost along my throat.

"...wow..." I whispered with a growing but lazy smirk as Edward slowly wrapped his arms around my middle, simply holding me as the two of us let the shower water blanket us with its warmth and simplicity, rendering such a moment almost surreal as we let the water cleanse our bodies but renew our entire beings.

"...oh, honey...I must have hurt you..." Edward spoke quietly before he kissed the tender spot on my shoulder that he had bitten, "...I'm sorry, baby doll...I didn't mean..."

"Shh...tovaras..." I cut him off gently, my smile still in place as I brought my hands down to his arms, lightly squeezing his strong limbs to emphasize my words to him, "...it's alright...you didn't hurt me at all...I love the things you do to me..."

"Hm..." I could practically feel the smile now becoming my lover's handsome face, as he hugged me a little tighter to him, making me feel even more in paradise than I already was.

"Jascha..." Edward cooed my name like it was his favorite word, prompting me to open my eyes I had not realized I had closed, as the surrounding, constant water coupled with the safety and security of Edward's arms around me had truly placed me in a walking slumber, as if I were actually still dreaming just like I had said to him earlier in slight jest.

"Yeah...?" I responded sluggishly, every one of my senses totally absorbed in Edward, the way his body felt holding my own, the way I could still catch his calming scent in spite of the body wash we had used before, the way he just...made me feel like a better person simply by being with me and taking the time to love me like he always would.

I never wanted to move away from this feeling...never wanted it to end.

"Not that I don't love being with you like this..." Edward trailed off for effect, his lightheartedness present in his tone as he gave me another squeeze with his arms before releasing me from his wonderful embrace so that I may turn around and face him, "...but we still have plenty to do here in Saint Petersburg...plus the water is freezing..."

I could not contain the laughter that seemed to spring forth, Edward joining in at once, as I finally did recognize that our shower had, in fact, dropped several degrees during our lovemaking and was now raising tiny goosebumps along both mine and Edward's arms.

"I think you're right..." I said as my laughter subsided, placing a quick kiss to his upturned lips before fixing him with a sideways look as I quirked up an eyebrow, "...you're going to love Saint Petersburg."

"I already know I will, too..." Edward supplied effortlessly, smirking at my knowing expression, as he ran his hands up either of my forearms before trailing them back down again, his lovely jade eyes still watching my features closely whilst he continued, "...because I love you...and anything that matters to you matters to me, sweetheart."

I felt my heart swell at my lover's words, my smile bright and full of the life Edward had ultimately given me, as I forgot about the cooling water all over again and leaned forward to kiss my beloved man.

I needed to feel his precious lips moving against my own as soon as possible upon hearing such meaningful poetry being spoken to me, and I loved how Edward seemed to forget about everything else just as I had, as he slid his hands inside my own so he may lock our fingers together.

Our kiss was beautiful, speaking of our unyielding love for each other, for the things that that same love meant for our lives...this kiss...was our lives in its simplest form, and perhaps that was the reason why they had always meant so much to me.

I should have never stopped dreaming this dream...

_Author's Note:_ The next chapter...is the LAST CHAPTER! Oh no! XD I can't wait. Be sure to drop me a line and let me know how much you have enjoyed and/or hated this story lol. Cheers, mates.


	16. When White Roses Turn Red

**The Last Chapter**

**When White Roses Turn Red**

_Edward's POV_

Four days later...

"_...achoo!" _

I chuckled at the sound of my lover sneezing, watching with amused eyes as Jasper sniffled a bit as he and I stopped walking along the snowy sidewalk in the Downtown District, the two of us having to kind of shuffle away from the many passersby and city-goers this time of day.

I smiled at my boyfriend's pseudo-irritated face that he made at me because I had laughed at him, as I smoothly turned my back to the flow of the people so I may look properly upon him.

"Are you alright? You're not getting sick, are you?" I questioned with a cheeky smirk and raise of one of my eyebrows, bringing my leather gloved hands up to either of his biceps as I ran my fingers up and down the thick, dark wool of his coat sleeves.

"Net, net..." Jasper assured me with a shake of his curly, blonde head, sniffing again before fixing me with his cobalt blue gaze that seemed to positively glow amidst the softly falling snow that blanketed around us, "...I'm fine now."

I smiled once more as I used my gentle hold on Jasper's arms to usher him towards me the remaining few inches that separated us so I may place a sweet kiss to his forehead.

Just then, a sensation, not unlike that of a quick bolt of lightning, sparked across the back of my neck, making my muscles tense at once from the abrupt sharpness of such fine-tuned ominousness; such impact from feeling it prompting me instantly turn around in my spot.

My emerald orbs were kept narrowed to help shield against the biting cold, as I darted my gaze from left to right, searching for anything even remotely out of the ordinary; my flesh able to feel even more of the pressing cold of the atmosphere as I drifted my vision from corner to corner, passed every snowflake and onto the many, zigzagging streets that lie ahead.

A feeling that dark, that bloodthirsty and unknowable, was something that just could not be ignored.

A feeling that venomous had to have been real...

"Edward...?" my beloved angel voiced from behind me, confusion in his careful tone, as I felt him shift his weight where he stood, "...Edward, what's wrong?"

I could see nothing out of place, but I knew that that meant little given the circumstances of being constantly passed by countless people as well as surrounded by several, high-reaching buildings where any one thing could be occurring right now.

"_I don't know what to make of that...maybe it was nothing...paranoia or just the cold...there are too __many possibilities..."_ I mentally surmised, still not entirely buying my own internal reasoning at the moment, as I turned back around to look upon Jasper, choosing to ignore what remained of my racing thoughts still occupying most of my mind as I regarded him.

Lovely blue orbs watched my features closely, Jasper having wrapped his arms around his torso, and I genuinely felt my self-imposed anguish start to leave me, as I smiled my naturally crooked smile at him before speaking.

"Nothing's wrong, baby...come on...it's getting late," I offered warmly, still unable to fully shake the strange feeling lingering in the back of my brain, but wholly willing to smile for my lover and not let him see one ounce of my distress.

X

_Third Person POV_

Meanwhile, a shrouded figure watched as the two men he had been sent to track walked away, continuing their journey even though the red-haired one had stopped once and briefly looked his way.

The man with short, dark hair and towering stature pulled out a cell phone out of his long coat pocket, speed dialing a number and lifting the device to his ear.

"...he's here...da...da...da, I will follow him...alright," the man spoke curtly into his cell phone before ending the call and placing the device back inside his pocket.

With a turn on his booted heel, the large folds of his greatcoat flapping wildly about his ruggedly tall frame only for a moment, before the man promptly left the bustling area, disappearing in the throngs of people with trained ease.

X

_Jasper's POV_

Two days later...

I laughed as I hugged Edward's arm tighter in my hands, the pair of us walking another part of the extraordinary city together, having spent the entire morning strolling across the grand canals that offered spectacular views of the ornate monasteries and skyscrapers beyond.

Like me, Edward had been almost entranced with the high-reaching, beautifully designed buildings, but only to have whispered in my ear that he liked the cathedral tattooed on my back the best.

I had laced my gloved fingers with his own upon hearing such a comment, smirking up at him, before I had replied to him that he could visit that church anytime he wanted.

Edward's low groan had been all the answer I needed to inform me that I had won our little battle of wits.

I had been having the most joyous of times as he and I had stopped off for lunch at a nearby bar, our travels having taken us back towards the inner-city streets where shoppes and eateries of all kinds lined the roads, creating a populated, diverse area.

Now, inside the richly decorated bar with our coats draped over the backs of our chairs and plates of piping hot food set out before us, Edward had taken my hand in his own, bringing it up to his softly smirking lips before placing the chastest of kisses to my fingers.

I blushed as I smiled, having to look away from such intense green directed my way, before I lifted my gaze right back to his, feeling my lover gently massage my hand inside his own.

"I love you, Jascha...more than anything I've ever loved...it means a lot to me to see you this happy," Edward professed to me, his words making my world quake a bit beneath my feet, as I, in turn, brought his hand still connected with my own to my lips so I may press a kiss to his knuckle.

"I am happy, Edward...all because of you; I've never been this happy, but I am..." I replied earnestly before dropping my voice a little lower, my tone a touch more somber with him as I continued, "...I really must be thanking you...if it hadn't been for you...you being there for me...for you loving me...I don't know where I would have ended up..."

Our conversation was met with a brief pause as someone walked by our table so he may exit the bar, the man having uttered a barely audible 'excuse me' as he passed from behind Edward, our hands still within the others' grasp even though I did have the courtesy to lower my eyes just as the man approached.

"Shh...baby...don't even think about that...what matters is now..." Edward cooed with a growing smirk and tender eyes, our hands slowly separating so we may continue eating our meal, electric current still sparking magnificently within our bodies as our thoughts quietly dwelt on the magnitude of emotions our words had just conveyed to one another.

Suddenly, a playful comment occurred to me, making me smile at my own internal words before voicing them out loud for Edward to hear.

"...I think I may ask for some hot sauce..." I stated very matter-of-factly, ready to receive my lover's amused glance as Edward smiled as politely as he could around his mouthful of food, "...our time in Mexico definitely changed my taste in food...the spicier, the better..."

Edward laughed once I had finished my humorous observation, my own merry laughter joining his, as he nodded his auburn-colored head before replying, dabbing his napkin to his lips for a second.

"I think you might be right...and, you know, if you want to put hot sauce on your pelmeni, well...I can't say I'd blame you," Edward joked right back, his good-natured jab at traditional Russian cuisine prompting me to childishly stick my tongue out at him before the two of us dug right back into our respective meals, still chuckling softly.

Shortly after, Edward and I both rose up from our chairs, our late lunch having come to a fulfilling end, as we slipped back on our coats, paid the bill, and then looped one of our arms together as we made to walk out of the quaint establishment.

"I had so much fun today, Edward...I want to do it all over again tomorrow," I teased my American boyfriend as we made a left out of the bar and began heading down the bustling sidewalk once more, such vibrancy seeming to never leave my features as I cast my blue orbs onto his striking profile, seeing the way his sharp cheekbones looked even more pronounced as he grinned.

"Oh, is that right...?" Edward jabbed right back, his tone making me snuggle into his side all the more as we took our time strolling through the moderately-sized crowds of people who wove this way and that through the white-dusted area as they all sought out to reach where they were going, just as we were, "...is that really what my baby doll wants...you want to go to the same place to eat and everything...?"

I smiled even brighter, loving our lighthearted banter as I nuzzled my cheek against the curve of Edward's shoulder, my grip on him joyfully tight, as I pretended to need to think over his questions.

"Hmm...that's a tough one...yes! I even want to eat at the same place tomorrow! Say that we can. Please, Edward...say that we..." I was in the middle of playfully begging my lover before Edward's lowly-spoken, confused voice made the rest of my words fade from my mind.

"...huh...what the hell is this...?" Edward murmured the odd question, as he lifted his free hand out of his coat pocket, slowly revealing a perfectly blossomed rose from its depths, the dark red of the petals cutting drastically through the meshed black and white of the wintery city beyond my vision.

"...is it...for me...?" I asked in a small, uncertain voice, only to have my every doubt confirmed in full solely from Edward's off-guard and unsuspecting body language before he even so much as opened his mouth to speak, my shoulders feeling unbelievably tense as I watched as Edward struggled with such a baffling occurrence.

"...heh...I wish that I could say 'yes, it's for you'...but, baby...I have no idea where this came from..." Edward admitted, his voice bordering on amused puzzlement as he turned the bright crimson flower within his pinched grip on the thorn-riddled stem as he and I further studied it.

All of a sudden, like long-forgotten childhood memories abruptly swarming an amnesiac patient, I gasped as my brain overloaded with recollections of things, small or otherwise, that I had been told of the Morozov Faction's rival gang, the Krasniy Sem, or the Red Seven.

I could see their faces in the brief encounters I had had with them over the years as Aro's right-hand man, able to hear the words perfectly in my head as if I were hearing them now, as person after person that had come and went throughout my life had informed me something else about such a group of men.

A twisted menagerie of assassins, that was how we had spoken of them at the time – they planned nothing, only settled debts for money and prestige amongst other factions.

I could vividly remember the tall, burly man named Felix of the Krasniy Sem who had looked at me with those cold, calculating eyes of his, as he was brazenly introduced to me as their gang's finest killer.

At the time, I had said nothing, same as him, for I had immediately recognized his unquenchable bloodlust and it had sickened me to no end.

I could remember an equally tall but much more refined man named Peter who supposedly lead the gang by proxy of another who was never directly heard from or seen. Rumors had been abundant of if such a man even existed, as the only things anyone would ever hear regarding him had been through Peter.

I could remember...the general talk as well as the newspaper headlines that had floated about of how the members of that faction would always leave a single red rose on the bloated chest of the person they had just murdered the night before, as if the poor bastard was also receiving a blessing along with their untimely death by their killer.

My senses snapping back to the present, I violently shook my head to rid such horrid thoughts from my mind, as I shouted immediately at Edward.

"Edward, get rid of it! Drop it now!" I yelled, my eyes wide with stark fear as I smacked the damning rose out of my beloved's hands, blind to the misunderstanding plaguing Edward's beautiful features as I next reached my hands out to push Edward out of plain view on the sidewalk and towards a nearby alleyway.

My actions...my putting together of the puzzle...had been too late.

_Thwap...thwap...!_

"Argh!" I growled in horrendous pain suddenly tearing right through me, my eyes screwed shut as I fell forward, feeling Edward's hands grip painfully tightly onto my arms as he collided onto his back on the frozen pavement and I partially on top of him.

"...ugh...fuck...g-geh..." I steadied my breathing, slowly opening my eyes, forcing my brain to use the pain I felt to remain sharp right now, as I kept my hands on Edward's chest, "...it's not too bad...it's just my arm..."

I could feel where a bullet had grazed my upper right arm, having seared through my coat sleeve which was now running red with my blood, but the view I beheld once I opened my eyes made me forget entirely about the pain and everything else in the world outside of my direct line of sight.

"...nng...mmn..." Edward, my sweet, loving Edward, looked up at me from the snow-covered ground with watery, tumultuous eyes as he visibly struggled with his own crippling pain and that of wanting to remain calm for my sake.

The more my eyes scanned over his body, the more my ability to think was forfeited, as my slowly trailing gaze, as if I were completely engulfed in an overwhelming, silencing melancholy, caught sight of the horrifying red stain expanding and expanding along Edward's chest, painting his clean white shirt and coat a frightening scarlet that only darkened the more I looked at him.

I froze.

I froze with my heart pounding in my ears and my hands not moving on his heaving chest.

I froze with my mind unable to process...any of it...

I did not hear as a young woman screamed in terror from somewhere behind me, causing more and more people to turn their attention to Edward and I on the ground before hurrying away from the scene, their chatter growing and blurring and not at all registering to my faded senses.

The powder snow continued to fall softly on top of us, the fragile flakes turning instantly red and dissipating once they made contact with Edward's blood-soaked garments, as I gazed intently in Edward's milky jade eyes, seeking out answers without uttering a word, seeking out something that would make all of this go away...but only seeing...

"Ja...Jascha..." Edward fought to voice, his body trembling underneath my hands, as I felt my eyes blot heavily with tears that spilled over my cheeks, as I slowly, gradually, came to understand exactly what was happening to him in this moment...to us.

Then, Edward's trembling stopped, his body still.

The war in those beautiful eyes of his that I usually loved so much to gaze into...had settled.

Edward had died.

"...n-no..." I breathed hollowly, before my actions were suddenly rushed out of me, my brain having gone from failing to comply with any bit of this situation to overworking at a pace that my feelings and body simply could not keep up with.

"NO!"

Both of my gloved hands gripped onto one of his own, squeezing his fingers as firmly as I could, as I lowered my chest and head down to him, sobbing uncontrollably...sobbing with everything I had, what was left of me, sobbing with so much pain ripping through me that had my physical body feeling less than the man I had been a few minutes ago.

It was unbearable; I could not take it...I could not...take it, as my hands tore at Edward's clothing while I screamed out my tears, my frustration that he was not responding to me anymore.

"...please...! Please wake up! D-don't you fucking leave me...Edward, please, goddamnit!" I hollered desperately, my constricted throat making me choke on my wails of unfathomable torment as I lowered my head down to my curled fists resting on top of Edward's collarbone, hating that I would no longer feel it move up and down as he breathed.

"...good work..." drawled a cool, collected voice from close behind me, followed by what sounded like gloved hands clapping together once.

I did not move from my spot...I could not...

"Get him up...I hate seeing him on the filthy ground like that," the voice said again, still only being somewhat heard and processed by me as I drowned in my anguish where I was, my emptiness...feeling absolutely nothing in this moment other than raw, burning desolation, as if God Himself had rejected me.

I could feel my body shaking, my unshed tears stinging at my eyes, as I sniffled and just barely lifted my head up from my hands, my hurting gaze looking longingly over Edward's handsome, peaceful features, forever frozen just like this.

Suddenly, two pairs of hands latched onto both my arms and began hoisting me up onto my feet and away from Edward's body.

I panicked upon being moved away from him so quickly.

"No! No! No! Let me go...please l-let me go..." I cried out as I struggled uselessly against their grips, sobbing once more before I went limp against them, every cell of my body and soul feeling utterly defeated, utterly destroyed, and I simply had no more fight left within me.

My breathing ragged, I cracked open my watery eyes as I felt leather-gloved fingers boldly wipe away a trail of my tears before gently taking one of my honey curls in between his thumb and index finger.

"Jasper...it's good to see you again...do you remember me...?" said none other than Peter of the Krasniy Sem as he rubbed the lock of my hair in between his fingers for a second before releasing me and looking indifferently at the small red lines of blood now present on his black leather.

I said nothing, unable to solidly think of much of anything at the moment, as I could not stop my body from shivering, or my eyes from displaying my mind-breaking distress...possibly even my own indifference to being in the situation I was.

Being restrained the way that I was, I honestly would not have minded if they had put a bullet in my head right this second.

"Ah, well...I suppose your silence should be expected...but perhaps your tongue will loosen if I tell you that the hit...had originally been put on your head instead of your unfortunate lover," Peter spoke with such silk in his voice that I felt my stomach turn with the urgent need to empty its contents, something I had to concentrate constantly to avoid.

"...w-what...?" I muttered pathetically, picking my head up from its tilted position as I placed my broken, cobalt stare directly into Peter's pleased, coffee eyes, searching for the truth in his words.

"Da, tovaras...but alas...I decided to do what has already been done because instead of killing you, I want you to join us, Jasper," Peter stated like he was extending a simple business offer to me, grinning a disgustingly charming grin my way as he patiently awaited my answer.

I dropped my curly head completely, running my tongue over my dry lips as I shoved away my pressing need to cry, to vent, to yell and sob and pray to God, as I felt more and more of my confusion turn to anger, my meekness into a blade screaming inside me to strike.

"Felix...Demetri...we're not barbarians, release him..." Peter continued calmly to his henchmen at my sides whom immediately dropped my arms from their crushing hands, my injured arm falling more lamely at my side as fresh blood dripped from my fingertips and onto the white pavement, "... it appears one of your shots, Felix, nicked his arm..."

"...yes, sir," Felix responded mechanically beside me, unflinching at the way Peter stepped directly in front of him and then reared one of his hands back.

_Smack!_

"He's no good to us if he can't use that arm!" Peter roared at his employee as if he should have known better, his voice having become uncharacteristically furious in this brief occurrence of him disciplining Felix, but as quickly as the change in him came, it disappeared, bringing him back to his smooth-talking ways once more.

"Jasper...you're hurt...let me take care of you, da...?" Peter cooed softly against my cheek, having slipped in close to my side, as he placed one hand on my shoulder and the other on my chest.

Like a thinly stretched cord snapping in half, like an hourglass running out of sand, like a man suddenly knowing without a shadow of a doubt that he had nothing else to lose, I felt all of my transformed anger flare wildly inside me until it wrapped me completely upon feeling Peter touch me the way he was.

The sudden white-hot jarring of my tortured soul made me forget everything I had ever felt and learned because of Edward, placing me perfectly within that darkened mindset of just solely needing to _kill, to punish, to seek vengeance._

How dare he touch me after what he had done to Edward.

How dare he think that he could persuade me to join his ranks...after what he took away from me.

He took away my life, so now I shall take away his.

With a liveliness bred only from a sense of desiring pure destruction, I grit my teeth harshly beneath my fallen waves, before fluidly reaching my bloodied hand into the folds of Peter's coat while the other one gripped securely onto the front of his collared shirt.

I watched through eyes having become a little less human as Peter's face twisted with bafflement at my actions, as I swiftly yanked his handgun out of his hidden holster, my grip on him not allowing him to stumble too far away from me.

Uncaring of consequences, uncaring of everything, I ignored how Felix and Demetri were already on the move to pry their boss away from me, as I jammed the barrel of the gun hard into Peter's ribs and pulled the trigger.

_Boom...boom...boom!_

I hardly had it in me to care to watch his face as Peter vomited dark red blood before falling back towards Demetri who was momentarily torn between trying to catch his employer or to move out of the way.

I used his hesitation to lift the heavy handgun higher, casting my fiery, forever-changed blue gaze into his light-colored one before firing off another close-range round into his skull.

Demetri's penetrated head was thrown backwards at once, his lengthy black hair fanning out against the bleak background of the city before he collapsed as well.

_Thwap!_

"...ugh!" I gasped roughly, my breathing unbelievably difficult to manage beyond such a harsh scope of pain making me nearly see white, as I was suddenly forced down to the ground from the impact of the bullet passing through my side.

"...haa...haa...haa..." I focused on breathing evenly as I now lie flat on my back peering up at the drifting snow that looked like tiny crystallized tears coming from the blue-grey sky, as if it knew of my pain and wept just for me because I was now lost.

"...it was not a killing shot..." Felix stated as he stepped into my line of sight, standing over me as he trained his gun somewhere in between my chest and stomach, fixing me once again with those chilly eyes of his...just like he had all those years ago.

"_I really am lost now...now I don't have anyone...not anyone..."_ I mentally sighed, softly closing my eyes, practically able to feel my life draining out of me right along with the slow streams of blood that escaped my wounded side.

"_No,"_ I thought firmly, opening my eyes at once, my ears only sort of able to understand Felix's continued words to me above my own internalized conversation.

"Come with me, Jasper...it's not too late...we will form our own Krasniy Sem," Felix prattled on, even going so far as to remove pointing his firearm from me altogether.

"_Edward would not have wanted me to give up._ _He never gave up on me...I shouldn't either...I need to do something..." _the words comprising my thoughts were clear and concise, as I muffled my wince of pain as I rolled over onto my stomach, a solid plan forming inside my mind.

"This is pointless, Jasper...stop delaying...I need an answer..." Felix stated above me as I crawled on my forearms towards my deceased lover, pushing aside my physical pain in my endeavors to reach his side once more.

"...ha...hih..." I winced once more as I felt the gunshot wound in my side stretch from my actions, my lips trembling as I fought to deal with the hellish, white-hot pain shooting through me once more, as I finally approached Edward's unmoving side.

I immediately breathed easier, my pain no longer at the forefront of my mind, as I reached up a hand to Edward's porcelain profile, gingerly tracing my fingertips along the sharp contours of his jaw, before I slowly brought my head down so I may press my lips to his one last time.

A new tear silently slid down my cheek as I savored the feel of his cool lips against mine, taking my time with such a heartbreaking act, as I solemnly recalled Edward telling me that he never wanted to be without me again...how he had said those words to me right after we had made love for the first time.

_'...just keep sleeping...I'll be right there with you...'_ Edward's remembered words sang through my thoughts, making me gasp for air in spite of the way my tears flowed freely now, as I slowly separated our lips, my heart and mind full.

"Jasper, I've giving you to the count of five to get up from the ground and join me. Do you hear me? Pyat...chityri..." Felix's harsh, firm voice sounded once more as the Krasnit Sem member was obviously annoyed with my prolonging of speaking to him, already starting his countdown.

_'I love you, Jascha...more than anything I've ever loved...'_

"...tri...dva..."

Suddenly, knowing that Felix would not have anticipated such quick movements, I retrieved Edward's handgun from inside his blazer jacket and hurriedly flipped around onto my back, holding the pistol with both hands as I aimed directly for the bastard's heart.

"_Boom...!"_

The sound of the single shot echoed down the open city, bouncing off the walls of the local shoppes that made up this area, as all went silent for a heavy moment.

For what seemed like an eternity... nothing moved...nothing happened...just nothing...

The next sound that met my ears was the thud of Felix's knees as they met the sturdy pavement, his mouth open in pained shock as he murmured something, something I could not hear completely, as my eyes watched intently as sickening waterfalls of blood poured out of the gaping hole in his chest that soaked through fabric and earth alike.

Mustering the tattered remains of my strength into my legs and arms, I pushed myself off of the ground as Felix sank even further down in the unforgiving snow that lay about the city, Edward's frozen gun resting in my lowered hand as I opened my mouth to speak to my lover's killer before he passed away.

"...fuck you...and do svidaniya..." I half-whispered, half-growled my parting words to the monster that now lie dead at my feet, along with all of the others who remained lifelessly sprawled this way and that just ahead of me, leaving me alone to stand above them all.

I had never felt lonelier than this moment right now, surrounded by snow-kissed corpses on the streets of my native country, all of them murdered in cold blood...including my Edward.

"_...my Edward..." _my brooding thoughts halted at the few words that seemed to spin endlessly in my mind until I turned around in my spot and looked upon him once more, causing everything to stop and my words just seem to drift from my lips at once.

"I am so sorry, Edward...so sorry...I never...thought that...I was so happy with you...we were happy...you did so much for me, sweetheart...let me feel...beautiful love when I probably didn't deserve it...or you...and now...I am just...so sorry...I...I will never forget the things you said to me, the things we did...and how...worthwhile...you made living turn out to be...I love you, baby..."

My aching body feeling a breath lighter, my splitting mind drawing back the tiniest sliver of peace from my sincere good-bye to my beloved Edward, I lowered my mournful eyes, licked my cracked lips, and turned around.

The first step away from him felt like another bullet passing through me, and second only felt a shade less intense...but the third...and the forth...made me think that I could actually do this...that, because of him, I had such strength to keep going.

The far-away noise of police sirens swirled vaguely within the atmosphere, my steps a bit staggered from my wounds, physical as well as emotional, as I walked away from the white scene turned red, having no idea where I was going or what I was supposed to do now.

The only thing I did know...was that whatever I decided...it would be with Edward in my mind and heart.

X

_Author's Note:_ I'll tell ya...I have just been in a mood lately. Guess it kind of showed in my writing, da? XD Nonetheless, this is basically how I knew I wanted this story to end. Remember when I first started this little fic I mentioned that I would be going kinda crazy with this one...? Well, there we have it lol. Thanks be to all who stuck by me, who continued to read my updates even though they would come like a month later. THANKS A BUNCH!


End file.
